Quero mais que palavras
by boro
Summary: Sasuke encontra por acaso o diário de Hinata e o responde.Por causa desse "acidente" eles passam a trocar cartas sem saber as identidades .Mas essa amizade pode virar amor,um amor incomum entre pessoas diferentes. /o/
1. Falando com estranhos

**Falando com Estranhos**

"Quero me encontrar mas não sei onde estou"

Se houvesse um palavra para definir Sasuke ,essa seria perdido .Ele estava perdido,não só no mundo,mas como dentro dele mesmo...há muito havia esquecido quem ele realmente era .E essa confusão doía .Cada passo do vingador era como um passo no escuro .

No fim ,ele se deixou levar por pensamentos latentes ,e sem pensar em sua vila ,na vida que lá havia vivido,em seus amigos...sem pensar me nada ,ele tinha se virado contra sua aldeia ,e mesmo que tenha voltado atrás no meio do caminho ,era um traidor .E nunca deixaria de ser.A fama dos Uchihas não poderia ser pior.

Estava sozinho,mais sozinho que nunca.E nem mesmo a companhia de seu eterno amigo,o único que lutara por ele até o fim ,fazia com que ele não se sentisse observados por olhares desconfiados,sempre seguido por algum ANBU.A verdade é que ele já estava acostumado com a infelicidade,mas nunca esteve tão infeliz.

Naquele dia fazia sol ,não um sol escaldante ,mas um tempo agradável, desses que as pessoa saem pra levar os filhos para brincar na rua.E era exatamente pelas ruas estarem tão cheias que Sasuke tinha escolhido caminhar pela floresta,numa tentativa boba de esquecer seus pensamentos olhando a natureza .Na verdade ele tinha um objetivo tolo,andando pelas árvores...encontrar a sua árvore.Não pode deixar de sorrir com a boa lembrança .A Árvore que ele tinha plantado com seu irmão,quando nem podia imaginar que sua vida fosse se tornar esse verdadeiro fracasso.

Mas era dificil achar sua árvore no meio de tantas árvores iguais,e ele ja caminhava ali a horas, no sentido mais exagerado da frase .Finalmente ,a enxergou ,a planta jovem com a marca que eles deixaram,a iniciais do seu nome,alisando o tronco da árvore como se ela soubesse de tudo que ele havia passado e fosse uma amiga muito antiga e í quando sentiu sobre seus pés ,estar pisando em algo que parecia não ser terra ...olhou pra baixo e notou que por baixo dos seus pés tinha um caderno.

- O que é isso ? - Eles se perguntou se abaixando pra analisar o tal caderno ..tinha uma capa simples ,preta,mas ele viu que alguém cuidadosamente colou uma flor no canto,dando um aspecto muito diferente .E agora,infelizmente na linda flor tinha uma grande pegada,feita por ele ao pisar no pobrezinho - de quem será essa porcaria ?

Não que ele fosse um fuxiqueiro ,mas se você achasse na rua um caderno ,não abriria pra ver ?Bom ,foi exatamente o que o vingador fez,sentando-se a sombra da árvore e abrindo o curioso caderno . Havia muitas páginas escritas com uma letra caprichada ,e Sasuke passou os olhos por quase todas ,falavam sobre a vida cotidiana de uma garota com certeza ,também tinha muitas e muitas listas de metas...mas o rapaz só prestou atenção mesmo na última página escrita.

_" o dia de amanhã... Eu sempre tive medo do futuro...na verdade ,nunca achei que fosse capaz de fazer nada do que o tal futuro me reservava ,então eu preferia ficar parada ,pensando que assim ninguém me notaria,que ninguém me obrigasse a carregar os fardos do que me espera ,como eu queria ser para sempre aquela criança no colo da minha mãe ...e como eu queria de volta a proteção da minha mãe ...eu vivi esse tempo todo fugindo ,me escondendo numa esperança que não se cumpriu . Amanhã é o dia que tudo vai mudar ,de nada adiantou minhas fugas ,e agora ao invés de estar preparada pra assumir meu destino,eu me encontro mais perdida que nunca !Eu me sinto tão insegura...mas insegura do que nunca ,com tanto medo do que vai acontecer ,medo de magoar mais as pessoas que esperam de mim e que confiaram em mim a minha vida inteira .Kami sama ,o que eu faço ?O que eu faço pra não ter tanto medo? "_

Sasuke ficou pensativo ao ler o tal desabafo,procurou por um nome alguma coisa que denunciasse o dono ,não encontrando,teve um ato atípico de sua parte e pôs-se a responder o lamento da garota ,e acabou por descontar nela toda a sua raiva e tristeza ,talvez não sendo tão gentil em suas palavras como ele queria ser...pra ele era estranho alguem ser tão inseguro e pouco confiante em si mesmo ,ele sempre fora seguro ,ou pelo menos sempre deu o máximo pra ser ,insegurança e medo era coisa pra fracos .

* * *

Não muito longe dali ,dois jovens parecidos caminhavam tranquilos .Não era mais estranho vê-los juntos como era alguns anos atrás ,hoje em dia os primos eram mais que unidos .Neji olhava calmamante o céu fechando os olhos perolados quando este era atingido de cheio pelo sol , gênio de seu clã,ele estava cada vez mais bonito ,atraindo olhares e suspiros de muitas mulheres,seu olhar era mais sereno e não duro e amargurado ,porém ,não deixava de ser uma figura séria .Ao seu lado a jovem e futura lider do clã Hyuuga ,Hinata ,sorria timidamente para os pássaros e para tudo que achava bonito .

- Hinata-sama ...você não deve sair assim sem avisar ,deixa a todos preocupados .

- Não sou mas uma criança Neji-niisan ...e só fui dar um passeio.

- Mas passeios podem ser perigosos Hinata-sama ,você podia ter torcido o pé ou ter sido picada por algum animal . - Neji inventava desculpas mas do que esfarrapadas,praticamente impossiveis, pra justificar sua super proteção que ele tinha agora com a prima ,no fundo essa super proteção era como um pedido de desculpa pelos tantos anos que odiou a moça.

- Neji -niisan ...por favor não me chame de "Hinata-sama" .

Ele encarou a prima com um leve sorriso,no final de todas as conversas eles sempre caiam no mesmo assunto .

- Então não me chame de "Neji -niisan" ... agora vamos logo Hinata -sama ,Hiashi -sama a espera .- disse partindo na ouvir o nome de seu pai Hinata congelou .E como se a menção do nome fosse uma palavra mágica ,e ela se lembrou de algo importante .

- Hiashi-sama não vai querer que você se atrase para resolver os negó...

-NÃO! - desesperou-se a moça ,colocando as mãos no rosto .

-O que aconteceu Hinata - sama? - Neji indagou surpreso ,já preparado para proteger sua prima de algum inimigo cruel.

- Neji-niisan ! Esqueci meu diário em algum lugar da floresta!


	2. Você aos olhos de quem vê

**Cap 2**

**Você aos olhos de quem vê**

**"You break my heart and you make me cry"**

- Diário? Desde quando você tem um diário? - perguntou Neji,tentando disfarçar sua curiosidade .

Mas Hinata não estava nem aí.

-Por kami-sama Neji-niisan! Temos que acha-lo antes que alguém o encontre!

Aos olhos de Neji a prima parecia atordoada,não se lembrava de ter visto antes aqueles olhos perolados tão arregalados e cheios de lágrimas,como um bichinho perdido...uma visão que o deixava desnorteado.

-Hinata-sama não se preocupe...vamos acha-lo - tentou acalmar a prima,em vão,porque Hinata já dava meia volta em direção a floresta .

O jovem tinha uma solução muito mais simples do que procurar árvore por árvore. Era ativar sua linhagem sanguínea e encontrar o tal diário ,mas nem ao menos teve oportunidade de expor sua idéia ,a prima já tinha partido a passadas largas enquanto apertava os dedos e murmurava pra si mesma .

-Hinata-sama...espere - e seguiu a prima.

Agora que já estavam na floresta ,Neji observava a prima olhar atrás de cada árvore e percebeu que se não tomasse uma atitude pra achar o maldito diário e conter a agonia cada vez maior de Hinata ,ficariam ali a vida inteira procurando.

-Hinata-sama... - disse o rapaz,depositando a mão nos ombros da moça ,fazendo essa o encarar. - tem um jeito mais fácil,deixa que eu resolvo.

Ela olhou o rapaz se perguntando qual seria _"o jeito mais fácil"_ de resolver situação tão extremamente crítica .Então,ao ver o primo ativar seu byakugan arregalou os olhos sentindo-se a pessoa mais idiota do mundo ,sendo estapeada pelo óbvio...com certeza pensou _" como eu não pensei nisso antes" ._

-Já achei .Esta a vinte metros a ...-começou a falar satisfeito ,sendo cortado por uma Hinata que saiu saltando nas árvores numa velocidade estilo Rock lee.

-Hinata-Sama!Espera... - suspirou seguindo a moça desanimado.

Hinata correu até o diário e o abraçou numa cena cinematográfica,só faltou as pétalas de cerejeiras caindo e a música de fundo. Com o coração aliviado ,ela sorria de orelha a orelha agarrada ao seu precioso. Neji chegou segundos depois,estava sem pressa, e recebeu um sorriso vitorioso da prima.

-Eu achei Neji-niisan - explicou o que já estava claro bobamente - obrigada!

-Então...está tudo bem?

A jovem kunoichi folheava o caderno como que conferindo rapidamente se todas as folhas estavam ali .

-Est...- parando subitamente numa folha .

-Hinata?

-Hã? Esta sim ,está tudo perfeito! Podemos ir!

Sasuke ainda digeria a sua ,segundo ele ,atitude estúpida de responder ao desabafo da desconhecida ,mas não podia negar que se sentia aliviado,pelo menos hoje não teria uma crise de raiva que o fizesse destruir os móveis velhos que tinha. O apartamento estava intocado desde que ele o largara aos doze anos ,indo em busca da sua vingança,exceto agora por algumas coisa quebradas. Chegou e se largou na cama esperando que o sono o atingisse.

_"Quem será aquela pessoa do caderno?Pra mim é um idiota ...é isso que importa"_

Fechou os olhos rezando inconcientemente para não ter pesadelos.

E acordou ao som estridente da campainha,que tocava sem parar,sinal que a pessoa não deixava de apertar como as pessoas normalmente fazem. Se arrastou da cama e demorou para se levantar,se perguntando quantos míseros minutos havia dormido. Se surpreendeu ao ver que já tinha se passado três horas.

_"Nunca durmo em paz...e quando consigo alguem atrapalha"_

Mas ele sabia quem era essa alguém. Só existia uma pessoa em Konoha,não...ele estaria sendo modesto,em todo o mundo,que fosse tão inconveniente a ponto de tocar daquele jeito uma campainha.

- Oi Naruto... - Disse abrindo a porta ,onde o rapaz loiro estava parado como sempre,sorridente .

- Oi Sasuke ! - exclamou invadindo o apartamento do rapaz - Sakura-chan mandou pra você .

E disse a última frase franzindo o cenho olhando para o embrulho que fazia questão de manter afastado do nariz,uma clara insinuação que a amiga cozinhava bem...bem mal.

- Mas não se preocupe! Eu passei no Ichiraku e comprei uma janta pra gente. - Disse levantando outro saco de maneira triunfal.

Sasuke fechou a porta e observou ,sério como sempre, Naruto perambular pelo apartamento .

-O que veio fazer aqui? - perguntou apontando para o enorme embrulho que ele carregava ,que parecia uma saco de dormir.

- Não seja burro Sasuke ! - Respondeu - Eu vim dormir aqui .

O vingador ergueu a sobrancelha em uma expressão ia dizer que era contra, e tentaria expulsar o amigo da casa , mas dentro dele ,sabia, que estava feliz com a companhia do amigo.

- Você vai dormir aqui por que?

- Amigos dormem na casa uns dos outros .

- Não acha que estamos um pouco velhos pra isso ?

Ele sorriu, ou tentou esboçar um sorriso ao notar que Naruto ignorou as palavras dele.

-Sasuke olha isso! - berrou apontando para o conteúdo dentro do embrulhinho rosa berrante com florzinha - Sakura-chan quer te envenenar. Sasuke caminhou sereno até ele,onde olhou pra dentro da tigela.

- Que drog... o que é isso?

Hinata finalmente teve paz .Depois que chegara atrasada na reunião com os membros mais velhos do clã, passou o dia a ouvir duras palavras do seu pai ,sobre a grande responsabilidade que carregava e como estava deixando de lado a cada dia as suas obrigações para com o clã . Toda vez que isso acontecia ,o pai resgatava assuntos que magoavam Hinata. E o pior,ela ouvia tudo sem conseguir emitir um som sequer .Se sentia ainda mais culpada por deixar Neji assumir a responsabilidade pelo atraso.

- Não se preocupe Hinata-sama...eu não me importo mesmo...não é mais porque eu tenho que proteger a famíla principal...

- Mas isso não é justo...

- Tudo bem... é sério ,não precisa se preocupar - disse afagando os cabelos da prima - Então estou indo ...Hanabi Sama...

A garota de cabelos negros e olhos perolados vinha entrando cansada ,retribuiu o cumprimento do primo com um sorriso .Era a irmã de Hinata ,pela aparência era impossivel negar. Mas diferente de Hinata,que tinha um olhar doce , essa tinha um olhar firme que se assemelhava mais com o primo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - indagou séria enquanto a irmã rapidamente limpava as poucas lágrimas que queriam brotar - Brigou com o papai ?

- hum..hum... - disse negando com a cabeça - não aconteceu nada ...e você? Esta cheia de galhos nos seus cabelos .

- é...eu estava treinando .

Hinata tinha certeza que Hanabi daria uma líder melhor do que ela seria a vida inteira. E foi com esse pensamento ,ela se despediu da irmã caçula,com o pretexto de escrever alguns relatórios .O que a deixava mais ansiosa,ela sabia bem ,era a caligrafia diferente da dela na ultima folha escrita no seu diário. Alguém havia encontrado ,e pior,alguém havia lido seu diário .

Sentou-se na cama ,o caderno a sua e criou coragem para abrir .

A caligrafia bem cuidada era forte indicando presença.

_" Sabe como eu chamo pessoas como você?Que estão sempre se lamentando das coisas que as esperam?Eu chamo de fraca...ou covarde,o que você preferir ._

_Pessoas como você certamente não conhecem o mundo ,muito menos o sofrimento do mundo .Quem suplica a Deus por motivos tão imbecis só pode ser muito egoísta,o tipo de pessoa que reclama o tempo inteiro ._

_Tenho um conselho pessoas assim,se eu fosse você ,assim tão medroso ,me esconderia num buraco bem fundo pra fugir das minhas responsabilidades ,por que com certeza você não esta preparada nem vai estar ."_

As mãos que seguravam o caderno tremiam com a crueldade das palavras .Uma grossa lágrima manchou a letra que ficava mais forte ao longo do bilhete .Olhou novamente ,como se não acreditasse no que ali estava escrito. Não pode deixar de lembrar das coisas que Neji disse quando lutaram no torneio Chuunin ,o rapaz ja tinha se explicado e ela perdoado,mas ao ler aquilo tudo parecia voltar a tona,ainda mais acresentando as palavras do pai.

Do mesmo jeito que estava,se encolheu em sua própria dor. Essa seria uma noite na companhia das lágrimas.

Sasuke tinha uma idéia de que Naruto acordava tarde ,mas não imaginou que fosse tão tarde. Já devia ser quase meio dia,e ele admirava a vista que sua janela proporcionava enquanto o amigo roncava.

- Booom dia Sasuke! - disse entre bocejos

- Boa tarde ,você quis dizer .

- Hã? - perguntou ,coçando a cabeça que carregava um gorro - que horas são ?

- Meio dia...

- Meio dia ! - Berrou - Eu tenho que falar com a velhota-san! - Preciso ir .

Colocou os sapatos correndo porta afora. E não deu tempo nem de Sasuke suspirar antes que o loiro entrasse novamente.

- Não com essa roupa...ah quer saber eu ja estou atrasado mesmo...cadê o café?

Quando Naruto finalmente o deixou ,Sasuke notou que a casa estava mais bagunçada do que antes. Era um mero reflexo que seu amigo esteve ali . E de fato,ele estaria incomodado com a zona ,se a companhia dele não o deixasse tão...tranquilo. Se lembrava que o único motivo que o segurava ali era o amigo, que tanto fez pra que ele voltasse. Porque para Sasuke... Konoha não era mais seu lar.

Hinata acordou tarde aquele dia,e tinha esquecido completamente que tinha combinado com Kiba,Shino e Kurenai de treinar .E pra falar a verdade não se importava ,seus olhos estavam pesados e ardendo de tanto chorar e ela estava com uma dor de cabeça absurda. A verdade é que com todos esses problemas ela ainda levantaria, mas algo a incomodava mais do que qualquer coisa,não conseguia parar de pensar em como alguém podia ser tão cruel e insensível, evitou olhar o diário e se levantou pretendendo tomar um banho que distraisse seus pensamentos .

- Esta tudo bem Hinata-neechan ? - começou Hanabi ,seus olhos perolados encarando a irmã. - Você acordou tarde...seu ex veio aqui te procurar .Está passando mal?

- Aaa...Hanabi, eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça - disse se juntando a irmã na mesa - O que você disse ao Kiba ?

- A verdade ...que talvez você estivesse cansada dele e por isso deu um bolo.

Hinata franziu o cenho diante da resposta malcriada da irmã,depois de tanto tempo ,ela ainda implicava com Kiba ,mesmo agora,que eles já haviam terminado fazia séculos. Foi difícil terminar com o amigo ,mas Kiba foi gentil e entendeu,ou fingiu entender ,os sentimentos da namorada , e eles continuaram a ser amigos,pra falar a verdade o namoro deles não deveria nem ter começado. E segundo Hanabi,ele era totalmente idiota.

Aliás ela sempre dizia a Hinata o quanto era estranho a queda dela por idiotas .

- Não fale assim com Kiba ,Hanabi - disse em tom maternal,como se falasse com uma criança.

- Tudo bem... - a garota respondeu com um sorriso irônico nem um pouco convincente ,que logo deu lugar a uma expressão séria. - Quem escreveu aquilo?Naquele caderno?

A jovem congelou diante da possibilidade da irmã ter lido seu diário.

-Hã...é..vo..você ...

- Eu não li, quero dizer li, mas não tudo, só a ultima página que não era a sua letra! E porque você estava chorando! Quem era?

Se havia algo de que Hinata se orgulhava era de ter controlado sua gagueira ,mas esse controle sumia ao ficar muito nervosa,como agora.

- E-eu...nã...não sei... - disse abaixando os olhos.

- De qualquer forma ,eu não deixaria ,você deveria responder,e quando descobrisse quem é ,ensinaria pra ele quem é Hyuuga Hinata !

Ela completou o discurso com um soco na mesa. Hinata não queria encarar a irmã,em parte por que estava com vergonha de levar um sermão dela que era cinco anos mais nova. E a cada dia que passava ela tinha mais certeza. Hanabi deveria ser a Líder ...definitivamente.

- O...Obrigada Hanabi .

A Hyuuga mais nova esboçou um sorriso triste antes de deixar a irmã,pouco convencida de que Hinata tinha absorvido seu plano de vingança. Depois de algum tempo Hinata voltou ao quarto e desabou na cama olhando para o teto. Não era só tristeza que acumulava dentro dela,era também raiva por ser insegura,raiva por fazer tudo errado,raiva por que um desconhecido insensivel que nem ao menos conhecia ela e seus problemas tinha feito com que ela se sentisse ainda mais fracassada.

Hanabi tinha razão...ela devia descobrir quem era,e quando descobrisse ia mostra quem ela era e fazer a pessoa pagar .

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a **Giuli-Higurashi** ,**Fran Hyuuga** e **Kitsuko Hyuuga**

Nem acredito que vou fazer isso XD responder reviews /o/ chora

**Giuli-Higurashi** : Aaeee obrigada menine xD você não tem noção de como eu fiquei feliz com seu comentário!Eu vou continuar com certeza! Só demorou esse capítulo pq meu pc quebrou assim do nada...aí eu tive que escrever a mão e depois passar pro pc e blá blá blá! Deu o maior trabalhão! Vc gosta de Inuyasha né!Eu tb . vou lá beijinhos!

**Fran Hyuuga** : Que ótimo que você gostou da trama xDDD confesso que é bem complicado de desenrolar,outro dia mesmo eu tive uma crise de inspiração e quase morri .O Sasuke não percebe que ele tem medo...é um frouxinho XD .Mas é mais ou menos o que eu quero mostrar ,que o Sasuke tem medo e a Hinata ver no que dá! Beijos ...Ah!Eu pretendo ler suas fics!

**Kitsuko Hyuuga :** SasuHina GO GO GO !/o/ eu amo esse casal! Obrigada por comentar menine!Estou me sentindo fabulosa! E quanto a Sakura ,ela não ia aparecer não...mas aí você acabou me dando uma boa idéia ...não seria nada mal ela na trama xD então ela aparece sim! Vou dar a Sakura um pouco de amor próprio! Eu gosto dela,menos em fan fic, não sei pq.

Então é isso!Eu demorei pq como disse pra fran ,meu pc morreu ...mas agora esta tuuudo por favor,eu aceito conselhos e tudo mais que quiserem ... tiver algum erro tb ,pq é horrivel editar no fanfiction,olha eu cuspindo no prato que comi. Agora deixa eu ir pq eu já estou atrasada pro cursinho..vestiba maldito ! Próximo capítulo : Revenger ,no fim de semana xD

o/

boro


	3. Revenger

**Cap 3**

**A vingança**

_"Quantos cortes vou ter que repetir?__  
__ Quantos destinos terei que aceitar?_  
_ Será que isto nunca terá fim!"_

Hinata dobrou o papel, saltou da cama e no mesmo ritmo saltitante se dirigiu a porta. E para a sua surpresa ,deu de cara com Neji ,que,pela posição das mãos ,se preparava para pedir permissão para entrar no quarto da prima.

- Hinata-sama...Hanabi-sama me contou que ...

- Me dá apenas vinte minutinhos Neji-niisan! - disse passando correndo por ele - Eu preciso fazer uma coisa ! - gritou já no fim do corredor,deixando o jovem Hyuuga sem entender patavinas.

A jovem saiu da propriedade da família com um caminho traçado e um objetivo em mente ,ia direto para a floresta. Não tinha muita certeza do que fazia ,então evitou pensar no assunto durante todo o trajeto, pois tinha plena convicção que se pensasse demais acabaria sem fazer nada.

Parou onde achou ter encontrado o caminho da jovem árvore, que ficava numa clareira próxima. Não era muito difícil de reconhecer,o sol que batia na clareira passava por entre as outras árvores indicando o caminho. Ela estava com o papel seguro em suas mãos e estava decidida. E Hinata decidida era uma outra Hinata. E quando avistou finalmente a tal jovem árvore,parada a frente dela,repensou... sentiu a sua determinação murchar e pensou: _"é isso aí Hinata...é melhor eu voltar,que coisa mais idiota de se fazer...deixa ele pensar o que quiser..."_. Encarou o papel por uns segundos mais...se lembrando também de como a pessoa tinha sido abusada com ela... disse pra si mesma que o que ela estava fazendo não era nada que pudesse ter consequências sérias. Ignorando qualquer pensamento contrário que ela pudesse ter,tirou de dentro do velho guerreiro casacão uma shuriken e com ela pregou o papel na árvore.

Não olhou pra trás.

Era primavera e com a abertura das flores tudo parece mais bonito,como se o mundo estivesse apaixonado. Os pássaros cantando,as crianças brincando ,os casais se amando e trocando juras de amor de mãos dadas. Tudo era tão lindo que deixava Hinata com uma sensação boa de que tudo corria bem,pelo menos para a vila. E ela adorava dias assim,entrando no clima,sentiu que algo havia suavizado dentro dela,como se esquecesse suas aflições ...passeou pelas ruas movimentadas da vila observando cada detalhe...Como ela adorava dias como aquele!

Era primavera...e Sasuke não gostava de primavera. A boa verdade é que ele não gostava de muitas coisas...e a tempos deixou de tentar gostar de coisas, qualquer coisa, principalmente as que o lembravam o quanto sua vida estava uma droga. Quando olhava as pessoas felizes ,ele se lembrava de que ,por pouco,e por culpa dele ,aquelas pessoas que estavam ali sorrindo podiam estar chorando,se remoendo por diversas perdas. A verdade era que Sasuke não gostava de época nenhuma do ano,porque todas,de algum jeito lembrava da tal felicidade que ele não tinha,e que nem sentia muita fé de que teria um dia.

A passos lentos ele se dirigia a um lugar quieto onde ele tivesse paz. Conhecia bem o caminho,e podia faze-lo de olhos fechados ,era um lugar especial ,ou pelo menos um lugar que agora ,era o mais especial que ele tinha. Pelo menos lá não havia ninguém que pudesse lhe lançar aquele famoso olhar _"nossa olha quem esta ali"_ .

Hinata vinha respirando o ar puro, pensando no que faria, no encontro com a Godaime no dia seguinte, numa possivel missão, em biscoitos ,e em tudo que se pode pensar, embora Hinata tentasse balancear seus pensamentos em bons e ruins. Abriu os olhos que até então estavam fechados se protegendo do sol,que naquela hora estava no lugar mais alto do céu, e avistou alguém familiar no meio da multidão,vindo em sua direção. Não foi difícil constatar quem era. Uchiha Sasuke. Era fácil saber ,mesmo que não o conhecesse, eles mal tinham se falado na infância, muito menos depois do retorno. Ele tinha um altivo e era muito bem apessoado,e ela entendeu,pela primeira vez na vida, porque dez em cada dez garotas tinham uma paixão por era ele. Sasuke era realmente bonito. E quando eles finalmente se cruzaram ,seus olhos se encontraram,e ele lhe lançou um olhar vago antes de continuar seu encontro casual...entre dois semi-estranhos.

Demorou até Sasuke alcançar o seu lugar de descanso, a árvore que tinha quase a sua idade, e procurou instintivamente a sua marca, a marca da vida feliz que ele teve . Contornou a planta até achar sua iniciais...no entanto,encontrou mais do que isso.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Grudado no tronco da planta havia um papel, um bilhete, preso com uma shuriken. Ficou algum tempo fitando o papel pregado na sua árvore. Ergueu a mão para apanha-lo quando a terrível idéia de que aquilo fosse uma grande armadilha passou por sua cabeça._"Um papel...preso numa shuriken...muito óbvio para uma armadilha...eu nunca cairia numa coisa besta dessas."_ ele pensou ,se consolando por quase cair na suposta armadilha ._" Pensando bem...uma armadilha aqui não teria sentido...não é um papel explosivo...é só.. um papel."_ Nosso vingador estava num dilema. E por sua cabeça passava tantas conspirações que ele custou a lembrar do caderno largado na mesma árvore no dia anterior, o caderno onde ele escreveu respondendo a tal moça. E ao perceber isso,as coisas pareceram um pouco mais simples. Esticou a mão deconfiado,esperando a tal dona do diário voar ao seu encontro revoltada por ele ter lido a sua privacidade.

Mas nada aconteceu.

Ele hesitou...esperou uma reação do além ,antes de finalmente abrir o recado. A caligrafia era bonita e ele logo reconheceu como igual a que ele viu no diário. Pos-se então a ler.

_"às vezes eu me pergunto ...como ,nesse mundo ,pode existir pessoas que não entendem, não respeitam os sentimentos alheio. Quando li o que escreveu,a última coisa com o que me preocupei foi com um alguém ter lido e respondido em algo que é meu ,suas palavras foram tão duras e insensíveis...será que não pensou que__ você não conhece os meus problemas? Então com pode se achar que sabe a solução deles?Como pode me julgar?Como pode achar que me entendeu assim? Você não tem medo? Nem dúvidas? Pois eu não acredito! Mesmo que você tenha me machucado! Você não é tão forte assim. Eu pensei...e acho que é isso...acho que finge! Finge que entendeu a dor do mundo e que é corajoso, mas na verdade é que estamos no mesmo barco não é? De pessoas fracas."_

Por um segundo,os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram levemente ainda encarando o bilhete. Não queria admitir pra si mesmo o quanto aquelas palavras o afetavam. As palavras não eram agressivas como as deles,mas eram igualmente fortes. Se encostou no tronco,ainda segurando o bilhete,e por trás do rosto impassivel,seus pensamentos estavam embaralhados ,mais confusos do que nunca... as lembranças borbulhavam em sua mente junto com as palavras do bilhete. E Sasuke suspirou,um suspiro fundo que explicava muita coisa, principalmente vindo de Sasuke. Releu o bilhete franzindo o cenho. Cada palavra era como uma faca cravada. E aquilo doía. E é claro que ele não ia deixar.

Mas o primeiro passo que sempre tinha dado certo era negar pra si mesmo,fazer com que ele mesmo acreditasse que aquilo não tinha nem um pingo de verdade,nenhum sentido ou importância para ele. E quando até mesmo fazer isso se tornava extremamente difícil,quando todo o âmago dele acreditava, ele partia para um segundo caminho...menosprezar.

- Garota recalcada... - sussurou,sentando-se encostado na árvore e amassando o bilhete. Não importava quantos passos ia ter que seguir para negar pra si mesmo que aquelas palavras estava erradas,ele provaria aquilo,mesmo que agora,parecesse muito difícil não se sentir afetado.

* * *

- Então foi isso Kurenai-sensei ...me desculpe - Hinata disse encarando os pés.

A sensei cruzou os braços e suspirou.

- Tudo bem Hinata-chan ,não é nada demais ...mas eu acho que você deveria tirar uns dias para descansar.

Com esse último comentário,a jovem levantou os olhos perolados encarando a sensei.

- Mas eu estou bem.

- Não esta não...conheço você...sei que esta passando por pressões ,você anda distraída..tenho medo que essa falta de concentração termine em algo grave. Fale com a Godaime-sama...tenho certeza que ela vai compreender.

Ela se levantou recolhendo o chá e saiu em direção a cozinha não muito longe dali,e Hinata se afogou nos seus pensamentos. Não entendia o motivo de ter que tirar uns dias pra descansar. _"Kurenai-sensei não mandaria Shino ou Kiba descansarem"_pensou mexendo no ziper do seu casacão _"ela esta sempre me protegendo...todos estão sempre me protegendo."_e inconscientemente ela lembrou das palavras do cara estranho. Talvez fosse isso mesmo,talvez ela fosse uma fraca mesmo...e esse tempo todo que ela tentou e tentou mudar,era sempre um passo pra frente e dois pra trás. E a sua situação com seu pai também não era das melhores ,e essa sucessão de muitos problemas só podia deixar Hinata ainda mais triste.

A jovem suspirou,levantou-se e caminhou até a janela,ouviu sua sensei falar algo a respeito da sua folga,mas ela não prestava atenção. Coisas engraçadas acontecem quando você esta triste e prestes a desistir de tudo; Hinata lembrou-se da sua luta no torneio chuunin ,no modo como se levantou,mesmo quando não mais agüentava...lembrou-se de Naruto e como ele nunca desistiu de trazer de volta o amigo, e de Lee...todos eles eram com exemplos para ela. O recado também passou a ser um desafio. Como ela provaria ser forte para o estranho se desistisse assim?

Ela queria falar que não,negar e pedir que a sensei confiasse nela e nas suas habilidades. O temor de enfrentar alguém que considerava seu superior sempre falava mais alto. Distraída,acordou dos seus pensamentos quando Kurenai a chamou ,pela terceira vez.

- Hinata! - ela elevou a voz preocupada.

- Desculpe Kurenai-sensei! - ela respondeu agora enrolando os dedos na barra do casaco. Kurenai achou estranha o comportamento da aluna.

- Você não respondeu se quer que eu te acompanhe pra falar com a Hokage-sama.

Empertigou-se antes de criar coragem de falar o que realmente queria,dessa vez,pensou ela ,seria diferente. E sem gaguejar!

-Na verdade...eu não vou falar com a Gondaime , estou bem...talvez um pouco estressada,mas estou bem! Não preciso de descanso - Kurenai ergueu a sobrancelha diante das palavras da aluna - quer dizer...confie em mim por favor, eu estou me disposta a me concentrar... vou conseguir.

Houve um daqueles minutos de silêncio onde cada um só escuta os seus próprios pensamentos. Hinata olhava para o chão ansiosa quando a sensei quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu confio em você,Hinata,sei que vai conseguir. - Disse num sorisso doce quase maternal - Só fico preocupada...mas se você acha que está realmente bem...

A jovem lhe deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Obrigada Kurenai-sensei!Bom...eu acho melhor ir então...dê um beijo em Arashi-chan...

- Você não tem que agradecer Hinata-chan!

Se Hinata pudesse flutuar,ela estaria flutuando. Estava tão feliz por conseguir impor sua opinião sem medo ,e pensou que se conhecesse o estranho esfregaria isso na cara dele.

* * *

Sasuke tentou ,em vão,esquecer o bilhete atrevido da garota enquanto encarava seu jantar requentado pela décima vez,ele olhava o bilhete amassado jogado na mesa e não podia deixar de imaginar a garota chorando no travesseiro por culpa das palavras dele. _"Mesmo que você tenha me machucado"_não era nenhuma novidade...ele já tinha machucado tanta gente,que aquilo não deveria fazer diferença na vida dele. Ele não devia se sentir culpado,mas acontecia que no fundo,ele sabia que ela tinha razão...ele não a conhecia ,não deveria ter julgado seus problemas, mesmo que ele realmente achasse se que só tinha falado a verdade.

_"Você não tem medo?Nem dúvidas?"_

Ele tinha medo, tinha dúvidas... passou a vida inteira tendo,mas ele nunca iria admitir,mesmo que estivesse inteiramente arrependido do que tinha falado pra garota recalcada.

Admitir que se tem medo não adianta nada e nos torna mais sensíveis a fortes emoções,e consequentimente as crises que elas levam ...emoções demais desviam seu olhar do foco. Por isso Sasuke já havia decidido que mesmo sendo atormentado por dúvidas, ele jamais deixaria eles tomarem conta, ofuscarem seu foco. Não era tão difícil. Ele apenas esconderia,tão fundo que ele mesmo não saberia mais que estava lá. O que era algo que com certeza a garota não fazia. _"por isso é tão fraquinha "_ ele pensou. Menosprezar a garota e os problemas dela ainda era uma boa forma de tentar esquecer as palavras que o incomodava tanto,e até lhe impedia de engolir a sua comida...que por sinal era horrorosa.

- Drooogaa! - disse num tom de voz mais elevado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos muito rebeldes, quando constatou que não conseguia deixar de se sentir mal pela menina que nesse momento chorava em algum lugar - esquece isso Sasuke!

Depois de um tempo ele notou que só havia um jeito para dar um ponto final nessa história. Escreveria pedindo desculpas,pregaria o bilhete na árvore. Nunca mais ouviria falar dessa pessoa e nunca mais teria que se sentir mal como ele estava. Era algo simples...bastava que ele arrumasse um pedaço de papel. Foi pensando nisso que ele começou a escrever.

* * *

Os dias se seguiram rápido,e Hinata estava tão ocupada e agitada que até se arrependeu de não ter tirado os tais dias de folga. Chegou a perceber que tudo que fez nesses últimos dias foi pra tentar provar ao estranho que ela não era o que ele dizia ser. Ela queria realmente fazer tudo rápido,abraçar o seu mundo todo de uma vez só,mas como Neji havia aconselhado no dia anterior,quando ela voltou acabada de um treino,ela não precisava ter tanta pressa. Estava animada a fazer as coisas mesmo que fosse aos poucos...uma mudança de cada vez.

Mas numa hora de descanso depois do almoço ela se lembrou do bilhete em retaliação abandonado numa jovem árvore. Será que ele o estranho tinha achado? Será que ele tinha lido? Instantaneamente ela começou a lutar contra a sua curiosidade, tinha prometido que aquela história terminava quando ela pregou aquele bilhete na árvore. Olhou para os lados,como se alguém tivesse a vigiando para que ela não fosse até a tal árvore... e não havia ninguém.

Ela não era muito curiosa...sempre foi tranquila e na dela, mas hoje, toda a sua curiosidade parecia ter se manifestado de uma vez só e ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Imaginou então que,se ela nunca tinha sido curiosa,que mal faria ser só um pouquinho.

Konoha tinha mais uma vez um dia bonito. Ela passou despercebida por toda a propriedade do clã,e não teve que dar explicações nenhuma a ninguém,o que era ótimo pra ela. Não fez o caminho olhando a paisagem como fazia antes,dessa vez chegou rápido a clareira. Seu coração saltou de nervoso e surpresa ao ver o que estava preso na árvore,preso por uma kunai.

-Será o que eu deixei aqui? - disse pra si mesma,enquanto caminhava até a árvore. - Mas o que eu deixei era preso por uma shuriken.

Ela chegou perto o suficiente e pegou o papel sem cerimônia (diferente de Sasuke) ;encostou na árvore pra ler ,e abrindo,reconheceu a caligrafia forte do estranho.

_"Não vou negar tudo que disse da última vez. Só pensei que talvez eu tenha sido um pouco exagerado. N ão acho que isso é um pedido de desculpas. Não tinha o direito de julgar seus problemas já que não conheço você. Mas ,ainda acho que fugir e se lamentar não é a solução. Se você não tentar nunca vai saber se vai consegui. Acho que foi o que eu queria dizer no fundo. "_

Hinata releu não acreditando no que lia. Se não tivesse reconhecido a caligrafia,nunca iria acreditar. O estranho sabia pedir desculpas? Um leve sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Durante toda a semana em que ela tinha tentado provar para o estranho que não era nada daquilo e no fim ele lhe pedia desculpas. Teve muita vontade de saber quem era o dono do bilhete,vontade de contar que mesmo as palavras duras dele deram algum resultado na vida dela,mas ela sabia que responder o bilhete não era prudente.

O resto do dia foi para jovem Hyuuga um verdadeiro martírio. Ela não sabia se respondia ou não. Enquanto sua mente dizia que ela não deveria mais mexer numa história que já parecia ter tido um final,seu coração dizia o contrário...o alguém que respondeu deveria estar esperando uma resposta. Ela enrolava os dedos uns nos outros enquanto pensava. A idéia de dividir seus pensamentos com alguém que não conhecia,que não sabia da sua vida e do seu passado,alguém que só a conhecesse agora , era tentadora. Assim, no fim do dia ao se recolher no seu quarto,Hinata deixou seu coração a guiar.

_"Acho que aceito suas desculpas ,estranho. A verdade é que eu também lhe devo desculpas,não fui muito gentil na minha resposta. O que você escreveu me machucou,mas também fez com que eu despertasse em mim o que tinha voltado a dormir nos últimos dias,esses dias foram como que uma prova de que eu não sou o que você falou que eu era. E você ,provou que não é tao sem sentimentos assim."_

Sorriu antes de dobrar o papel e finalmente se afundar no seu aconchegante travesseiro. No dia seguinte iria até árvore e pregaria a resposta.

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeh !/o/ eis o terceiro capítulo!Agora a história vai gentem ...acho que no próximo cap eles já ficam sabendo a identidade de cada um . Não sei...tá fodinha e eu quase me matei,então eu escrevi o que vai acontecer em cada cap num resuminho durante a aula de física XDDDDD assim eu passo no vestiba com certeza!Já chega falei demais!

**Giuli-Higurashi : **Puuxa vida gentem,eu amo você!Então,obrigada pelos elogios,eu mais uma vez,estou hiperventilando lendo...eu tenho ascendente em leão ,aí quando recebo elogio fico me achando!Obrigada ,se não fosse Inuyasha eu nem gostaria de Naruto ,a vida é extremamente bela ,não? E quanto ao Sasuke...ele acabou descontando sua raiva na Hinata tadinha...mas ela se vingou e deixou ele mal também! Que você acha !opina sobre o que acontece!Fiz o capítulo um pouco maior...ainda não peguei as manhas do fanfiction. Téh mais!beijos!

**FranHyuuga:**GO Hinata GO !oiee...que bom que você gostou xDDDDD eu ia dedicar de novo a vocês...ah tah dedicado pronto!Eu também fiquei bolada com o Sasuke,mas ele teve o que merecia nesse cápítulo /o/ tá to que quando eu escrevi que o Kiba era ex da Hinata eu tb morri litrus ,nunca penso nos dois juntos,mas não queria que fosse o Naruto,e o Shino...ah num acho muito a ver,aí foi ele mesmo!E tb eu não podia perder a piada! Mas foi só um namorico XD pra ela dar uns beijinho!Safadinhaaaaaaaa XDDDD .Vou lá beijinhos!

Então é isso!Se continuarem a ler,olhar,ou pelo menos clicar eu continuo a escrever!O trecho da música do cap.2 era do LOVEHOLIC ,um grupo coreano foda,a música se chama Mirage.E o trecho do cap de hoje é do meu gostoso e maravilhoso hyde , a música seasons call,acho tudo a ver com Sasuke.

bye bye

boro! o/


	4. Mensagens para você

**Cap 4 **

**Mensagens pra você**

Como prometera a si mesma a jovem voltou no dia seguinte ,e agora estava de frente para a árvore, pensando pela a última vez no que estava fazendo. Ela precisava fazer isso agora,sem parar muito para pensar. Seu dia estava lotado...depois de se encontrar com Shino e Kiba ela ainda tinha as reuniões e afazeres do clã. Ultimamente ela parecia uma princesa a ser treinada pra assumir um trono,mesmo que fosse de um reino que ela não queria. O pai a cobrava o tempo todo e ela só tinha vontade de sair para longe o suficiente de tudo que lhe lembrasse tais eventos. No entanto,por mais que a vontade de sumir do mapa fosse forte,mais forte era o pensamento que brotava em sua mente toda vez que ela pensava em fugir. O recado do estranho parecia ter mudado sua mente. Ou seria sua enorme vontade de provar que era mais do que aquele bilhete?Hinata sentia-se verdadeiramente desafiada.

Deixou o seu recado cuidadosamente na árvore e saltitou ao encontro de seus amigos.

Enquanto isso,Sasuke fazia algo diferente em sua vida monótona. Não que hoje em especial ele tenha acordado com um humor melhor do que dos outros dias ,continuava se sentindo um verdadeiro lixo,solitário como um iceberg flutuando num mar. Deixando de lado todo o desânimo ,ele caminhou até o hospital com o intuito de visitar Juugo,que tinha ficado por lá desde o seu retorno.

Nem ele mesmo podia acreditar no rumo que as coisas tomaram na vida dele. Sempre soube da certa dependência que o companheiro do time hebi tinha e sabia que não podia larga-lo, ele precisava de Sasuke para se manter no controle, não gostava de matar,então Sasuke se prometera que manteria o rapaz na linha.

Então, Juugo acabou por ficar voluntariamente no hospital,em seu estado normal ele costumava ser muito gentil,sempre conversando com os pássaros. As vezes ele nem acreditar em tanta tranqüilidade.

Encontrou o rapaz sentado próximo a janela do seu quarto admirando as árvores do lado de fora.

- Juugo...

Ele o olhou tranquilo.

- Sasuke ...

- E aí? - disse o rapaz de olhos negros ,sentando-se perto de Juugo. - Tudo bem ?

- Sim...aqui é muito tranquilo.

- Éé...- respondeu ,encarando o teto.

Beirava o engraçado os encontro dos dois...ambos não falavam muito por isso eles quase não tinham assunto,e sempre acabavam por conversar sobre o tempo,tipo aqueles papos de elevador.

- Os pássaros estão animados hoje...parece que as crianças vão alimenta-los.

- Eu pensei que elas fizessem isso todos os dias.

- todos os dias são só as senhoras velhinhas...

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto novamente.

- E os seus amigos? Tem os visto?

Sasuke não entendeu bem a pergunta e ohou para Juugo num misto de surpresa e curiosidade.

- Não...não muito .Por que? - perguntou desconfiado.

- Não é por nada. - respondeu voltando a olhar a janela. - só achei que você conversasse mais com aquela garota de cabelos rosas,ela sempre fala de você.

- Sakura?Bom eu achei que ... – apesar de não ter terminado de falar ele completou mentalmente,pensou que talvez Sakura não quisesse falar com ele.

Mas ele só pensou aquilo por não ter em mente uma desculpa melhor. Não achava que ela estivesse com raiva nem algo parecido,só não sabia o que dizer pra Sakura,não depois de tudo. Foram tantas as vezes que eles se encontravam,mas estavam sempre com Naruto,por isso não tiveram tempo de colocar os assuntos em dia. E de repente a idéia de conversar com ela parecia assustadora. Lógico,ele não ia admitir.

- Já encontraram a cura? -ele indagou ,numa clara tentativa de mudar de assunto.

- Godaime-sama ainda está a procura.

- Huum... - disse afirmando com a cabeça ,enquanto olhava pela janela .

Decorreu algum tempo de muitos silêncios e falta de assuntos até que Sasuke resolvesse deixar Juugo.

- Eu já vou... -Sasuke afirmou se levantando . - Até mais Juugo,eu volto outro dia.

- Tudo bem,até mais Sasuke .

Ele saiu do quarto em parte aliviado pelo bom estado de Juugo. Ele era uma boa pessoa,merecia um pouco de paz,além do que ,gostava da companhia silenciosa dele. Saiu pelos corredores movimentados de shinobis que disfarçadamente o olhavam pelo canto dos olhos,fingiu não ver e continuou seu quando o destino lhe pregou uma peça sem graç Sakura, ela saia sorridente de uma sala e seu sorriso aumentou ao encontrar o _"amigo"_. Ele alcançou a moça,que parou pra espera-lo e ela,animada,começou a falar.

- Sasuke-kun!Que faz aqui?Ah veio visitar Juugo-san não é?

- É ...foi isso sim.

Foram milésimos de segundo de silêncio no qual se ouviram todos os mínimos sons do hospital,da voz do homem ao lado ao grilo que estava pousado sobre a janela.

- Eu vou almoçar...quer ir comigo? - Perguntou,virando um pouco a cabeça pra olhar o rapaz nos olhos.

A resposta imediata seria...não. Mas dessa vez ele pensou duas ,três,milhões de vezes e disse como num sussurro :

- Tudo bem.

Sakura vibrou por dentro ,sem nem ao menos entender por que,talvez fosse por ser a primeira vez que Sasuke tinha dito pra ela um sim em toda a história deles. Eles se sentaram num banco,numa praça próxima dali e Sakura abriu a sua marmita enfeitada. A comida tinha uma cara ótima,bem diferente daquela que Naruto levou na sua casa dias atrás,Sakura notou o olhar do rapaz e completou,parecendo decepcionada.

- Não fui eu...foi a minha mãe quem fez...eu realmente não sou boa nisso.

- Você é boa em outras coisas. - Sasuke deixou escapar,arregalando os olhos mais do que a própria Sakura .

Ele tinha a elogiado. Que adorável. Em outras épocas,ela com certeza sairia voando como um balão escapando ar. Mas era uma moça centrada agora então se limitou a olhar o rapaz com um sorriso estranho de orelha a orelha. Sasuke se sentiu na obrigação de completar...

-Hã...você é uma boa ninja e...

-Tá...eu entendi ,toma essa parte aqui.

Ela repartiu o almoço e obrigou Sasuke a comer,gentilmente,afinal ele não era Naruto com quem ela teria a liberdade de abrir a boca e enfiar toda a comida caso ele se negasse. A lembrança da comparação fez com que ela sorrisse para a comida. Recolheu a marmita e enquanto as encaixava,começou.

-Você anda sumido...eu fico preocupada,sabe? Naruto também,ele fica achando que você vai embora de novo.

E de repente ele entendeu por que estava tão apreensivo em conversar com seus antigos amigos.

-Eu não vou. Já disse.

- Mas sempre bate um medo...eu entendo ele,sabe - ele percebeu quando ela evitou encara-lo e entendeu que iam começar um assunto para o qual ele não estava preparado para lidar. - quando você foi embora,naquele dia lembra?Eu fiquei ...desolada.

Ele queria dizer que sentia muito ,mas só ficou parado encarando a moça de cabelos rosados.

-achei que não fosse me recuperar ,sabe, me recuperar ...daquele sentimento.

Sasuke pensou estar ferrado.

-Sakura ...sobre isso...eu.. - ele seria sincero,afinal não eram mais crianças - Sinceramente ,acho que você merece algo melhor.

Ela o olhou surpresa. E se guardasse rancor dele diria que isso era uma certeza,mas no fim todos eles haviam amadurecido e Sasuke não era mais o menino sempre irritado de quando eles tinham doze anos. Agora ele era um cara sexy e sério,mas não tão irritado.

-Não é bem assim...eu ficaria muito feliz de ficar com você.- e ela suspirou - E algum tempo atrás eu morreria por isso. Mas... descobri um outro modo de amar você. Não era um amor bobo de criança...eu nunca vou esquecer entende? Mas agora tudo é diferente .

Ela finalizou com um sorriso vitorioso. Não tinha sido nem um pouco confortável ter guardado aquelas palavras durante muito tempo,e Sasuke admirou a coragem dela,de lhe dizer tudo aquilo na sua cara, ele nunca faria isso, não em sã consciencia.

Sasuke tentou retribuir com seus clássicos sorrisos de canto de boca,e pra Sakura foi suficiente. A verdade é que ela nunca teve momentos assim com ele. E em outras épocas morreria com isso, de fato, ela podia se considerar morrendo de certa forma...um grande amor é sempre um grande amor e o primeiro,é sempre aquele do qual você vai lembrar de um modo especial quando for se lembrar da sua infância.

- Olha só...já esta quase acabando a hora do meu almoço!

Ela teve que comer seu almoço de modo desesperado,que não era normal. Depois Sasuke acompanhou a amiga até a porta do hospital e acenando, viu ela entrar. Permaneceu parado um tempo pensando_"Talvez ela fosse reconstruir seu clã...seu idiota...deixa pra__ lá..."_

Enquanto Hinata se ocupava com as lições do seu pai,Sasuke vagava caminhando contra o vento sem lenço e sem documento, totalmente sem rumo. Não estava a fim de ficar numa praça cheia de crianças brincando sem o que fazer,como um velho. Pensou em ficar com a melhor companhia que ele conhecia até agora. A sua árvore.

E quando nela chegou e avistou o bilhete pregado ,o arrancou sem a desconfiança da ultima vez e o abriu lendo curioso.

_"Acho que aceito suas desculpas ,estranho. A verdade é que eu também lhe devo desculpas,não fui muito gentil na minha resposta. O que você escreveu me machucou,mas também fez com que eu despertasse em mim o que tinha voltado a dormir nos últimos dias,esses dias foram como que uma prova de que eu não sou o que você falou que eu era. E você ,provou que não é tão sem sentimentos assim."_

Sasuke leu rapidamente o bilhete ,e sentiu algo estranho dentro de si que ele identificou como um pouco de alívio. Era uma grande ironia que as coisas nada simpáticas que ele tinha escrito servissem de lição de vida pra alguém,ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de ajudar,achava que não conseguia ajudar ninguém.

Grande ironia também foi o fato de Sasuke não ter simplesmente ignorado o bilhete e ponto. Existem muitas armadilhas que podem pegar uma pessoa sozinha que não tem o que fazer,nem muitos objetivos em mente. Ele se sentiu mais que tentado. Sentiu-se na obrigação de,só de propósito,dar uma resposta a altura,resposta sabe-se lá pra que. Mas agora ele não estava em casa sem absolutamente nada pra fazer. Tinha uma resposta para dar,uma resposta para a resposta da sua resposta.

* * *

Hinata não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Naquele dia tinha ido até a árvore só por ir ,sem realmente pensar que encontraria lá uma resposta para o seu recado. A vontade que sentiu foi de abrir ali mesmo e ler ,mas preferiu ler no conforto do seu quarto.

Teve que esperar o término do jantar para se acomodar no seu quarto e abrir o bilhete,num misto de nervoso e exitação.

_"Fiquei satisfeito em saber que aceitou minhas desculpas. E surpreso por que as coisas que eu disse serviram de alguma coisa. Não tenho o costume de ajudar as pessoas,por isso essas coisas são um tanto estranhas pra mim. Ao menos assim eu não vou ter que me sentir culpado por ter destruido o coração de alguém. Não sei se posso dizer que aprendi alguma coisa com você...acho que aprendi a não ler as coisas alheias."_

E o sorriso de Hinata foi satisfeito. Ela leu e releu,deitou em sua cama com o bloco na mão pensando no que ia escrever para o estranho.

* * *

Sasuke estava agoniado em seu apartamento. A sua única distração nos seus dias eram a garota da carta e ela não tinha respondido a sua última. Ele se via no tormento de se pegar pensando se ele tinha escrito alguma coisa errada que tenha deixado a garota duas semanas chorando um rio de lágrimas na cama. Não sabia quando tinha desenvolvido aquela imaginação fértil,mas ela era realmente incômoda. Ficou quase o tempo todo dentro de casa ,e quando não estava em casa estava rodopiando pela vila.

Mas o real motivo dele preferir ficar em casa tinha sido um comentário nada gentil de um grupo de crianças que brincava por ali há uns muitos dias atrás,quando ele estava com Naruto. Ele falava o tempo todo como sempre ,e foi quando passaram perto e um dos meninos,que já devia estar na academia disse _" olha ali o traidor Uchiha"_ . Naruto deu um murro na cabeça do menino tomando as dores do amigo e debochou quando o menino quis o enfrentar.

Não que ele tivesse ficado ofendido. É que encarar a realidade era sempre ruim. E a realidade dele era essa ,todos o achavam um traidor maldito...até ele se achava um traidor maldito. E não entendia o por que dele permanecer na vila,a melhor solução era sumir das vistas de todos de uma vez por todas. Às vezes ele queria se arrepender e dizer a si mesmo que se pudesse voltar no tempo faria tudo diferente,mas a verdade era que ele faria tudo do mesmo jeito. Tinha seus motivos pra abandonar a vila ,pra perder seu único lar e o único lugar em que tinha amigos. E sabia das consequências de seus atos,pagou por eles e continuava pagando até hoje.

Na mesma semana que recebera o comentário,recebeu uma visita. Ele se encontrava deitado na cama num momento patético,as shurikens que jogava no teto já formavam um desenho tamanha era a sua falta do que fazer,queria um motivo pra sair daquela depressão,queria seguir o que a garota da carta sempre dizia pra ele,mas estava mais irritado que nunca.

-Nossa..quanta falta do que fazer.

Sasuke se virou reconhecendo a voz que invadia a sua casa. Kakashi,que não tinha mudado muita coisa ,inclusive a cara de estar sempre entediado.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? - Perguntou sempre "gentil" Sasuke.

- Vim visitar você.Esta mais sumido do que nunca,pode não parecer mas eu fico preocupado.

- Não tenho motivos pra ficar desfilando pelas ruas.

- Mas também não tem motivos pra ficar trancado em casa ,acho que já ficou trancado muito tempo...não acha?

Eles se encararam.

- Ninguém me quer aqui Kakashi-sensei.Só estou fazendo o favor de sumir.

- Bom...as pessoas tem razão pra temer você, não acha?

- Não estou reclamando,estou?

- Você já cumpriu sua pena Sasuke .Não tem que continuar se culpando. O que você tem que fazer é parar de se isolar. Só assim as pessoas vão poder ver que você não é mais um traidor.

Kakashi se calou deixando que o eterno pupilo pensar,que ficou olhando para o nada enquanto filosofava.

- Não acho que isso vai adiantar muito... - Sasuke disse desabafando.

- Bom...pode ser que não adiante por completo,mas é melhor do que ficar o dia inteiro fazendo desenhos no teto com a Shuriken - ele disse apontando para a obra de arte no teto. - Talvez você deva tentar carreira nisso... leva jeito.

O rapaz olhou do desenho para o mestre. Talvez não fosse uma má idéia tentar,com certeza era melhor do que atirar shurikens no teto ,afinal a poeira que caia dele enchia de poeira a casa e dava muito trabalho limpar.

- tudo bem...já entendi .

- Que bom...agora eu tenho que ir..tenho um compromisso as três.

Ele seguiu com os olhos o sensei sair. E olhou o relógio que marcava quatro da tarde. Resmungou,Kakashi continuava o mesmo.

Nos dias que se seguiram a visita do sensei Sasuke tentou seguir os conselhos de seu sensei,e isso lhe rendeu umas das experiências mais estranhas da sua vida. Era um fim de tarde bonito e ele voltava de um almoço com Naruto,Sakura e o super simpático Sai. Com certeza Sasuke percebeu que não era a pessoa que Sai mais gostava no mundo. Então no caminho de casa ele encontrou o garoto do comentário impertinente. Desta vez ele estava sozinho e rodeado de meninos mais velhos ,que o provocavam e quando o garoto tentava os atacar eles desviavam . Estavam maltratando o pobre garoto.

Sasuke se aproximou deles sem que eles percebessem,as mãos no bolso como sempre. E quando estava perto o suficiente falou.

- Larguem o moleque ,pirralhos idiotas.

Os garotos levaram um susto ,mas não se deixaram abater, ainda segurando o garoto pela gola da blusa disse.

- Sai daqui tio! - disse um deles atrevido .

Sasuke ficou atordoado, entenda irritado, em ser chamado de tio. Isso reforçou sua voz na segunda ameaça aos garotos

-Eu disse para largarem o moleque .

E dessa vez o tom da voz intimidou os jovens que ao olharem no rosto do homem e reconhece-lo, vislumbraram o brilho vermelho que tinha os olhos do rapaz , o brilho cor de sangue do sharingan.

Sairam correndo diante da visão,deixando o menino cair no chão feito um tijolo. Sasuke estava se sentindo muito malvado,naquela situação era nunca iria atacar os garotos,mas ve-los correndo era uma visão engraçada. Pôs o garoto de pé puxando-o pela gola da camisa e seguiu seu caminho.

Dado alguns passos o garoto veio correndo atrás dele parando do seu lado e desacelerando.

- Obrigado...aquilo foi bem legal!

Seria muito metido da parte dele dizer _"eu sei"_ como havia pensado ,então ele se limitou a um _"hum"_. O garoto ficou andando com ele em silêncio e Sasuke ficou pensando se o menino achava que ele o levaria pra casa. De repente o garoto se adiantou e parou na frente do rapaz bloqueando seu caminho.

-Desculpe pelo que falei naquele dia ,Uchiha-san.

-Deixa pra lá. Treine pra que aqueles idiotas não encham o seu saco,nem sempre você vai ter alguém pra te defender.

O garoto encarou ele e depois sorriu ,entendendo aquilo como uma verdadeira missão se empolgou e disse. Ele esqueceu de dizer que estava apanhando porque tinha provocado ,mas preferiu ficar na dele.

-Já sei vou pagar um sorvete para o senhor.

Sasuke não entendeu que ligação tinha as palavras dele com o sorvete. Não negou e também nem pode negar pois antes que ele conseguisse sair de fininho o garoto já tinha voltado com o sorvete. Sasuke não gostava muito de sorvete,aliás ele não gostava de doces em geral. Mas ele foi praticamente obrigado a tomar o sorvete...

Não foi necessariamente por querer. Na verdade ele não teve a mínima intenção,mas Konoha parecia ser uma vila pequena demais. Ele viu o garoto nos outros dias também,algumas vezes eles só se viam e se cumprimentavam,outras vezes o garoto vinha e ficava contando suas incriveis aventuras para Sasuke. O rapaz pensou que a solidão estava realmente o fazendo mal,uma vez que ele não tardou a contar para a garota com quem se correspondia a sua estranha amizade com o garotinho.

Mas ela não respondeu a três dias...quando geralmente ela respondia um dia. Ele estava confuso e não sabia o que pensar. O que diabos tinha acontecido com ela?

* * *

- Se quiser te acompanho Hinata...- Disse Shino enquanto tirava das vestes a poeira para dar uma impressão melhor.

- Não é necessário Shino-kun...preciso passar em um lugar antes de ir pra casa.

Kiba que estava bem perto não resistiu.

-Aonde você vai? - E Hinata pode escutar Akamaru fazendo um "au" confirmando a pergunta do dono.

-Aah...eu vou na floresta pegar algumas ervas...

-Você se feriu na missão?- Shino chegou perto do seu rosto analisando se a amiga estava inteira, Hinata não podia ver ,mas tinha certeza que os olhos do rapaz encaravam o seus , que por sua vez procuravam uma respostas em algum local.

-Não! Não...é...coisa de mulher sabe?

Kiba soltou um _"Aaaaaah"_ como se entendesse muito bem como eram ruins essas coisas de mulher. De fato ele entendia...ele tinha uma irmã afinal.

-Sei sim...tudo bem então deixa que eu levo os relatórios pra Godaime-sama.

-Então eu vou indo! Até amanhã rapazes.

E partiu. Não foi correndo por estar cansada da missão por que se não estivesse ,estaria correndo como nunca. Tinha partido numa missão simples ,porém longe e tinha ficado três dias fora. Três dias sem ir na árvore e ler seu precioso bilhete do estranho. Já tinha duas semanas que ela se correspondia com ele ,e suas cartas mostravam que mesmo que ele não falasse abertamente ,era tão solitário quanto ela. Era engraçado que em suas primeiras cartas ele era sempre mais imparcial,mas com o tempo,eles foram começando a dividir problemas da vida cotidiana,e sem julgar um ao outro,embora houvesse alguns desvios algumas vezes.

Mas uma vez lutou contra a curiosidade para ler a carta na hora para dar preferência ao conforto da sua casa. Estava louca para tomar um banho quente e descansar,mas no caminho até a felicidade encontrou Hanabi.

-Hinata-chan! Você chegou tarde...a gente estava te esperando para o jantar.

-Ah..eu passei na Godaime antes... – Hinata andava mentindo mais do que o normal ultimamente.

-Ah...bom,papai quer falar com você. Primeiro ele falou com Neji ...estava muito sério. - Ela falou dando uma ênfase maior no muito.

O caminho para a alegria que parecia já traçado foi bruscamente desviado pelo temor que Hinata sentia pelo pai. Temor não era a palavra correta,o extremo respeito e vontade de agradar era o melhor modo de explicar a sensação estranha que ela sentiu quando ouviu Hanabi falando que ele estava muito sério.

O que poderia ser agora? Ela não tinha feito nada de errado nessas últimas semanas. Sem perceber ela já estava absorta em pensamentos enrolando os dedos nas bordas do casaco.

-Hinataaaa...?

-Hã? Ah sim...e onde está o papai? - perguntou se recompondo.

Ela apontou para a sala de duas ficaram se olhando ,até que Hinata perguntou.

-Ele brigou com Neji?

-Acho que não...ele só estava daquele jeito sério, sabe ,mas sério do que o normal.

-Ah sim.

Hanabi acompanhou a irmã com um olhar que dizia _"vai na fé" _ou algo parecido e Hinata retribuiu o sorriso pra irmã e foi até a sala do pai.

-Papai...o senhor queria falar comigo. - Disse sem abrir a porta. Viu a sombra do homem se aproximar e correr a porta.

-Entre Hinata.

Hinata entrou sentindo um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. Sentou-se no chão ,onde no centro havia uma mesa e esperou o pai alcança-la.

-Então como foi a missão?

-Foi tranquila pai. - Disse .Era incrivel como não conseguia falar com o pai sem quase morrer de nervoso. - Concluída com sucesso.

-Que bom. - Ele repondeu sem muita animação,serviu-lhe um chá ,chá este que Hinata nem tocou. - Hinata eu andei pensando ,e tomei uma decisão,que eu espero que seja tão importante pra você quanto é para mim.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos encararam os olhos igualmente perolados do pai. Os deles era sereno e firmes,e os de Hinata levemente arregalados com o que viria .Ela não pode deixar de pensar,de torcer em vão ._"Não vai ser isso!Não vai ser isso!"_

-Estou ficando velho Hinata,não quero deixar esse clã sem ter certeza que tudo ficará bem quando eu partir . - Ela repetia inconsciente seu mantra enquanto o pai falava - Eu vou ser direto. Acho que você precisa amadurecer dentro deste clã. Quero que assuma a liderança do clã.

Era isso. Ela já sabia ,mas não queria queria assumir o clã,nasceu pra isso ,mas não queria isso agora,não quando ela ainda se sentia insegura sobre as suas próprias habilidades,não quando seu pai não confiava nem um pouco nela. Não falou nada,embora tivesse vontade de falar muitas e muitas coisa... que precisava de mais um tempo,que o pai estava saudável o suficiente para continuar na liderança ,que ela mal tinha vivido a vida dela pra se trancar no trabalho árduo que era cuidar de um clã todo.

-Como o senhor quiser pai.

-Assim você terá que melhorar muito. E em pouco tempo...mas conversamos sobre isso depois...com certeza você quer tomar um banho.

Frouxa. Era do ela se xingava enquanto tomava banho. A água do chuveiro disfarçava as lágrimas que caiam e que ela não fazia questão de segurar. Porque era sempre assim? Um passo pra frente e dois pra trás? Quando ela pensava que estava evoluindo,conseguindo quebrar certas barreiras ,ela desabava perante o pai mais uma vez. E vez ela não podia dizer o que pensava e não disse.

-Medrosa. - Disse pra ninguém esfregando o nariz vermelho e sentando-se na cama. Olhou em volta e reparou,em cima do seu casacão de estimação estava o bilhete,que ela pegou sem muita vontade pra ler.

_"Recebi uma visita outro dia que me pegou num daqueles momentos deploráveis da vida...ele me disse que eu precisava parar de me isolar...não gosto de escutar as pessoas mas escutei dessa vez... dar uma mudança na minha vida. Então conheci um garoto estranho... não sei o nome dele por que o chamo de moleque ,mas acho que consegui fazer com que ele me enxergasse de outra maneira...me senti um idiota por ter ficado satisfeito com isso...as vezes acho melhor não ter sentimentos,por que eles sempre fazem a gente parecer um imbecil._

_Li o que você escreveu,sobre o que anda o você pode não saber o que sente por alguém?Ou você gosta ou não. E do que vale se ele não gosta de você? Eu não entendo essas coisas de mulher."_

Ela sorriu quando terminou de ler ,esfregando o nariz ainda fungando,dobrou o papel ... ele era engraçado na sua tentativa de não parecer humano. O estranho que uma vez tinha lhe deixado mal hoje estava levantando o seu astral. De fato,eram as pequenas cartas que estavam fazendo Hinata feliz esses dias,ela esperava ansiosa,como se esperasse uma carta do seu namorado,e cada dia mais gostava mais da pessoa que lhe escrevia,tinha vontade de saber quem era ele ,mas achava que isso poria tudo a perder. Pegou o seu papel pensando no que ia responder.

* * *

Ultimamente Sasuke se sentia um idiota muitas vezes ao dia. O que não era comum a alguém que a pouco tempo era muito mais confiante. Principalmente nas vezes que ele ia disfarçadamente olhar se existia algo pregado na árvore alguma coisa destinada a ele. Talvez o único momento em que ele deixava,ou melhor,esquecia de se sentir mal com suas próprias reações era quando via pregado naquela árvore o recado que ele esperava.

_"Desculpe a demora pela carta. Estive sem tempo. Você vai me xingar pelo que eu vou dizer,mas não estou bem. Sinto- me ,tão insegura,talvez como nunca me senti antes. Acho que no fundo você tinha razão quando disse que eu era uma fraca,a verdade é eu tenho certeza disso,queria cavar um buraco e me enterrar lá dentro. A hora de eu assumir meu destino está mais perto do que nunca e eu não tive coragem pra dizer que eu não quero fazer isso agora._

_Mas estou feliz por você. Isso me animou um pouco. Você não tem que se sentir idiota...não seja bobo...não tem nada demais se sentir assim... é muito bom que você tenha feito um amigo...ele não é o primeiro que você consegue fazer te enxergar de outra forma ."_

-Bobo,eu? - reclamou Sasuke parando na palavra. - O que aconteceu agora ...ela não disse que estava indo bem?

A carta da garota deixou Sasuke irritado pelo bobo e preocupado pelo que podia ter acontecido com ela. Voltou para casa absorto nos seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma voz conhecida berrar seu nome.

-Saaaasukeeee!

Ele virou pra trás e encontrou Naruto acenando para ele. Do seu lado Sakura fazia uma cara engraçada e Sasuke não pode identificar se ela estava feliz ou não em ve-lo,então ela deu um empurrão em Naruto,com certeza mandando ele calar a boca. Ele os alcançou.

-Sasuke vem com a gente! Vamos no Ichiraku ramen.

Ele viu quando Sakura revirou os olhos verdes .

-Ah Naruto! Pensei que fossemos num lugar mais alto nível!

-Como assim?Ichiraku Ramén é super alto nível!

-Mas você disse...

Eles começaram a discutir sobre que tipo de restaurante era bom o suficiente e Sasuke sentiu que estava sobrando.

-Que você acha Sasuke? Para onde devemos ir?

-Onde tinham combinado antes...sozinhos.

Sakura entendeu o que ele quis dizer ,por que ficou levemente corada. Naruto não notou ,com certeza,porque não esboçou reação alguma. Ela então tratou de remediar a situação.

-Você esta sendo bobo...nós estamos convidando você.

_"Bobo,eu?"_

-É Sasuke não seja idiota e vamos logo que Sakura tem horário para o almoço.

Ele os acompanhou,um tanto cismado por ter sido chamado de bobo pela segunda vez num espaço de alguns minutos. Os dois continuaram a discutir onde deveriam ir.

* * *

Seus olhos ardiam mais uma vez de tanto que chorou na noite anterior. Fugiu do pai a manhã inteira,ela deu um jeito de escapulir pra qualquer lugar até o horário do almoço,onde pretendia encontrar Neji.

-Hinata-chan!Como vai! - Ten ten disse animada recebendo a garota.

-Olá Ten Ten ...estou bem e você?

-Ah eu estou ótima!

Rock Lee também veio recebe-la.

-Hinata-chan! Tudo bem com você? Procurando Neji?Nós estavámos treinando...reacendendo a chama da juventude.

Hinata riu pra Rock Lee.

-Hinata-sama...aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Credo Neji! Você nem pergunta como ela está? Que falta de educação! - Lee disse recebendo um seco olhar de Neji.

-Esta tudo bem com você? - ele corrigiu,sem muita vontade.

-Agora sim! - Exclamou o shinobi.

-Hãã..Lee...vamos indo? - Disse Ten Ten puxando Lee pra longe. - Deixa eles conversarem ,assunto de família.

- Até mais Hinata-chan!

Hinata acenou para os dois que iam. E quando estavam a uma distância considerada ,Neji começou.

-Hiashi-sama falou com você,não foi?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

-Bom, ele ainda não me disse quando vai ser, mas com certeza será em breve.

-Você sabe o que eu acho...que você esta perfeitamente preparada pra assumir essa responsabilidade. - Hinata negava com a cabeça - Não estou falando pra te agradar,eu acho isso mesmo.

Hinata suspirou tão forte que parecia querer sugar todo o ar ao redos deles.

-Não é assim...eu não estou ... - Ela suspirou novamente segurando as lágrimas dentro dela.

-Não precisa segurar o choro Hinata-sama.

-Eu não quero chorar... – ela disse,mas uma lágrima escorreu provando o contrário.

Neji se arrependeu de imediato por dizer que ela podia chorar. Enquanto Hinata tentava conter as lágrimas tudo que ele podia fazer era dar uns tapinhas desajeitados nas costas dela.

Ela limpou as lágrimas com a manga do casaco e respirou novamente.

-Mas é isso aí...- disse,mais pra si mesma do que para Neji - Eu tenho que encontrar com a Godaime.

-Eu vou com você...

-Tudo bem Neji-niisan...

-Não pode tirar o "niisan" ?

Ela apenas sorriu negando. Neji sorriu de volta e teve a certeza que Hinata ficava bem melhor sorrindo.

* * *

-Eu espero aqui. - Neji disse parando na porta do prédio onde se encontrava o prédio da Godaime.

-Tudo bem.

Hinata entrou no prédio mais importante da vila,bateu na porta da Godaime e quando recebeu a permissão para entrar,entrou devagar.

-Olá Hinata-chan.

A bela mulher loira se encontrava sentada atrás de sua mesa cheia de papéis. Ela tinha uma presença forte e era uma grande Hokage. Ao seu lado repousava uma garrafa de sakê pela metade. Que ela escondeu atrás da mesa logo que Hinata entrou. Todo mundo sabia que ela era super chegada numa bebida,mas pegava mal de qualquer jeito.

-Godaime-sama – ela fez um reverência. - mandou me chamar?

-É...eu tenho uma missão para você. É bem simples,não vai lhe dar nenhum trabalho.

-Pode falar...

-Você sabe que Uchiha Sasuke é sempre vigiado por um anbu...são leis...agora é a sua vez. Como vê é bem simples...tudo que tem que fazer é vigiar o rapaz por uma semana.

Vigiar Uchiha Sasuke? Era uma missão tãão...simples...quer dizer. Sasuke era tão na linha que geralmente só os novatos faziam isso. E ela não era uma novata,já tinha muito tempo que ela tinha colocado na cabeça que ia ser da anbu e que tinha conseguido. Hinata não queria uma missão super perigosa,mas qualquer coisa era motivo pra que ela desconfiasse que seu pai tinha alertado sobre o perigo que era deixar um grande clã como os Hyuugas sem seu herdeiro. E com certeza,se existia algum herdeiro frágil o suficiente pra morrer em combate,essa era Hinata.

-Tudo bem Godaime-sama.

-Você pode começar amanhã. É só isso ...está liberada.

Ela fez uma reverência e deixou a sala pensando no motivo de tal missão. Ordens eram ordens e ela cumpriria. Não daria o menor trabalho mesmo. Neji continuava a esperando e aproveitou para sugerir que eles ficassem longe do clã imaginando que a prima precisava pensar.

* * *

O dia seguinte chegou tão rápido que nem Hinata nem Sasuke perceberam. O rapaz acordou cedo e cansado,estar com Naruto e Sakura era uma experiência sempre ...intensa. Vestiu uma roupa qualquer e fez o que fazia todos os dias,caminhou pela vila. Às vezes ele pensava que deveria encontrar um jeito melhor para o fim da sua vida. Algo como virar um viciado em jogo ou coisa parecida. Essa história de caminhar era um tanto chata. Como sempre,ele sabia que havia na sua cola um anbu,mas aquilo já lhe era tão comum,que não era hoje que ele havia de ligar. Hinata estava cumprindo sua missão com afinco. Se mantinha na cola dele,porém,mantendo uma distância considerada,só tinha que vigia-lo,não acabar com a privacidade do rapaz. Só olhando assim,ela percebeu o quanto ele era bonito...e triste. Ele estava sempre olhando as coisas com tristeza. Ela estava tão distraída,concentrada em cumprir sua missão e nos seus próprios pensamentos que nem ao menos notou que ele seguia o caminho conhecido por ela,o caminho que levava até a jovem árvore que servia de ponto de encontro para a troca dos bilhetes. Apenas o seguiu. Mas somente quando reparou que o caminho se tornava familiar demais,que a idéia lhe estalou na cabeça,deixando a jovem totalmente desesperada. Simplesmente não podia ser ele,ela pensou,não,ela afirmou pra si mesma que nunca,jamais,em toda a eternidade,poderia ser ele. Ele não era o estranho. Era o que ela queria acreditar.

Quando Sasuke tirou a Kunai e pregou o recado,olhando em volta como sempre,ele tinha certeza que estava sendo vigiado,mas não podia imaginar por quem estava sendo vigiado.

E ao ver o rapaz pregar o bilhete,Hinata teve que fazer um esforço supremo pra não cair estatelada da de cima dá árvore onde estava pousada feito um passarinho. Tapou a boca por cima da máscara,impedindo que ela mesma traisse sua posição. Existia tantas coisas passando ao mesmo tempo pela sua mente que ela não conseguia ligar uma frase a outra. Uchiha Sasuke era o seu estranho! Seus olhos estavam arregalados por trás da mascara e seu coração acelerou,de repente sentiu uma enorme vergonha,uma vergonha tão grande que ela achou que fosse derreter...e junto da vergonha uma vontade maior de sumir.

-Ele é o estranho! - falou mentalmente,numa tentativa de afirmar para ela mesma o que parecia muito mais que impossivel.


	5. Nós Dois

**Cap 5**

**Nós Dois**

_Do you need anybody? (você precisa de alguém?)_

_I need somebody to love. (Eu preciso de alguém para amar.)_

A vida era uma coisa realmente engraçada,não se pode confiar que ela vai deixar que você viva tranquila. Hinata,mesmo em toda a sua perplexidade,não pôde deixar de pensar que aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira. Seu primeiro instinto era sair correndo,se trancar no quarto e não sair de lá nunca mais. Descobrir que Uchiha Sasuke,aquele cara sério,frio,com quem ela nunca havia sequer trocado uma palavra era seu amigo de correspondência era como uma piada de mal gosto. Ela pensou em várias possibilidades para tornar aquilo falso,mas no seu íntimo sabia muito bem que ali não tinha gensutsu ,nem piada alguma ,que não era uma peça pregada pelos seus olhos. Se ela confiava em algo,era nos seus olhos... eles não costumavam engana-la.

Mas ela estava em missão e não podia sair dali correndo como uma criancinha que caiu na frente de toda a classe. Teria que passar o dia,a semana vigiando o seu estranho. E era o que ela faria. E essa situação desconfortável fazia com que ela não conseguisse em nenhum minuto sequer parar de pensar que Uchiha Sasuke era o seu estranho. Sua mente queria que ela acreditasse no que seu coração não queria crer.

De tão distraída,pela primeira vez ela não prestou (e nem tentou) prestar atenção no que o pai disse quando chegou em casa,nem provavelmente deu atenção ao que Hanabi dizia. A irmã, notando que tal reação era estranha demais pra Hinata ,veio interroga-la.

- Hinata-neechan?

- Hã?

Ela a encarou com os olhos perolados repletos da mais pura desconfiança. Que jovem esperta era Hanabi.

- O que aconteceu? Você esteve estranha a noite toda. - disse, e antes que Hinata pudesse responder, ela a interrompeu. - Está nervosa com o negócio de assumir o clã?

Sem querer Hanabi tinha feito com que Hinata se lembrasse de um assunto muito mais importante e problemático. E um tanto quanto doloroso também.

- Hinata?Era isso mesmo?

- É...sim e não...

- Sim e não? - repetiu desconfiada.

- Não precisa se preocupar Hanabi,está tudo bem. Só estou um pouco distraída sabe? Muitas coisas acontecendo...

- É o Naruto? Você ainda gosta dele é isso?

- H-heim? - Hinata respondeu tanto tempo que não pensava no amor-amigo. A verdade é que ele tinha sido varrido da sua lista de pensamentos nesses últimos meses...era quase um recorde de tempo sem pensar em Naruto. Apesar de se surpreender com isso, o que a deixou mais surpresa foi como a irmã sabia disso. - Do que está falando?

Hanabi pareceu ter captado a resposta para o fingimento de sua irmã no ar. E com uma cara de quem entendeu a teoria da relatividade disse.

- tudo bem já entendi...desculpe. É um assunto meio particular né? Essa coisa de garotos... - Afirmou enquanto saía do quarto - vou deixar você em paz.

Hinata só entendeu que Hanabi tinha pensado que o motivo da sua distração era Naruto depois que ela saiu e a deixou novamente sozinha e com um milhão de pensamentos ,os velhos e os novos.

Ela tinha por um minuto se esquecido completamente do clã. E uma enorme sensação de desânimo tomou conta do seu ser. Achava que as coisas começaram a acontecer rápido demais ,primeiro a liderança do clã e agora ,isso. Seu melhor amigo dos ultimas semanas,seu diário vivo,era o misterioso,frio,traidor em potencial,era Uchiha Sasuke. Não que ela achasse que ele era realmente todas essas coisas ,mas não podia deixar de se sentir intimidada só de ouvir falar o nome dele.

Ela deitou na cama e passou a encarar a mini pilha de cartas. A partir do momento em que ela soube quem era o seu amigo virtual,passou a sentir vergonha de tudo que disse,de tudo que compartilhou com uma pessoa que ela mal conhecia,a se achar ingênua de confiar seus problemas a um desconhecido sem saber quem era a pessoa do outro lado. Agora Sasuke sabia tudo sobre ela ,o que era no mínimo ...desesperador. Como ela pôde ser tão inocente? Como pode se deixar levar assim...sem nem pensar nas conseqüência? Como e ela pôde ser tão burra ?

.

.

Já Sasuke tinha outras preocupações em mente. Além das preocupações de sempre,ele estava preocupado com os problemas da garota. Era estranho que de repente tudo tivesse começado a novamente dar errado. E como se isso não fosse o suficiente ,Sasuke se sentia estranhamente incomodado por estar incomodado com problemas que não eram seus. Quando ele tinha ficado tão envolvido com ela?

Mas independente das dúvidas de Sasuke e dos pensamentos desesperadores de Hinata,a semana se passou. Rápida com um fogete para o rapaz de olhos cor de ônix ,que via a vida passar sem a sua presença, e extremamente lenta para os olhos perolados de Hinata ,que se dedicou involuntariamente a descobrir cada peculiaridade do seu recém descoberto estranho. Ela se punia por prestar tanto atenção em tantos detalhes da vida do rapaz. E por gostar disso.

Notou que ele gostava de observar a vida,que vagava pela vila sem o que fazer,que parecia sempre mais feliz quando estava com seus companheiros de equipe. Que ele nunca mudava seu semblante sério e mesmo assim ficava visível que ele se sentia melhor ao lado dos amigos,como ele fingia estar irritado com as graças de Naruto. Ela viu que Sasuke agora era acompanhado,ou como ele deveria pensar,atormentado, por um menino que sempre o encontrava no caminho de casa,e contava animado suas histórias...percebeu que ele fingia não ouvir,mas que as vezes,quando ele virava de lado ele lançava um meio sorriso com as besteiras que o garoto devia falar. Viu quando Sasuke conversava com a Godaime ou com seu antigo mestre Kakashi. E como ele disfarçadamente procurava na árvore por sua resposta.

Hinata entendeu que Sasuke era muito mais o que escrevia do que propriamente tentava parecer. Ele não era o cara mais sensível do mundo,estava longe disso, mas não era a frieza em pessoa como ele costumava demonstrar. Ela sentiu pena,carinho,ela não sabia bem,mas aos poucos ela estava começando a achar que tinha sido um pouco de sorte que fosse ele o estranho. Gostou tanto de observa-lo que quando teve que prestar contas a Godaime no final da semana ,sentiu um aperto no peito,queria poder ter colocado no relatório "Sasuke é um rapaz lindo com um bom coração por trás da mascara de frieza." ,mas obviamente,ela não podia fazer isso. Continuaria a amizade se respondesse a carta que o garoto esperava,mas onde estava a coragem? Agora parecia existir uma grande muralha que não permitia qualquer contato com o rapaz.

- Então é isso...pode ir Hinata. - Disse Tsunade, pegando o relatório das mãos de Hinata e jogando num lado. A jovem fez uma reverência e se encaminhou para a porta.

Fechou a porta com cuidado e partiu corredor a fora , olhava para o chão concentrada nos seus pensamentos, desceu as escadas sem perceber que estava em rota de colisão com um outro alguém,igualmente absorto em seus pensamentos. Quando ao virar um lance de escada,esbarrou em cheio num peito forte,a pessoa segurou seus ombros,impedindo- a de cair. Levantou os olhos pronta pra pedir desculpas,e seu coração literalmente parou. Os lindos olhos negros de Uchiha Sasuke que a encaravam. Hinata esqueceu completamente o que ia dizer.

- Ah...ha...m-me des-desculpe...- tentou dizer ,forçando a voz. Nem ela poderia imaginar que ficaria assim se encontrasse com ele. - Nã..não foi p..por mal.

- Tudo bem... - Sasuke disse,sem encarar direito a garota e continuou seu caminho. Sabia quem era Hinata ,mas não a reconheceria se não fosse pelos olhos... Ela era estranha... também era estranha quando eram pequenos,mas pensou que o tempo fizesse com que ela mudasse um pouco. Já a pobre Hinata tnha fugido dali mas rápido que o diabo,quando foge da cruz. Tinha entrado em completo desespero perante o rapaz. E só de pensar que ele podia saber que ela era a garota da carta parecia fazer Hinata perder o chão debaixo dos pés. Imagina o que ele iria pensar dela?Iria muito mais além do que tinha pensado esse tempo todo. Só havia uma coisa que ela podia fazer pra que sua identidade ficasse em segredo para sempre. Ela teria de cortar o mal pela raiz. E Hinata sabia bem disso.

.

.

Assim,foi com muito pesar que ela escreveu a carta ...a última de longas semanas em que eles se consolaram e conversaram, que se abriram com estranhos. E que ela amou que ele não a conhecesse, que não soubesse da sua história. Mas aquilo tinha que ser feito ,tinha muito com o que preocupar,tinha o clã,não podia fugir do pai pra sempre...não tinha tempo pra se preocupar com algo a mais.

Suspirou um suspiro resignado. E dobrou a carta. Ela não a entregou no dia seguinte como tinha combinado consigo mesma, nem nos dias seguintes ao dia seguinte,sem coragem de terminar a amizade. O repentino sumiço da garota deixava Sasuke irritantemente apreensivo,preocupado se mais uma vez em ter dito algo inapropriado.

Hinata fez sua última tentativa de se convencer a desistir de terminar a história de amizade com Sasuke. Pegou a ultima carta do rapaz e releu.

_"O que aconteceu agora?Você não disse que estava tudo bem? Ou será que você disse isso pra evitar que eu a chamasse de covarde e medrosa de novo? Se é chegada a hora de assumir suas responsabilidades ,então assuma. Não fuja disso...eu não você já sabia que essa hora chegaria não sabia? Pare de reclamar."_

Ele a entendia de um modo engraçado e diferente. E Hinata sabia que tudo o que ele dizia era verdade,mas era bem mais fácil falar do que fazer. Mas não ia poder continuar com aquilo sem que ela terminasse mal no fim. Pensando nisso,guardou o bilhete de Sasuke no bolso contrário de onde ela tinha,cuidadosamente guardado a carta de despedida.

Foi saltando por que queria que aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possivel. Já estava mais do que acostumada com o caminho,por isso encontrou rapidamente a sua árvore. E foi tão triste encontrar com ela pela última vez...era como se tivesse um elo com ela também. Tirou do bolso do casaco o bilhete e a shuriken e pos-se a pensar se estaria fazendo a coisa certa.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela foi bruscamente puxada de seus pensamentos por uma voz firme não muito familiar. Por instinsto escondeu imediatamente o bilhete nas costas.

Sasuke não era burro e já tinha pensado em emboscar a tal menina da carta. Mas aquele encontro tinha sido totalmente acidental,tanto que ele nem sequer notou o que de fato estava acontecendo. Só depois que a garota escondeu nas costas um papel ,com se escondesse algo muito errado,que ele começou a achar tinha os olhos vidrados nele,sem saber o que fazer ou o que falar. Não era boa na arte do improviso.

- Aah...pa..passeando. - Que resposta idiota,ela concluiu. Achou que ele não iria cair naquela,ninguém ia cair naquela,mas ela tinha que parecer firme na mentira. - Pro-procurando algumas flores...só isso.

De primeira Sasuke não pensou que a garota poderia ser a autora dos recados,e sim uma ladra deles,uma idéia um tanto sem sentido ,mas que fazia sentido no calor do momento. Só deixou de pensar aquilo no instante que viu a shuriken escondida nas mãos dela. Tudo ficou claro na sua mente .Ele teve vontade de gritar:"É VOCÊ" ,mas isso seria uma atitude muito Naruto.

Sasuke se controlaria ,e foi o que fez.

- O que é esse papel ?

- Que...que papel? - Hinata se fez de desentendida.

- Esse escondido aí atrás.

- Ah...ah..é tenho que ir.

E sem olhar de novo nos olhos do rapaz por,Hinata sumiu por entre as árvores sem se atrever a olhar pra trás. Sasuke ficou parado pensando em suas recentes teorias. Se Hinata seria mesmo a garota com que ele se correspondia. Por mais que parecesse super óbvio,ele precisava de uma informação mais concreta,ele precisava ter certeza de que a garota era Hyuuga Hinata. Só depois de um tempo,a ficha realmente caiu.

Caiu quando ele estava olhando a janela do seu apartamento. Por mais que ele não tivesse a tal prova concreta que Hinata fosse a garota,estava praticamente claro que ela era! Hyuuga Hinata era a garota com quem ele se correspondia e ele estava aliviado por estar sozinho para poder se desesperar.

Sasuke igualmente se sentiu incomodado por ter sido besta o suficiente de ter mantido aquela situação por tanto tempo. Ele admitia... uma parte sua ficou aliviado,por que pelo que ele conhecia de Hinata (que era quase nada) sabia que a garota nunca sairia por aí contando tudo que eles tinham conversado. Mas e se não fosse ela? E se fosse alguém que pudesse usar aquilo contra ele? Mas onde ele estava com a cabeça? Ele se sentia tão idiota,que tinha vontade de bater a cabeça na parede de castigo. Como ele pode ser tão idiota?

Ele podia simplesmente ignorar aquilo tudo que aconteceu,mas a constante necessidade de provar pra si mesmo que estava sempre correto praticamente o obrigava a saber se era mesmo Hinata. Depois que ele ficasse sabendo,estaria satisfeito e era o fim da história.

Ele tinha um plano. Simples e infalível. Iria todos os dias até a árvore;e alguma hora a garota da carta teria que aparecer. Já Hinata tinha em mente outro plano que ao ver dela parecia tão infalível quanto o de Sasuke,mas ele só não era capaz de falhar aos olhos dela. Isso porque toda a vez que ela pretendia ir ao ponto de encontro depositar sua carta de adeus,se deparava com um Sasuke desconfiado que ficava de vigília o tempo todo. Ele estava em todos os lugares! Todos os dias as mesmas cenas se repetiam,Hinata chegava e olhava por entre as árvores e Sasuke estava escondido por entre outras.

Sasuke estava decidido a pegar seja quem fosse de surpresa...mas ela era escorregadia demais. A idéia de que ela fosse uma civil comum,foi aniquilada quando ele percebeu que ela estava ali todos os dias,escondida em algum lugar,esperando ele sair para aparecer. Mas os dias se passaram e nada daquele jogo de pique esconde terminar. Cansado e extremamente irritado,Sasuke perdeu totalmente a calma e gritou para as árvores.

-Já chega disso! Pode sair! Sei que está aí.

A garota,entre as árvores,sentiu na voz de Sasuke que ele não estava para brincadeiras,e algo em seu instinto lhe disse para não contrariar um homem com tanto mau humor. Respirou fundo antes de descer.

Há momentos na vida em que sentimos que,quando encontramos alguém,é como se o mundo parasse. Isso pode acontecer por diversos motivos,mas torna o momento inesquecível. Quando Hinata apareceu e eles finalmente se olharam,foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Não souberam se foi pela surpresa ou não,mas aquele seria um momento que eles provavelmente não iriam esquecer.

- Então é você? - Perguntou Sasuke ,colocando as mãos nos bolsos e fazendo uma cara de quem não esta nem um pouco surpreso. - A garota do diário?

Hinata afirmou com a cabeça. Internamente ela estava lutando contra a timidez,embora externamente ela já estivesse vermelha como um tomate.

- Des-desculpe...por não ter aparecido antes.

- Deixa pra lá.

Era muito mais dificil conviver com aquela situação agora do que tinha sido na imaginação de Hinata. E agora parecia não existir assunto nenhum possível entre eles.

- Acho que eu devo desculpas por ter lido o seu diário...- Sasuke tentou sugerir um.

- Você já pediu desculpas por isso... - respondeu Hinata,dessa vez sorrindo,o constrangimento era tanto que beirava o engraçado. - Eu também já me desculpei né?

-É eu sei. - o rapaz respondeu emburrado. "Estou tentando acabar com esse clima ,será que ela não entende?" .

E por incrivel que pareça...Hinata continuou,envolvida por um clima de boas lembranças.

- É ...mas foi muito bom pra mim,quer dizer,eu me senti motivada...

Sasuke ,que até agora disfarçava sua surpresa olhando para todos os lados menos para Hinata,encarou a garota,se deparando com seu sorriso tímido e lindo.

-Como se eu quisesse provar algo a alguém... já falei também...mas foi muito bom.

-Mas não adiantou né? Você estava mal de novo...não é?

Sasuke se arrependeu de ter falado o que falou e ver o sorriso desaparecer das bonitas feições da moça.

-Talvez...é complicado...

Sasuke não fazia o tipo generoso que perguntaria o que estava acontecendo,mas também não era do tipo insensivel que cortaria Hinata sem deixar ela falar. Ficando calado ele deixou que ela falasse.

A verdade é que Hinata queria tanto desabafar que falaria até pra árvore o que estava sentindo,se Sasuke não estivesse já que ele estava,e que tinha começado o assunto...

-Meu pai...quer que eu assuma a liderança do clã.

Era isso?Foi o que Sasuke pensou; na visão dele não tinha nada demais em assumir a liderança do clã. Ficava claro ali que ele não conhecia muito bem a garota na sua frente.

-Sei o que você esta pensando...mas eu não ,eu não consigo. – ela mesmo respondeu a pergunta não dita dele.

Sasuke estava numa situação única em sua vida. Ele não era a pessoa perfeita para ouvir ou lamentos alheios...antes escutava os lamentos de Hinata...mas ele não sabia que era ela. Agora mesmo ele estava quase no limite da sua paciência. E sua vontade era mandar ela parar de palhaçada,mas pensou num jeito mais delicado.

- Você gostava do Naruto,não? Estava sempre olhando pra ele...e não aprendeu nada?

Lágrimas brotaram como numa fonte nos olhos de Hinata diante das palavras dele. Mas não eram lágrimas de tristeza,talvez fosse de emoção,ela sabia bem porque tinha tido essa reação tão sentimental...com certeza ela já tinha pensado desde o começo dessa história toda,que Naruto não estaria fazendo o que ela esta. Sasuke,que com certeza estava pensando que tinha sido muito duro com ela(de novo),teve um susto quando ela lhe sorriu.

- É verdade...obrigada..Isso foi muito gentil.

Transtornado pela reação hiper doce e comovente dela,ele só pensou em uma saída,tirar seu time de campo.

- Tenho que ir.

- Aah...sim...tudo bem. - Ela o viu se virar e seguir seu caminho,mas antes que ele pudesse ficar longe demais ,ela o chamou.

- Sasuke-san!

Ele se virou surpreso,mas ela apenas disse gentilmente ,num gesto delicado, que mais tarde,Sasuke vai perceber que só Hinata sabia fazer igual.

- Acaba aqui...ou...ou podemos - ela se forçou a falar. - ser amigos?

Ele não respondeu,mas ela entendeu como um sim. Na verdade ela queria entender como um sim. Por que gostava da amizade dele. Sentiu-se muito feliz por não ter entregue a sua última carta de despedida. Voltou feliz pra casa e permaneceu assim até chegar lá.

Já o vingador não sabia o que realmente sentir. Talvez alívio,já que pelo menos uma vez só,ele se deu ao luxo de não fazer as coisas meio idiotas que achava que fazia.

Alguns dias se passaram sem que nenhum dos dois tivessem sequer tentado uma aproximação. Mas o universo parecia querer pregar neles uma peça maior . E eles,sem querer,se encontraram numa praça. Só que a vida nunca lhe prega peças quando estamos sozinhos,já que não teria a mínima graça. Sasuke também não estava sozinho no dia. Ele estava fingindo que ouvia o seu novo amigo sem nome contar como ele salvou o cachorro da sua vizinha com suas poderosas técnicas ninjas.

Ele seguiu a Hinata com os olhos logo quando ela surgiu as suas vistas,carregando algumas compras. Ventava muito,e seu cabelo comprido estava praticamente cobrindo os olhos dela.

-Você não tem hora pra chegar em casa?

-Não...só os bebezinhos tem ,eu não sou mais um bebê.

Sua primeira tentativa de faze-lo ir embora não tinha dado resultado algum. Mas nada é tão ruim que não possa ficar pior. E Sasuke logo ficaria sabendo o quanto esse ditado era verdadeiro.

- Olha alí!Aquela moça esta em perigo!- Bradou o garoto, ficando em pé num salto - Carregando bolsas pesadas!

E saiu berrando em direção a Hinata. Ela tinha e colocado as sacolas no chão pra endireitar as mechas do cabelo negro meio azulado dela.

- Deixa que eu carrego pra você,tia! – Ele disse,enquanto Sasuke aproveitava para se camuflar e evitar que Hinata o visse.

Ela sorriu,achando a atitude do garotinho totalmente gracinha,mas com certeza ele não conseguiria tirar do chão aquelas sacolas.

- Muito obrigada,mas não precisa.

- Ah mas eu ajudo mesmo assim! - Disse levantando com sacrificio a sacola. - É ...é..mu...muiii...to fá...cil.

Com um sonoro POFT todo o conteúdo da sacola caiu no chão. Sasuke que olhava a situação de longe e teve uma vontade louca de rir. A Hyuuga também parecia se esforçar pra não rir ,mas se controlou ao máximo pra não magoar o garoto,que estava prestes a chorar.

- Desculpe...se eu não tivesse puxado...

-Nã..não é! Não fique assim! - Ela disse ,se abaixando e ficando na altura do garoto. - Quando você crescer vai poder pegar tudo isso e muito mais! Além do mais essas sacolas são muito ruins!

Ele sorriu satisfeito pra ela,que retribuiu com um sorriso doce. De longe o rapaz observava atentamente e por sua cabeça passou ligeiramente o pensamento de que Hinata tinha jeito com crianças e que seria uma boa mãe,mas ele tratou de apagar tal pensamento assustador mais rápido do que ele surgiu.

-Acho que você pode carregar essa aqui... - ela disse oferecendo ao menino a mais leve das sacolas.

O menino se animou repentinamente.

-Espera um pouco! Meu amigo pode ajudar a gente! Vem ajudar a moça Sasuke-san!

Hinata instantâneamente congelou na posição em que estava, Sasuke não apareceu de primeira, mas quando o garoto ameaçou vir busca-lo a força,ele saiu com expressão tão mortal que Hinata teve total certeza,ele não queria aquele encontro. Não falou com Hinata quando chegou até eles;só ao garoto.

-Por que você não deixa de ser chato e vai pra casa?

-Ah..oi..Sasuke-san . -Hinata disse timidamente tentando uma aproximação.

-Oi.

O garoto olhou de Sasuke para Hinata curioso.

-Vocês se conhecem? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah já entendi. - Disse com um sorriso debochado.

Para evitar se aborrecer com o garoto,Sasuke preferiu ficar sem saber o que o _"Aaaaaaaaaah entendi"_ dele quis dizer. Pegou as bolsas de Hinata ,o melhor seria dizer tomou as bolsas de Hinata ,e com essa ação se instalou o clima constrangedor.

-Pra onde a senhora vai? - perguntou o garoto quebrando o gelo.

-Ah...pra ali.

Quando Sasuke e o moleque deixaram Hinata na porta do clã todos os olharem se voltaram para eles. Afinal quem imaginaria o traidor carregando sacolas de alguém? Ainda mais de Hinata,afinal ninguém nunca tinha visto os dois juntos. Hinata agradeceu docemente,com o jeitinho Hinata de ser,que conquistava qualquer um.

-É sua namorada?

A resposta foi a pior grande moca (pancada, porrada) na cabeça. Sasuke foi-se bufando de tanta raiva,o garoto correndo atrás dele esfregando a cabeça.

-Isso ...isso doeu! – choramingou.

Depois do inesperado encontro que resultou na moca na cabeça do amigo mirim de Sasuke,eles mais uma vez se distanciaram. Não era o caso de não sentirem vontade de se encontrarem,de colocar cartas na árvore e esperar como bobos pelas respostas. É que agora eles não eram mais estranhos. E isso havia criado um enorme bloqueio. O fato de se conhecerem era fundamental para que nunca se abrissem um com o outro. Hinata não procurava por Sasuke por medo de levar um fora tão seco quanto o_ "oi"_ do último encontro. E Sasuke não procurava Hinata por que não queria parecer que precisava de alguém,para o mundo ele era uma pessoa bem resolvida com a sua própria solidão e ele queria manter isso.

Mas não era bem assim. No fundo ele tinha passado a se sentir tão sozinho quanto no dia em que achou na mata aquele diário. E mais uma vez sua vida voltou-se ao total tédio.

.

.

* * *

.

.

- Ah..não sabia que estaria aqui. – Hinata disse quando encontrou com Sasuke na clareira,dando meia volta automaticamente.

Sasuke não resistiu a perguntar algo que a muito lhe atormentava.

- O que você faz aqui sempre?

- Eu gosto daqui ...dessa clareira ,venho aqui pra relaxar. – Respondeu,o seu sorriso se desfazendo ao ver que o rapaz não tinha correspondido o gesto.

- Mas você pode ficar,eu posso ir embora sabe...

- Você pode ficar,eu já ia mesmo.

-Nã - não...você chegou primeiro...

Sasuke já estava ficando irritado.

- Você pode ficar... - disse fazendo menção de se levantar e pra sua surpresa ela se sentou também e disse mas vermelha que um pimentão.

- Ficamos os dois.

Durante toda a estadia nenhum dos dois falaram,quase nem se olharam. Ficaram cada um no seu canto aproveitando a presença um do outro silenciosamente.

E assim foi quase todos os outros dias da manhã,quando por um acaso se encontravam,eles ficavam sentados na árvore em silêncio. Sasuke se acostumou rápido com a presença dela. Às vezes pra quebrar um pouco o clima,alguém falava algo sobre o tempo ou algum desses assuntos que se conversam quando não se tem nada a conversar.

- Trouxe isso pra você. - Disse certa vez a garota retirando da bolsa um livro grosso e pegou o livro continuou.

- Não sei se gosta de ler...então eu trouxe pra que não fique entediado. - sua voz foi sumindo ao longo da frase terminando num sussurro.

- Obrigado.

Hinata pensou feliz _"ele gostou!gostou!"_ como uma menina boba,Sasuke folheou o livro enquanto ela contava quantas vezes tinha lido e o quanto era bom.

Com o passar dos dias,Hinata passou do não dizer nada ao ir embora a dizer até amanhã,e logo eles não conversavam mais só sobre o tempo nem sobre poucos tiveram coragem de perguntar coisas que antes era praticamente inviavel. E Sasuke tinha outro vez uma amiga,uma menina timidamente especial.

.

.

.

E assim os dias se passaram,cada vez mais rápidos ,e Hinata continuava ocupada. Já Sasuke num surto de animação,voltou a treinar,coisa que ele não fazia a tempos,devido ao intenso desânimo que frequentemente tomava conta dele. Tudo parecia estranhamente bem. Um dia desses em que tudo que Hinata queria fazer era se sentar sob a árvore e contar a Sasuke sua última missão ,ela teve que chegar mais cedo em casa e preparar o jantar. E logo que chegou em casa tratou de fugir do pai como fazia a tempos. Eles não tinham tocado no assunto da sucessão e ela não queria estragar os poucos momentos de diversão que ela agora tinha.

- Hinata.

A voz forte do pai desviou a atenção da moça não só das sacolas mas de todo o resto. Quando o pai falava,as pelavras ecoavam em Hinata como verdadeiros comandos e por mais que ela tentasse não ficar nervosa, era algo instantâneo.

Ele disse que queria falar com ela,depois do jantar,e mandou que ela comunicasse a Hanabi também,disse que queria a família reunida para o que ia falar.

Hanabi sentou-se ao lado da irmã, carregando na expressão a preocupação que nutria pela irmã. Hinata estava pálida e parecia morta quando o pai chegou e sentando começou a declamar o que a herdeira mais temia.

- Tomei uma decisão importante para o futuro do clã. Já tinha conversado com Hinata mas agora é oficial,por isso a chamei aqui Hanabi.

Hanabi estava curiosa.

- Hinata vai assumir seu posto como herdeira da liderança do clã. Daqui a três meses ela vai assumir o meu lugar como lider.

Hanabi sorriu desejou os parabens a quase morta Hinata que só agradeceu com a cabeça,mal podia responder.

-Sasuke-kun! - Sakura berrou alcançando o rapaz no corredor do hospital de konoha. - Veio visitar Juugo-san?

-Você esta diferente.

-Hã? Eu? Sério?Talvez seja o meu novo corte de cabelo super na moda . - disse ela alisando os cabelos ,mas parecendo querer esconder alguma coisa.

-Você cortou o cabelo? - perguntou Sasuke com aquela cara típica que os homens fazem quando não repararam uma coisa que para as mulheres parecem super óbvia.

-Deixa pra lá...ele também não reparou - disse emburrada.

- Naruto?

-É ..ahn...deixa pra lá...eu vou sair cedo hoje! Me acompanha até o ichiraku ramém?

O bom de Sakura não gostar mais dele como antes era que ela era bem mais "Sakura" do que antes,quando fazia de tudo pra agradar a ele. Ela parecia mais "leve" naquele dia ,era notável,ela estava diferente. Ele poderia não ter reparado no corte de cabelo dela ,mas reparou que algo tinha mudado,pelo menos no jeito de trata-lo.

Ele teve certeza disso quando encontraram Naruto e ele em vez de fazer um escândalo como sempre,ficou um pouco envergonhado. Sasuke sentiu novamente que estava sobrando.

-Sasuke!

-Acho que vou indo ...bom encontro pra você idiota. - Não pode resistir em provocar Naruto.

Enquanto ele se afastava Naruto seguiu o rapaz com os olhos provavelmente jurando vingança.

-Naruto-kun quer um chiclete? -Disse Sakura animada.

-Eu quero!

-Então pega . - E dizendo isso colocou o chiclete entre os lábios ,de modo com que sobrasse apenas um pedaço pra fora. Ele entrou em pânico.

-Quê!É sério? XD

-Ai como você é bobo!Não vê nem quando uma garota pede um beijo?

Então Sakura e Naruto estavam tendo um romance. Já era hora,pensava Sasuke ,afinal eles dois combinavam,ao contrário dele e Sakura. Aliás,ele não combinava com ninguém,e isso pra ele era fato. O amor não fazia parte da sua vida nem do seu vocabulário. Ele amando? Nunca.

Ficou curioso pela reação de Hinata quando soubesse do namoro,mas não iria contar e passar por fofoqueiro. E acabou até por esquecer disso quando viu ela chegando com aquela carinha desanimada.

- Oi... - ela anunciou sua chegada mais desanimada que o normal. Sentou-se com um longo e triste suspiro.

- O que foi?

Ela não respondeu e ele achou que devia deixa-la em paz.

- Você não vai lembrar...mas uma vez,falei que meu pai queria que eu assumisse o clã...

- Eu lembro. - Ele mesmo não sabia o porque de ter afirmado aquilo,podia ter deixado ela falar,ou pensar que ele não se lembrava,mas achou importante que ela soubesse que o que ela falava não entrava por uma orelha e saia pela outra.

- Então...ele disse que será aqui a três meses.

Sasuke não sabia o que a garota queria que ele falasse. Então disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça.

- Isso não é bom?Sinceramente ,eu queria ter assumido meu clã... – desabafou.

Nisso Hinata desatou a chorar. Além de se sentir mal por ela,ela passou a se sentir mal com ele e pelo seu comentário tão verdadeiro. E tudo que se ouviam,além dos pássaros,era o choro de Hinata.

- Para de chorar,tá bom?Isso não vai adiantar nada... - disse tentando parecer gentil,mas Hinata achou que ele estava irritado com ele. Tentou engolir o choro.

- De...des...desculpe..

- Você não tem que pedir desculpas,não pra mim. - Hinata o encarou - chorando assim parece que alguém está te obrigando. Se você não quer assumir ,então não assuma.

Hinata deu um meio sorriso triste.

- Não é assim...eu não posso...não posso fazer isso com meu pai.

Sasuke não entendeu. Já havia esquecido como era desesperadamente querer agradar alguém. Com o tempo,ele um criou a mania estranha de ignorar o que não entendia,e foi o que ele fez com Hinata.

- Então você não tem saída. Se não tem coragem nem pra falar o que pensa para seu pai...

- Não é isso! Talvez seja...mas ...você não sabe o quanto meu pai espera de mim! Nem o quanto eu já o decepcionei! Não posso...ele me acha uma fraca ,acha que eu sou a desgraça da famíia...

Sasuke se levantou. O melhor a fazer seria mesmo ir embora antes que ele acabasse totalmente estressado com da companhia de Hinata .

- Se você tem tanta certeza que ele acha isso,nada vai poder mudar. É como eu já tinha dito antes...talvez seja melhor você cavar um buraco e se esconder lá dentro.

Sasuke não se arrependeu do que disse. Era verdade e ele tinha falado aquilo por que realmente achava que Hinata tinha que acreditar mais nela,estava sempre dizendo que não conseguia fazer isso ou aquilo ,e que as pessoas a achavam uma fraca e que por mais que ela tentasse as coisas nunca davam certo. Não tem como não se sentir irritado,e preocupado com isso.

Ela já sabia que ele estava certo. E já tinha na sua frente todo o plano pra mudar. Já tinha conseguido tanto,todos reparavam,talvez até mesmo seu pai,mas para Hinata,ela nunca seria boa o suficiente para ninguém.

.

.

- Pai... - ela disse bem baixinho esperando que ele não escutasse,mas ele escutou.

- Sim? - Hiashi levantou os olhos do livro para encarar a filha.- O que foi Hinata?

- Ahn..pai ...eu..eu... - Hiashi a encarava sem entender onde a filha queria chegar. Ela lutava contra sua lingua que parecia ter ficado presa - eu..eu..vou preparar chá,o senhor quer?

- Hum...quero sim,obrigada Hinata.

Ela saiu como um robô até a porta. A vontade que tinha era de arrancar todos os seus cabelos,como ela podia ser tão frouxa?

Já Sasuke sentia sua vida muito mais leve. Depois que ele resolveu treinar,ele descobriu que aquilo era mais que o suficiente pra fazer com que ele dormisse melhor. No entanto,as vezes,algo mais sentimental tirava seu sono e invadia a sua mente quando ele menos esperava. Ele não gostava quando se lembrava de Hinata. Do rostinho meigo,do sorriso calmo dela,do modo silencioso como eles sempre ficavam sentados na árvore,como eles estavam passando tanto tempo juntos,como ela ficava vermelha antes de criar coragem para falar alguma das coisas engraçadas que as vezes acontecia.

Lembrou que um dia desses estavam mais uma vez no estranho ritual de ficar sentados vendo o tempo passar quando Hinata ficou vermelha como sempre ficava quando queria perguntar alguma coisa.

- Qual a sua cor favorita? -Ela perguntou do nada,deixando Sasuke confuso.

- Eu não tenho uma cor favorita...

- Ahn...você usa bastante preto...talvez preto seja a sua cor favorita.

Sasuke encarou a garota procurando o motivo pra essa conversa estranha.

- Por que está fazendo essas perguntas idiotas?

- Desculpe...eu só queria saber as coisas que você gosta...

- E pra que?

- Bom...somos amigos não? - Disse não obtendo resposta.

Ele ficou com pena de ter dado um fora nela. Só que toda a vez que ele se esforçava pra lembrar de coisas que ele gostava,sua cabeça parecia vazia. Ele era um homem de poucos Hobbies.

- Gosto de ficar sozinho.

Hinata tinha entendido errado a resposta dele? Se ele gostava tanto de ficar sozinho porque ficava sempre ali com ela? Sasuke devia colocar na sua ínfima lista de hobbies que gostava de mentir,porque ele fazia isso muito bem.

- Ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho...

- Eu gosto. - retrucou já irritado.

- Não gosta não...você diz que gosta,mas na verdade odeia ficar sozinho,é o que eu acho...

Sasuke espremeu os olhos com vontade de ir embora e deixar a garota falando. Ela não tinha o direito de entende-lo assim. Mas isso seria covarde demais pra ele. Em segundos pensou em várias coisas pra responder pra ela,pensou em dizer que pelo menos ele não tinha que escrever num diário idota pra aliviar suas dores que eram fortes demais pra permanecerem dentro dela ,ou que pelo menos ele tinha coragem ,mas nada do que ele planejava saiu da sua boca .

- Pense o que quiser.

Agora que estava sem ela novamente entendia como ela tinha razão. Ele não gostava de ficar sozinho. Talvez fosse o momento certo pra ver se ela estaria no ponto de encontro dos dois. Pensou no que Hinata estaria fazendo nesse exato momento. _"provavelmente chorando"_ concluiu,só para afirmar pra si mesmo que não pensava em Hinata com carinho.

Só que Sasuke tinha errado. Ela não estava chorando,pelo menos não ainda. Ela estava conversando com Neji,fazia tempo que eles não trocavam uma idéia.

- Você anda sumida...tem um tempo que a gente não conversa.

- Desculpe Neji-niisan ,não foi por mal.

- Não precisa se desculpar...achei que queria ficar sozinha pra pensar...sobre o clã.

Hinata soltou um suspirinho.

- meu destino já está traçado... – Ela falou,e aquilo soou muito "Neji" pra ela.

- Não é verdade,você sabe. – ele disse - você pode falar com Hiashi-sama...ele vai entender que você talvez precise de mais tempo,é muito nova.

Hinata sorriu para o primo.

- Você sabe que eu não consigo...não consigo falar com meu pai .

O silêncio se alastrou entre os primos. Então Neji se lembrou de algo importante.

-Não é fofoca...só não quero que você fique sabendo por outra pessoa... - diante do olhar curioso da prima ele continuou. - Acho que Naruto esta namorando a Sakura.

Sentir o chão se abrir ao seus pés,vontade louca de chorar,berrar que não acreditava e se sentir um lixo. Era o que Hinata imaginava sentir quando finalmente recebesse essa notícia. Mesmo no tempo que namorou Kiba ,ela mesma não entendia o que sentia por Naruto. Como ela o amava? E foi naquele momento que ela recebeu a notícia que ele finalmente tinha conquistado seu lugar no coração de Sakura o que ela sentiu foi...nada. Talvez uma pontinha de alegria por Naruto,afinal ela tinha gostado tanto dele,e Naruto gostava tanto dela.

-Sério? - perguntou sorrindo. - Ele deve estar muito feliz...

- Ele esta explodindo de felicidade...mas idiota que o normal.E você?

- Eu estou...muito feliz por ele.

Neji ficou intimamente impressionado. Hinata também. Ela achou que talvez,ficasse satisfeita só de ve-lo feliz,e isso pareceu uma boa resposta para o fato de ela não ter sofrido tanto com uma coisa que ela já sabia que aconteceria. Mas a verdade é que ela não sabia mesmo por que de repente,tinha esquecido de pensar tanto em Naruto.

.

.

- Vocês estão namorando?Sakura sabe que você me contou isso?

- Você ia ficar sabendo de qualquer jeito mesmo. - respondeu Naruto se aconchegando.

- Quem diria...- disse uma terceira voz ,mas mansa e calma. - Sakura-chan era tão apaixonada pelo Sasuke...

- Ah Kakashi-sensei!Ela percebeu que eu sou muito melhor que ele!

- hum hum...

- Você pode perguntar pra ela se quiser e aposto que ... - berrou Naruto apontando para cara de nada de Sasuke .

-Calma rapazes ...estamos num local público. - resmungou Kakashi se dirigindo a Sasuke em seguida. - E você Sasuke-kun? Quando vai ser sua vez? Já esta na hora não acha?

- Acho que já esta na sua hora também não é? - Sasuke repassou a pergunta para o sensei,que sorriu debochado e abriu seu novo livrinho.

- Sou um homem muito ocupado para essas coisas.

Sasuke e Naruto olharam desacreditados para o mestre.

- O que foi? - perguntou inocente.

- Eu tenho que ir. - Anunciou Sasuke repentinamente se despedindo de Naruto e de Kakashi e indo embora. – Muitas felicidades pra vocês então...Naruto.

Caminhou até a clareira esperando encontrar a pessoa que não saia da sua mente nos ultimos dias . Mas ao contrário do que pensava ela não estava lá. Estaria Hinata realmente triste por que ele tinha dito pra ela cavar um buraco e se esconder lá dentro? Será que ela tinha mesmo cavado o buraco e se escondido?

-Droga. - Disse para o ar mais uma vez. Olhou sua árvore ,a marca da parte da sua infância que foi feliz.

- Sasuke-san?

Sasuke viu a garota parada ,seu sorriso sempre tímido estampado no rosto bonito.

- Achei que você estaria aqui... - ela disse e Sasuke deu os ombros - acho que a gente tem que conversar não é?

* * *

AAAEEAEAEAEAEAEEA uh-hu!caraca consegui!pula,grita imita uma foca. Estou hiper hiperventilando aqui em casa. Não meu pc não voltou ao normal (aaaaaaah) mas eu consegui dar um jeito de postar aqui (eeeeeeeeh) ... chato é que eu tinha perdido muitas coisas e muito da minha inspiração também.

Prometo que vai levar no máximo explodindo uma semana. Vou trabalhar no fic dia e noite (mentira) mas como estou na reta final do vestiba fica dificil! Vamos as reviews,que são muitas XD :

**Fran Hyuuga :**Olááá parceira! Fui malvada dessa vez né? Meu pc me detesta! Que bom que gostou...isso é muito importante para a autora ...eu também amo o muito ele pra mim també é sexy e tudo mais. XD Mas ninguém supera o meu Sasuke..o problema do Sasuke é que eu nunca vai querer admitir certas coisas!o orgulho dele é maior que tudo pra ele...ele é um Uchiha. Quanto ao Hiashi...ele quer aproveitar a velhice...deve ser muito chato ser o líder do clã...Hinata meio que deu pra trás quando descobriu quem era o seu estranho,mas no fim carinho que ela sentia foi maior.É isso aí!Espero que você goste!beijing!

**Sophia DiLUA:**Amei amei amei ter recebido um comentário seu!Sério..fico tão feliz com essas coisas! Que bom que você achou que no começo não queria assim,mas depois foi ficando tão meigo que eu preferi não mudar meu plano inicial o Sasuke ficaria sabendo quem era a garota primeiro,mas eu achei que a Hinata tinha que observar o Sasuke um que se ele descobrisse antes ele ia sumir e ela nunca ia saber quem era o que ele descobriu do mesmo que continue lendo!Beijos!

**SrTa NaTii:**Oe menine!Não foi tão rápido mas foi né?Isso que ém do meu pc ter quebrado eu ainda tive que pensar demais!Agora que eles não são mais tão estranhos a coisa fica mais fofinha...o jeitinho Hinata de ser vai atormentar o Sasuke ...gosto de ver ele tentando ser gentil,se sentindo mal quando fala alguma coisa meio que desaprendeu a sentir,mas pra isso tem a Hinata ...ela é um poço de sentimento!Espero que goste e que comente depois!kissus!

**Maria Lua :**Adorei seu nome...Maria Lua...muito lindo!Quanto ao fic.O Sasuke ficando amigo do moleque não foi lindo?Baseado em fatos reais xD ...es vezes tem um garotinho aqui que quer conversar e ser meu amigo e no começo eu ficava "sai pra lá pirralho" mas no final eu me aquele filme!Um grande garoto...muito legal!Sasuke merece um amigo!Agora...quando será que ele vai perguntar o nome do menino...ele chama o coitado de moleque.E a Hinata ...bom...ela foi bem corajosa!Mas quero ver agora!Quero ver quem vai tomar a atitude!Quem você acha?Beijos...continue lnedo pliss!

**Títia Rô:**ahuahauhauahuaha desculpa por te fazer entrar pensando que tinha pensei nisso quando escrevi,mas ia me sentir pior se não escrevesse nada.Não foi no sábado por que ..por que eu não tinha terminado,estava confusa e queria morrer,estou usando óculos agora e como não estou acostumada fico estressada o tempo tá aí!Meu cápítulo boladão cheio de ódio!Especial pra todo mundo que comentou!Ficou enorme...pra você ler aos pouquinhos!O próximo até o fim de semana !nem que eu digite via celular!Beijos!

Então é isso.A música é dos Beatles,minha banda super supreme!O nome da Música é "With a litlle help from my friends"...acho que é é a próxima...onde vai rolar BEIIIIJOOOOOOOOOO éé finalmente!Espero reviews,com críticas,sugestões,reclamações..qualquer coisa,só escrevam!Senão eu me enforco com o fone de ouvido.

até

boro.


	6. Eu Amando você?

**Cap 6**

**Eu?Amando você?**

_"I've got to admit it's getting better (Eu tenho que admitir que está melhorando)_

_A little better all the time (um pouco melhor todo o tempo)_

_It's getting better since you've been mine" (está melhorando desde que você foi minha)_

_._

_._

Hinata queria o que? Sasuke tinha que admitir estava com medo do que Hinata tinha para dizer. Não entendia como foi que,de repente,o que a garota sentia e pensava lhe importava. Quem era ela pra se atrever a estar no pensamento dele? Eles se conheciam a quanto tempo? Dois meses? Um mês e meio?

- Acho que lhe devo desculpas Sasuke-san,mais uma vez abusei da sua paciência,enchi você com meus problemas...fiz tudo errado.

- Não abusou da minha paciência...pelo menos não do jeito que você pensou.

Ela sorriu para o gesto do rapaz, que não era comum da parte dele. Ele estava tentando ser gentil. E Hinata queria isso. A aprovação de alguém que era aparentemente tão sério e inalcansável quanto seu pai. Queria que Sasuke gostasse dela. Afinal,o motivo dela ter largado da sua inércia,bem ou mal,foi ele.

- Já vi você em ação algumas vezes...enquanto me procuravam sabe? Não entendo por que dessa sua auto-estima tão baixa.

Era bonitinho o jeito como o rapaz tentava fazer um elogio e levantar a moral dela. Sasuke é o tipo raro de pessoa que fica bonita de qualquer jeito,e em especial,quando fica encabulado.

- Assuma a liderança do clã e mostre o quanto você pode ser boa! Essa sua falta de coragem sim testa a minha paciência!

Mais uma vez um sermão. O relacionamento deles baseavam-se em sermões sobre as coisas erradas que ambos faziam. Ela ficava sempre chateada e Sasuke sempre fingia que não ligava . Mas no fundo cada palavra era extremamente importante para os dois.

- Você não entende...

- Não entendo por que não sou um fracotinho. - Vendo a garota se encolher toda com o comentário ele tratou de se corrigir. - Desculpe...não era isso que eu queria dizer...

- Tudo bem.

- Não está tudo bem.-ele cortou imapaciente ,e como sempre era com Hinata ,se arrependeu logo depois - será...que você podia me encontrar aqui amanhã?

Hinata confirmou com a cabeça.

- Então até amanhã Sasuke-san...

- Não me chama de Sasuke-san...parece até que eu sou um velho.

Sasuke deixou Hinata apenas por ter um compromisso bem mais importante ,pelo menos foi o que Naruto deu a entender. Lembrou a conversa que teve com ele.

-Tenho uma surpresa para você!

-Você vai para de gritar no meu ouvido? - ele respondeu seco.

-Ha-ha...nem seu mau humor vai tirar minha felicidade baka. - disse sorrindo - você vai comigo ao escritório da velhota-san.

- Pra que?

- Para ouvir ao vivo a notícia que vou me tornar Hokage!

Nisso braços delicados envolveram o pescoço de Naruto num abraço o rosto de uma garota de cabelos rosas apareceu colado ao rosto dele.

-Ai ai ..que mentiroso! - disse enforcando o namorado "de leve" .

- Qual é a sua Sakura!Eu vou ser Hokage.

Nos ultimos dias,Sasuke passou muito tempo como vela para o mais novo casal vinte da vila. Como ele imaginou,Naruto e Sakura eram o casal mais agitado e alto astral que ele conhecia(se bem que ele só conhecia esse casal) ,era realmente assustador.

-Eu sei Naru-chan...estou brincando.

_"Naru-chan!Que é isso!Olha a decadência que ele esta sofrendo..."_ pensou.

- E então o que é? - Ele interrompeu antes que eles começassem a se beijar ou fazer coisas parecidas.

- Já falei!

- É Sasuke-kun...você vai ter que ir pra saber...uma pena eu não poder estar lá.

Então era algo que ele iria gostar? Seria então o anúncio do casamento dos seus dois melhores amigos? Não...era muito cedo,eles mal tinham assumido o romance.

Entrou no escritório sempre movimentado da Hokage,onde uma mulher loira e bonita com belos atributos o esperava atrás de uma mesa repleta de papéis. A convivência com Naruto deve ter ensinado Tsunade a lidar com personalidades únicas,porque ela tinha até muita paciência com ele.

-Sente-se Sasuke - disse apontando para uma cadeira cheia de bagulhos que a fez rapidamente mudar de opinião. - Fique de pé mesmo,afinal você é jovem. Vou esperar Naruto para falar tudo de uma vez ...como vai a vida?

O rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas,mas antes que pudesse dizer que ela devia saber já que tinha um ANBU na cola dele o tempo todo,Naruto entrou pela janela pousando feito um macaco no batente.

- Desculpe o atraso vovó Tsunade.

- Tá,tá não enrola Naruto! Esta quase na hora do almoço e uma Hokage tem que comer.

- Tudo bem...já estou aqui né!

Sasuke sentia muito estranho quando presenciava qualquer tipo de relação de amizade,carinho. Nessas horas ele imaginava como teria sido sua vida se ele tivesse ficado na vila,os seus colegas de infância talvez não visse nele um traidor.

- Bom você foi punido de acordo com as leis da vila,por ser um desertor e por ter traído o seu povo. O motivo de sair daqui e o fato de você ter mudado de lado durante a invasão ajudou bastante ,mas você ainda era um criminoso rank S.

Ele ouvia calado todas as coisas que ele tinha feito,e tornavam seu passado mais negro do que a cor dos seus olhos. Só de ouvir,sentia suas entranhas remoendo por dentro.

- Cumpriu sua pena como um prisioneiro exemplar e não saiu da linha uma vez sequer...

- Ai vovó ...fala logo!

- Cala boca e me deixa eu terminar!

- Acho que foi o suficiente. Você está livre.

Naruto sorriu do canto onde ele estava.

Então era isso. Ele estava livre. Livre dos agentes especiais atrás dele,de visitas regulares e prestações de contas aos superiores de Konoha,nada de interrogátórios ,ele era um homem livre. Mas o que ele faria agora com essa liberdade? O que ele buscava não conseguiria achar resolvendo seus tramites com a justiça dos homens, com pessoas que sabiam a sua história ,que buscavam modo de entende-lo. O perdão das pessoas da vila,o perdão dele mesmo,ele nunca teria.

- E o melhor Sasuke! Se você não for idiota e negar vai poder voltar a ser um ninja da aldeia da folha! E vamos ser o time 7 de novo!

Naruto estava numa animação só. Com certeza aquilo era a realização do que ele buscou tanto tempo tentando. Trazer seu melhor amigo de volta. Mas o próprio Sasuke estava confuso.

-Não pressione ele Naruto.

-Não estou pressionando ninguém!

Sasuke estava repartido em muitos sentimentos . Estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo confuso,triste e ansioso. Pensou em contar para a Hinata? Para Hinata? Frisou mentalmente. Ele mesmo queria entender o por que pensou primeiro nela antes de pensar em qualquer alguém. Talvez,ele concluiu,mas tarde,ele não tivesse outro alguém.

- Eu preciso pensar.

- Tudo bem...mas antes de sair tem uma coisa que eu ainda quero falar. - disse Tsunade apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. - Você é muito jovem Sasuke...e um bom rapaz...sei que sabe disso.

-Obrigado ...- Foi tudo que disse antes de sair.

Sabia que Naruto viria atrás dele,então eles teriam uma daquelas conversas raras.

- Você não vai aceitar,não é? - perguntou ele,sorrindo,mas não o sorriso mais feliz que ele podia dar.

- Não sei...Konoha não é mais meu lugar...

- Não seja burro!Konoha sempre vai ser seu lugar! Mesmo que algumas pessoas não achem isso! É aqui que esta a sua família não é?

Sasuke sorriu um meio sorriso para Naruto,seu irmão postiço.

- Tá...todo mundo te acha um traidor e muita gente te odeia mas e daí! Você pode mostrar pra eles que não é nada disso! Vê só eu! Todo mundo me achava um fracassado e agora eu vou ser Hokage!

Ele queria zombar do exemplo animador que Naruto tinha dado,mas preferiu ficar quieto,afinal a verdade é que Naruto tinha conquistado o respeito das pessoas que tanto o desprezavam.

E algo brilhou na mão que o amigo lhe uma bandana da vila oculta da folha,que a tanto ele tinha deixado de usar. E Naruto lhe disse sorridente.

- O Sasuke que eu conheço não fugiria dessa batalha.

Ele pegou a bandana e ficou analisando como no dia que ganhou uma igual na academia.

- Bom..é isso aí. Quer ir almoçar comigo e com a Sakura ?

- Não..pode ir...

- Então tudo bem...Eu vou indo!Sabe como é a Sakura-chan né?

Naruto o deixou com uma bandana em mãos e inúmeros pensamentos na cabeça. Só que um o estava incomodando desde o encontro com a Hokage. Hinata.

.

.

Enquanto isso,a protagonista dos pensamentos do jovem Uchiha tentava mais uma vez um modo de falar para o pai que queria mais tempo antes de assumir o clã.

A tática da vez era desfilar pela porta da sala onde o pai costumava ficar até que ele sair e chama-la para conversar os comuns _"assuntos clã"_. Ela passou mais algumas vezes até que Hiashi,estranhando o comportamento da filha ,abriu a porta bruscamente justamente na hora em que Hinata passava ,assustando a moça.

- Hinata o que esta acontecendo? Você quer alguma coisa?

- Ah...ah...pai...eu...hã... – ela deve ter ficado gaguejando por uns dois minutos. Até que desistiu. - fiz biscoitos.O senhor quer agora?

- Era só isso?

- Bom...eu..não queria incomodar o senhor.

- Neji vai chegar daqui a pouco...então vou deixar os biscoitos para mais tarde.

- Tu..tudo bem pai.

_"idiota!idiota!idioooooootaaaaaa!" _berrava sem dó a voz da sua mente.

Mentalmente cansada de discutir consigo mesma ela fez a única coisa que lhe dava sono e foi treinar. Ao chegar em casa,pela noitinha,encontrou Neji e Hanabi conversando baixinho na cozinha.

- Estou preocupada com Hinata-neechan - disse a caçula - ela anda estranha...

- Não é nada... - afirmou Neji ,apontando com a cabeça que Hinata estava escondida ,para o entendimento de Hanabi,que já estava achando estranha a resposta do primo.

Hinata entrou no recinto e Hanabi fez uma cara falsa de surpresa.

- Boa noite Neji-niisan...Hanabi...

- Hinata-neechan!Fica com a gente um pouco.

- Estou muito cansada...Me desculpe Hanabi,mas é que estou morrendo de sono.

Ela atravessou a cozinha e subiu as escadas como um zumbi.

- É o clã...Ela está preocupada com isso não é?

- Imagino que sim - Respondeu Neji.

.

.

A noite passou em dois segundos para Hinata que dormiu feito uma pedra. E levou mais de vinte quatro horas para Sasuke que rolou na cama com a bandana nas mãos. Mas como não era um homem de esquecer seus compromissos,foi até o encontro de Hinata ,ainda que atrasado.

- Desculpe o atraso.

- Nã..não tem problema... – ela disse,corando automaticamente como de costume. - tudo bem?

Como ele não respondeu,Hinata imaginou que era um sim. Ele parou ao lado dela olhando para a árvore no centro da clareira.

- Você queria falar comigo? - perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Eu entendo você...

- Heim?

- Entendo você...ontem você disse que eu não entendia ...mas eu sei como é...querer muito agradar alguém.

Ele estava se achando louco por falar aquelas coisas para ela. Hinata arregalou os olhos de leve,considerando a importância do que Sasuke estava lhe falando.

- Quando eu era pequeno,meu pai só tinha olhos para meu irmão,Itachi,ele era um gênio...então não sobrava muita atenção pra mim...eu queria que meu pai me reconhecesse ,ser que nem meu irmão.

Hinata não sabia o que dizer...os dois olhavam para lados opostos disfarçando a vergonha. Ela sabia da história trágica do clã de Sasuke e dos seus sobreviventes. E estava feliz que ele dividisse isso com ela. Tão feliz que nem sabia como se expressar. Toda cautela era pouco.

- Mas você é um grande ninja Sasuke-kun!Seu pai e seu irmão...ficariam muito orgulhoso de você.

- Não ficariam não. Acabei com a imagem da minha família. E não fiz nada que meu pai queria... muito menos que meu irmão queria.

- Foi você que escreveu nessa árvore não foi?

- Bom...foi o Itachi ,eu não alcançava ainda...

Lembrar do irmão que ele tinha odiado quase que a vida inteira era como um martírio,e mesmo que ele quisesse,onde estava a coragem de chorar sem medo,como uma criança? Ele odiava e gostava,ao mesmo tempo,a capacidade de Hinata ser tão sensível e captar algo apenas no olhar.

- Eu...eu.. não vou te achar estranho se você chorar...

- Não quero chorar.

- Pois deveria...talvez se você chorasse tudo o que sente se aliviasse um pouco.

Ele a encarou disposto a dizer que ela não sabia da vida dele e portanto não tinha que se meter ,mas encarou os olhos marejados da garota e seu coração pareceu se amolecer.

- Por que você esta chorando?

Ela limpou rapidamente as poucas lágrimas sorrindo sem graça.

-Desculpe...eu fiquei...se você não chora...eu choro por você.

Por que ela tinha que ser assim? Por que ela tinha que fazer ele querer ser gentil? Se sentir culpado pelas coisas chatas que dizia?Por que ela tinha que ter feito ele querer mudar o marasmo que era a sua vida? Por que ela estava chorando por uma coisa que nem tinha nada a ver com ela?E por que ele tinha que se sentir tão afetado com isso?

- já passou tá...não foi pra isso que eu te chamei - mas ela continuava a limpar as lágrimas que caiam dos lindos olhos cor de pérola - Para de chorar Hinata.

Hinata parou. Não por ele ter mandado ela parar,mas sim porque a surpresa foi tamanha que ela a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo nome,geralmente Sasuke só falava,nunca a chamava. E o som do seu nome dito pela voz dele era tão lindo que Hinata teve vontade de ouvir mais ,muitas mais vezes.

-Desculpe...foi sem querer...o que você queria falar comigo ?

-Vou fazer você falar com seu pai.

Hinata olhou Sasuke para ter certeza se ele não estava brincando. Algo na sua expressão devia mostrar que ela queria saber como ,já que o rapaz respondeu sem que ela perguntasse.

-Vamos ser seu pai e você vai ter que falar que não quer assumir o clã agora.

Tinha sido a idéia mais boba de todas ,ele tinha que admitir,mas era eficaz e com prática com certeza daria certo.

-Eu..eu vou tentar. - ela repondeu rindo

-Não é pra rir.Não é brincadeira...

-Desculpe...é que...meu pai assim tão bonito...

Quando ela se deu conta do que tinha começado a dizer,já era tarde demais. Sua voz saiu como um fio ao terminar a palavra. Em outras épocas já teria escorregado no chão desmaiada de vergonha. Baixou a cabeça e se recolheu em seu próprio pânico. Por isso,não pode ver a cara de pavor de Sasuke além do ínfimo rubor. Por culpa dela,aquilo podia desencadear uma série de mau entendidos. Podia até fazer com que Sasuke não quisesse mais vê-la.

Sasuke não podia mentir e dizer que ninguém nunca na sua vida tinha falado que ele era bonito...era o que mais falavam as garotinhas taradas da sua infância e todas as muitas outras depois ,mas vindo de Hinata,que aparentemente era única que não sentia nada por ele (talvez ela sentisse medo,mas só) era extremamente assustador.

Mas se alguém não tomasse a iniciativa ficariam ali vermelhos por toda a eternidade,com todo o exagero da expressão.

-Esquece essa idéia...

-N-não!É uma boa idéia ...eu gostei...desculpe rir...

Ele não gostava das coisas estranhas que aconteciam quando ele estava com ela. Não só agora,pessoalmente,mas também quando eles apenas se correspondiam. Ele era totalmente desarmado pelas palavras,e agora,pela expressão doce de Hinata. Não tinha como não perdoa-la quando ela o olhava com aqueles olhos chorosos e aquele rosto vermelho.

-Tudo bem...esquece...- ele respondeu,querendo parecer indiferente. -Então vamos...pode começar.

Hinata encarou o rosto impassivel do rapaz a sua frente tentando se concentrar em enxergar nele seu pai e fazer funcionar a grande barreira que a impedia de falar com o pai. E quando deu por si já estava longe...olhando pra ele pensou no que ele tinha pensado quando ela disse que ele era bonito. Será que a tinha achado uma idiota? Quantas já deviam ter falado isso pra ele? Será que ele tinha gostado? Com certeza de todas as opções essa era a única com zero chances de ser a verdadeira. Sasuke nunca veria nela alguém diferente da garota fracote que todos viam. Vai ver ele só conversava com ela por que tinha pena dela e...

Pensando naquilo as lágrimas começaram a brotar,sem que ela nem visse.

-O que foi agora?

-Heim? - perguntou ainda perdida. Ele suspirou.

-Vamos deixar isso pra depois...depois de amanhã...tudo bem?

Ela ficou sem entender ,mas por via das dúvidas,preferiu apenas nada acontecesse até depois de amanhã ela estaria lá.

Os dias passam devagar quando a gente quer que passe rápido. É um dos mistérios divinos que ninguém nunca vai entender. E era isso que lamentavam dois jovens e confusos corações,e cada um tinha sua própria noção das coisas que pouco a pouco começavam a sentir,e a incomodar. Hinata,sempre quieta,logo classificou como uma amizade com uma ponta de atração tão mínima quanto a ponta de uma agulha. Ele era bonito,e seu jeito misterioso era atraente. E ela gostava dele por que ele era bom com ela ,e por que era seu amigo. Ela queria dizer que não,mas tinha que admitir. Queria que os dias voassem.

Sasuke não era tão esclarecido com seus sentimentos. Toda a vez que pensava em Hinata,que simplesmente se lembrava dela,fazia alguma coisa muito chata que o obrigasse a parar de pensar nela. No jeito fofo,no sorriso quando ele se esforçava em esquecer,ele já estava pensando nela.

No entanto,Hinata tinha um rival a altura na mente do vingador. Sasuke andava pra cima e para baixo com a bandana que ganhou de Naruto nas mãos,era como se o fato de soltar o objeto fosse como soltar também a oportunidade mais real que ele teve de ser feliz de novo. Acabou por esquecer de contar a Hinata. Achou que podia confiar nela,depois de tudo. Numa escala de pontos ganhos para se conquistar o respeito dele ela tinha subido alguns consideráveis pontos.

- Ei!Aquela moça é sua namorada? - perguntou na manhã seguinte o moleque amigo de sentados num banquinho numa praça próxima.

- Não. - respondeu. Ele ao menos entendia por que estava ali...fazendo hora talvez...se chegasse muito cedo iria dar a impressão de que estava esperando ansiosamente pelo encontro.

- Por que?

- Por que não.

- Mas ela é bonita...você não acha?

- Não sei...

- Como você não sabe? É cego?

Paciência subindo pelos céus...

-Não...só não fico reparando...

-Mentiroso... - disse o menino debochado. -Sasuke-san! Você é "frutinha" ?

Paciência estourando como um balão de gás na estratosfera.

- Você não pode ficar quieto um segundo! Isso é irritante! - Ele disse num tom baixo e assassino.

O moleque ficou olhando para ele com aquela cara que as crianças fazem quando uma bronca entrou por uma orelha e saiu pela outra.

- Quer ver uma coisa legal que eu sei fazer?

Sasuke queria era uma árvore pra bater a cabeça até a morte. De todas as coisas torturantes e irritantes do mundo,a pior era incrivel a habilidade que o garotinho tinha de sempre o encontrar. Começou a pensar que ele poderia ser um incrivel ninja rastreador. E toda vez que se encontravam ele contava abobado as suas super aventuras pré-escolares,ele ouvia tudo geralmente calado e irritado,mas o fundo achava engraçadinho ser inocente e viver com tanta intensidade.

- Não,eu não quero ver.

- Aqui ó! - chamou o garoto.

Ele olhou com má vontade se surpreendendo com a coisa mais bizarra e idiota do mundo. O garoto sabia colocar o pé atrás da cabeça,não só um ,mas os dois! Ele virou o rosto pra que o garoto não visse que ele queria muito rir.

- ahaha...legal não é?Aposto que você não faz nada melhor.

Até mesmo ele tem o direito de uma vez ,na escondida ,voltar a ser criança.

- Sei algo muito melhor..

- Duvido...cadê?

E com um meio sorriso típico dele quando estava se achando ,ele virou o rosto e ativou seu sharingan,virando-se para o garoto que olhou abobalhado.

- Viu... - se gabou ,o vermelho voltando a ser preto.

- Nossa!Como você faz isso?

- Segredo.

Provavelmente o moleque falou e falou,implorou e implorou que ele mostrasse seu super trunfo de novo sem que Sasuke estivesse escutando uma só palavra. Quando se convive com pessoas que falam demais,se aprende a arte de bloquear os ouvidos. Ele estava agora mergulhado na sensação boa que era as vezes sair dele mesmo e se permitir mais.

- Olha a sua namorada ali! - berrou o moleque ,apontando "educadamente" para Hinata. O rapaz abriu os olhos rapidamente e se ajeitou no banco.

- Oi moça!

Hinata sorriu,seu rosto levemente ruborizado,seus cabelos voando contra o vento,aqueles olhos pérolas debaixo da franja negra,o brilho meio azulado que tinha o cabelo comprido ...Hinata era linda. Ela o cumprimentou sem graça e ele respondeu com um aceno com a cabeça. O garoto (muito mais gentil que Sasuke) levantou rápido pra ela se sentar. Ele seria um bom ninja rastreador e um galanteador melhor ainda.

-ah obrigada...ahn... - disse ela ,provavelmente pensando "que gracinha de menino" -qual o seu nome?

As anteninhas de Sasuke se ergueram. Nesse tempo todo que o menino o perseguiu e que eles conversaram ele não se lembrou de perguntar o nome dele.

- Nakamura Chiharu. - ele fez questão de dizer o último nome bem baixinho.

- Chiharu parece nome de menina... - Sasuke deixou escapar,seus pensamentos foram mais alto.

- Não é nome de menina! - O garotinho berrou revoltado,sinal de que alguém já tinha falado antes do nome de menina interpôs entre a possivel discussão.

- Eu achei muito lindo...é único.

O menino,agora Chiharu,tinha encontrado em Hinata o amor da sua vida. Sorriu radiante e vitorioso,olhando em seguida para Sasuke com os olhos brilhando.

- Sasuke-san mostra pra ela o seu truque!

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Por que não!Vai embora moleque.

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes,o que Hinata entendeu como linguagem de homens,então o garoto sorriu vingativo.

- Tudo bem...você quer ficar sozinho com a sua namorada...

- Na-na-namorada?N-não é...

Mas ele já tinha ido na rapidez que só as crianças tinham. Evitaram se olhar enquanto se acostumavam com a presença um do outro.

- Não liga pra ele...-disse o rapaz quebrando o silêncio.

- Ele é uma criança ê deve gostar muito dele.

- Não,não gosto. - ele respondeu,tentando parecer o mais indiferente possivel.

Hinata admirou Sasuke de é quando ele se faria de inatingível?

- Vamos? - ele disse,vendo que ela não iria responder a discussão.

**Amando você?- parte 2**

O plano era Hinata treinasse com afinco sua capacidade de falar com o seu pai. Ele não sabia muito sobre o assunto,mas sabia o suficiente para tentar ajudar.

- Não consigo.

- Por que? - indagou o rapaz ,seu tom levemente irritado.

- Desculpe Sasuke-kun...por mais que eu treine,na hora,eu não vou conseguir falar. - desabafou Hinata - disse que me entende...não posso decepcionar meu pai.

O que ele realmente queria dizer era que assumir sua posição como líder do clã era a primeira e mais interessante opção,mas pra Hinata ,se encarregar de cuidar de todo um clã se achando um verdadeiro estorvo era complicado e praticamente impossivel. Ele entendeu que ela achava que com mais tempo poderia se tornar algo melhor,algo de quem o pai realmente se orgulhasse.

- Não pode fugir disso não é?Algum dia vai ter que cuidar do seu clã,então que seja agora. - ele não queria acresentar isso ,mas as vezes as palavras saem dos nossos lábios sem termos o controle . - você não é fraca.

Ela sorriu de leve.

- E você não é insensível.

Sasuke tentou esboçar um sorriso para a moça,e só a tentativa fez com que o peito dela se enchesse da maior alegria possivel.

- Estou com fome. - susurrou ,mas foi captadas pelas anteninhas de Sasuke.

- Bom... - _"a gente pode ir comer alguma coisa é muito pessoal..."_ pensou o rapaz. - Eu acompanho você ...aí você come.-Sempre sempre gentil!

- Tudo bem...

Caminhando eles sentiam muito mais a intensidade do sol ,e ambos pensavam como o outro resistia ao calor. Hinata como sempre dentro daquele enorme casacão velho e Sasuke sempre de preto,ou azul...cores igualmente escuras. Não conversaram ,mas se espiaram e se analisaram,e tão concentrados estavam que nem perceberam que as pessoas que encontravam no caminho achavam de muita estranheza que os dois andassem juntos.

Sasuke tirou do bolso inconscientemente a bandana que tinha ganho. Sabia que Hinata não ia se meter nos seus assuntos e perguntar o que era,mas no fundo sentia vontade de partilhar com alguém o que tanto o incomodava. Existia coisas que ele só tinha aprendido a relevar para ela ,e que tinha plena confiança que nunca iam sair dali.

-Eu ganhei o direito de ser um ninja a aldeia da folha de novo.

Ela iluminou-se.

-Verdade?

Ele concordou com a cabeça,querendo parecer alheio a importancia do assunto. Imaginou estar corado,uma vergonha para alguém como ele.

-Isso é ótimo Sasuke-kun!Naruto-kun e Sakura-chan devem estar muito felizes! Eles queriam tanto isso!

A animação da garota era contagiante e estava contagiando ele também. Começou a imaginar como seria estar no time 7 novamente. E apesar de todos terem certeza do quão maravilhoso aquilo seria,ele não estava nem um pouco convencido.

-Não sei o que faço com isso. - desabafou.

-Coloca na testa...não era assim que você usava? - disse e encostou os dedos na testa de Sasuke ,num gesto tão semelhante ao que Itachi fazia que quase que instantaneamente os olhos dele se marejaram de lágrimas com a lembrança. Ele virou o rosto e Hinata se apressou a se desculpar.

-Desculpe...não fiz por mal. - disse preocupada.

Claro que Sasuke nunca deixaria tais lágrimas caírem. Ele apenas se assustou com sua própria reação. Piscou os olhos rápido,espantado.

-Não foi nada entrou um cisco no meu olho...só isso.

Hinata estava olhando preocupada pra ele,provavelmente tentando adivinhar o que ele pensava...se apressou para desfazer a situação constrangedora.

-Sasuke e Hinata-chan aqui? Juntos?

Eles se afastaram uma distância de mais ou menos um metro. Hinata tentou disfarçar,mas o rapaz percebeu que do jeito que ela era ia acabar por complicar ainda mais a cena.

- Foi um encontro comum...ela esbarrou em mim.

Sakura disfarçou a desconfiança,mas pareceu acreditar na história. No entanto,ela estranhou o modo como Hinata saiu correndo vermelha e como Sasuke ficou mal humorado o resto do dia todo.

.

* * *

.

Depois de escapar de Sakura no encontro,Hinata achou que estava vendo Sasuke demais, e que isso estava mexendo demais com ela. Quando ele tinha se tornado tão especial na vida dela? Sasuke dividia coisas com ela que eram preciosas pra ele,confiava nela,e mesmo que ele nunca falasse, acreditava nela. E o tempo pareceu cuidar para que esses sentimentos até então tão inocentes fossem crescendo de tal modo que ela não podia mais controlar sua mente que as vezes vagava pensando no que ele estaria fazendo,se estaria com vontade de conversar com ela também.

As obrigações fizeram com que ela não pudesse realizar sua vontade de ver o rapaz,já que de repente,ela caiu na real de que tinha deixado o assunto mais importante da sua vida de lado. O clã. Seu pai estava realizando os preparativos e ela tinha que se manter firme e concentrada. Mas não conseguia,ele tinha sumido,e ela estava preocupada.

Sasuke na verdade parou um tempo pra pensar no que fazer com aquela bandana que carregava pra tudo quanto era lado. Talvez ele tivesse,contagiado pela animaçao de Hinata e pelo seu hipnótico sorriso meigo,aceitado. Queria saber o que ela queria dizer,mas ela saiu correndo assustada com a presença de Sakura.

- Por que diabos ela tinha que estar lá bem naquela hora! - realmente a opinião dela importava pra ele,e ele se odiava por isso.

Como se passaram quatro dias e nada dele em lugar nenhum,Hinata temeu pelo pior,que nem mesmo ela sabia o que era,e foi,não no ponto de encontro deles,mas direto a casa dele.

Fazia um calor desgraçado em Konoha. E mesmo ela abriu mão do seu casaco,que desta vez ficou amarrado na cintura. Tocou a campainha muitas vezes antes que ele atendesse...e para a sua surpresa,Sasuke estava com uma grande e grossa blusa de mangas. Dava para sentir calor por ele.

- Oi... - ela disse envergonhada.

- Você sabia onde eu moro? - ele perguntou demais para ele.

- É..hã...eu perguntei... - Hinata mentiu,afinal não podia contar que tinha ficado uns dias seguindo todos seus passos.

- Entra ... - ele abriu mais a porta e Hinata passou sem graça.

O apartamento de Sasuke estava uma verdadeira... ela pensou que diria zona,mas o rapaz era até bem organizado. A cozinha era impecavelmente limpa...mas isso Hinata concluiu que ele provavelmente nunca usava a cozinha.

Ele se aproximou lentamente dela,fazendo o coração dela disparar sem ela nem saber porque.

- Es...esta tudo bem Sasuke-kun? Esta tão quente e você com esse casaco...

- Estou com frio. - ele respondeu francamente. - você quer alguma coisa?

- Frio? - Ela estranhou,e numa atitude impensada colocou as mãos sobre a testa dele - Sasuke-kun você esta com febre?

- Não é nada...

Ela o olhou com aquela cara que as mães fazem quando escutam uma mentira deslavada. Ele a ignorou e sentou-se na poltrona,encostando a cabeça e fechando os olhos.

- Eu vou preparar um chá pra você...

- Não precisa ... - ele disse ainda de olhos fechados.

- Precisa sim..você não pode ficar sozinho...

- Já tive febre e me cuidei sozinho...- o tom de voz dele saiu irritado e seco. - nem todo mundo tem seu papai pra cuidar de você.

Hinata olhou o rapaz sentado de olhos fechados. E Sasuke só ouviu o barulho da porta abrir os olhos ela já não estava lá.

**.**

**.**

-Hinata-chan?Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sakura-chan...Sasuke-kun esta com muita febre...você é amiga dele...se puder ir ve-lo..você pode?

Sakura não entendeu bem,mas confirmou mesmo assim.

-Tudo bem eu vou.

-Obrigada.

Hinata foi tão rápido quanto chegou. Sakura ficou sem entender bem o que tinha acontecido e curiosa para desvendar tal mistério.

- Ele não está Sakura...

- Claro que está! Ele não quer atender...

- Peraí que eu vou resolver.

Sasuke que estava sentado na poltrona só viu a janela se estilhaçando e Naruto entrando na marra.

- Mas que merda é essa? - Sasuke berrou para Naruto que nem ligou e passou por ele abrindo a porta pra Sakura. Se não estivesse com tanta vontade de ficar deitado,faria Naruto comer todos os cacos de vidro da janela que ele quebrou.

-Sasuke...você esta bem?

-Eu estava bem antes desse idiota quebrar a minha janela! - disse levantando-se - que droga!

- Não posso fazer nada se você não abria a porta...

Sakura o empurrou novamente para a poltrona e colocou a mão na sua testa.

- Você esta mesmo com febre .

- A gente vai cuidar de você!Eu sei uma receita que é infalivel! -disse Naruto.

**.**

**.**

Porque Sasuke se sentiu extremamente mal se já tinha melhorado de sua gripe relampago? Antes de Sakura e Naruto irem embora,a garota disse que Hinata a tinha avisado e que ela parecia muito triste e preocupada. Ela aumentou a parte do triste um pouco. Qual tinha sido a intenção dela em dizer isso ele nem pensou,mas pensou muito em como tinha tratado a garota mal quando ela só queria cuidar dele. Aquilo fazia ele se sentia um monstro sem coragem de pedir desculpas.

Já Tsunade tinha reunido o conselho para conversar sobre um assunto do interesse deles.

- Como assim ele ainda não aceitou?

- Pois é...Naruto,acho que ele não vai aceitar. - Tsunade disse.

- Você acha que ele pode querer ir embora de novo? - Ele perguntou

- Eu acho que a última coisa que ele vai querer fazer é ir embora daqui...- afirmou Sakura.

- Por que?

Ela sorriu antes declarar a sua grande conclusão.

- Por que ele e Hinata-chan estão apaixonados ! Mas acho que eles brigaram.

Foi um verdadeiro festival de comentários.

- Mas...peraí...A Hinata não namora o Kiba?

Sakura deu um soco na cabeça do namorado...soco carinhoso,é lógico.

- Eles já terminaram tem mais de um ano!

- Ah como eu ia saber!

- Cala a boca Naruto!E você... como pode saber disso,Sakura?

- Bom...eu encontrei os dois na rua uma vez...eles estavam bem juntinhos ,e ela ficou com muita vergonha e saiu correndo quando me viu...e depois...naquele dia que Sasuke estava com febre,ela que veio me avisar,e parecia muito preocupada!

Todos concordaram e balançaram a cabeça.

-Mas então se eles brigaram temos que junta-los de novo! - Exclamou Naruto batendo na mesa.

-Não! - Tsunade disse . - Deixe que eles resolvam essa história ...vocês vão acabar atrapalhando.

Naruto e Sakura olharam a hokage desapontados,mas juraram para ela que não iam se meter.

.

.

Sasuke estava mais doente do que podia imaginar. Não,ele não voltou a ficar gripado,essa doença que o atingia tinha como sintomas culpa,medo,vontade de ver alguém,e incluia algo como uma neurose. Não conseguia parar de pensar nela,nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes em toda a sua vida. Não via Hinata tinha uma semana e por mais que insistisse em não se importar com isso ,não tirava a garota da cabeça.

Um dia ele acordou de madrugada e olhou pela janela. Lá estava brilhante pálida no céu,a lua,e ao olhar o satélite lembrou-se de Hinata,de como os olhos dela tinha a cor da lua. E foi naquela hora que ele percebeu que já era tarde demais e que estava gostando de Hinata.

E como se não bastasse a tragédia que lhe abatia e o fato de ele não estar vendo Hinata,a coisa ainda podia ficar pior. Não é a a toa que dizem que o melhor segredo é aquele contado a todo mundo...não se sabe como foi que a fofoca se espalhou mas uns dois dias depois toda a vila sabia do belissimo namoro de Hinata e do traidor esse que nem ao menos tinha acontecido! Por onde os dois passavam eles eram alvejados de comentários.

-Você sabe quem esta namorando com a Hyuuga-chan? - disse uma senhora.

-Aaah eu soube...o pai dela deve estar revoltado.-respondeu a outra balançando a cabeça.

Hinata não podia suportar tais comentários e só de pensar que o pai dela podia saber ela se onde tinham tirado que eles estavam namorando? O que Sasuke pensaria disso? Ela queria ve-lo mas agora com essa situação,isso parecia impossivel.Não podia ficar pior.

Mas ficou.

Neji caminhava pela propriedade dos Hyuuga. Havia duas senhoras conversando,aparentemente elas não notaram a presença dele,por isso continuaram falando livremente.

-Hinata-sama está namorando Uchiha Sasuke,você sabia?

Neji congelou ao ouvir aquilo. E embora seu corpo exclamasse que ele devia voltar e esclarecer a história,ele se controlou. Não tinha nada a ver com a vida de Hinata,e aquilo só pasava de uma fofoca. Ou não. Hinata andava estranha,distraída como uma boba apaixonada. Ele precisava saber a verdade,queria saber. E iria saber.

- Hinata a gente tem que conversar.

- Hum...? - Ela se virou enxugando um copo. - Aconteceu alguma coisa Neji-niisan?

- Você esta namorando Uchiha Sasuke?

Ela deixou o copo escapulir das mãos, que espatifou em milhões de pedaçinhos no chão.

-Não...não...fala baixo Neji-niisan! - ela começou,alarmada,sem saber se catava os cacos,ou se tampava a boca de Neji.

- Então é verdade!

- Nãããão! - Hinata aumentou a voz e empurrou Neji para dentro de uma sala.

- Por favor Neji-niisan...eu não sei de onde veio essa história!Sasuke-kun e eu somos só amigos!

- Amigos?Você e o Uchiha?Desde quando?

- Ah..é uma história muito longa...

- Longa?

- É...bom...mas..não estamos namorando...a gente não se fala tem um tempo...acho que ele não quer mais me ver.

Hinata encarou o chão por alguns segundos. Pela primeira vez,em horas,ela tinha conseguido parar de pensar em Sasuke,e agora que estava conversando sobre ele,tudo de confuso parecia voltar em dobro.

-Você gosta dele? -Neji perguntou procurando os olhos de Hinata .

-Não..não... - ela respondeu,convencendo muito pouco.

-Não?

-E..eu não sei...talvez...

-Hinata...por que você só se apaixona por gente idiota?

Hinata riu da sua própria desgraça.

-Mas...acho que já acabou...eu não tenho sorte com essas coisas não é?

Neji não sabia se ficava se sentindo pior por sua prima estar apaixonada pelo traidor da vila ou por ela achar que não tinha sorte para o amor. Ele não se importava com essas coisas,mas achava que Hinata era nova e ainda ia amar muitas vezes,mas não seria ele quem diria isso a ela. Esse era o tipo de coisa que se descobre sozinha. Porque,mesmo que fosse a sua obrigação... não ia poder cuidar dela a vida inteira.

Mas a idéia de que ela se sentia desprezada por Sasuke não saia da sua cabeça como uma música chata ,ele tinha que tomar uma atitude.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke odiava atender a campainha...odiava ainda mais ter que conversar com a pessoa,qualquer fosse ,do outro lado da porta. Abriu a porta com má vontade e só sentiu suas roupas sendo agarradas.

- Vamos conversar. -Neji o empurrou pra dentro do apartamento.

Sasuke não reagiu por que não estava com a mínima vontade de brigar,nem imaginava por que Neji estava ali,só sabia que o assunto só podia ser Hinata.

- O que você quer?

- Só dar um aviso. Se você fizer Hinata chorar ,uma vez só...eu mato você.

Sasuke não queria provocar a fera. Não era cego,qualquer idiota sabia que Neji não estava brincando. Também não podia deixar que Neji daquele jeito com ele, como se ele fosse uma criança.

-Não é tão facil me matar ...

-Já avisei.

Em seguida Neji saiu batendo a porta. Sasuke que tentasse esquecer Hinata ,tentasse se manter longe dela ,parece que ela vinha atras como uma sombra...uma sombra que ele gostava de ter. Sentiu-se desafiado a mais uma vez ver Hinata e depois esfregar na cara do Neji que ele nunca iria magoar a garota,não de novo.

.

* * *

.

O clima na casa dos Hyuuga não era o dos melhores. Quando Hinata ficava triste ,todo mundo parecia ficar mais desanimado também,e ela estava especialmente triste. Hanabi até que insistiu que elas dormissem juntas como faziam quando eram pequenas,mas Hinata só pensava o quanto seria bom dormir...e sonhar com Sasuke,por que era a única coisa com que sonhava esses dias.

Entrou no seu quarto pra dormir e encontrou algo estranho,um recado jogado por cima da cama. Reconheceu a letra e seu coração quase saiu pela boca.

_"Será que você pode ir até a árvore amanhã?Vou estar lá"_

Hinata sorriu,mas também queria chorar...o que será que ele queria com ela? Dobrou o papel e todo o sono que ela sentia desapareceu num piscar de olhos. Agora ele estaria no seu pensamento e não nos seus sonhos.

Como ele não tinha dito horário Hinata foi o mais cedo que pode. Todo tempo sem ver o rapaz,desde aquele dia ,quando ela saiu magoada. Era muito bom ve-lo alí,sentado com a cabeça encostada na árvore,os olhos negros fechados,lindo como sempre,mas pra Hinata,que pela primeira vez o via desde que tinha se notado apaixonada,ele parecia mais lindo que nunca.

-Sasuke -kun...

Ele sentiu o coração bater mais forte ao ouvir a voz delicada da moça. Abriu os olhos devagar pra não parecer assustado e nervoso na frente dela.

- Oi...

- Oi... - ela respondeu sentando-se perto dele.

- Desculpe Hinata...fui um idiota...naquele dia...

Os olhos pérolas cheio de luz dela encontravam o negros cheios de escuridão dele,cada um procurando em si forças para continuar.

-Eu não devia ter ido lá...

- Nã sinto muito ...não devia ter falado aquilo ,não era o que eu queria dizer...

- Eu entendo. - Ela disse .

- Você ficou com muita raiva de mim?

Sasuke estava perguntando algo que não tinha nada a ver com ele ,e a expressão arrependida,e inédita dele,era de quebrar o coração de qualquer pessoa.

- Eu fiquei triste...só queria ajudar...mas já passou.- ela falou sorrindo. - além do que acho que a culpa de todo mundo estar falando da gente foi minha sabe?

- Deixa isso pra lá...eles inventaram essa história idiota.

Com certeza,um namoro entre eles seria realmente muito idiota,quase uma sentiu-se desanimada com isso e deu uma desculpa qualquer para sair de perto de Sasuke.

- Ah...Sasuke kun...eu tenho que ir .Ten-tenho que falar com meu pai.

Sasuke entendeu que tinha falado besteira mais uma vez. Será que ele não conseguia fazer nada certo?Ele viu a garota se levantar,os cabelos balançando,ela acenou pra ele.Só que ele não ia deixa-la ir. Não dessa vez.

Algo segurou a mão de Hinata fazendo com que ela virasse e desse de encontro com aqueles olhos,tão triste e lindos de Sasuke.

- Não é uma história idiota... - ele disse ,mesmo que na hora aquilo não tivesse muito sentido pra Hinata.

Hinata sentiu o coração parar e depois voltar a bater violentamente,quase saindo do peito,ele pegou a mão dela e a colocou no rosto dele,a dele a segurando por cima. O coração deles batiam com tanta força que se podia sentir pelo simples toque das mãos. Ele olhava pra ela como que implorando que ela continuasse o passo que ele tinha dado, esse bem maior que as suas pernas. Ele nunca esteve tão nervoso assim e nunca pensou que poderia ficar assim na vida.

E eles se deixaram levar pelo que sentiam,sem culpa. E quando seus lábios se encostaram em um beijo único e apaixonado,Hinata sentiu uma nuvem de borboletas voando pela sua barriga e uma felicidade única e nunca esperou tanto de um simples beijo.

Não perceberam quanto tempo ficaram explorando a boca um do quando finalmente se separaram,encostaram as testas ainda de olhos fechados e sem saber o que dizer. Aquilo era muito bom,mas não devia acontecer,eram amigos,só isso.

-Me-me desculpe... - ele disse baixinho. - me descontrolei...

- Gosto desse descontrole...-ela respondeu abrindo os olhos.

Sasuke sorriu..talvez a primeira vez que sorria de os olhos pra admirar Hinata ,a única que sempre fazia com que ele se sentisse bem.

-Me beija de novo...

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela ,os colocando atrás da orelha e a beijou novamente,dessa vez sem medo do que podia acontecer quando se separassem. Eles eram os únicos no mundo. E os mais sortudos dele.

.

* * *

OEOEOEOEOE !Uh-hu!Adogay!Nossa...eu esperei tanto por esse momento,espero que tenha conseguido fazer direito. Eu não sei se ficou muito grande pq o fanfiction e eu não nos damos muito bem...eu formatei meu pc hoje e as coisas entre nós ficaram preocupantes,mas é isso aí. Como é meu primeiro fic eu não editei bem então me desculpe algum errinho! Principalmente erro de portugues! Teve uma coisa que eu só percebi agora...quando a Hinata foi a casa da Kurenai ela ia mandar um beijo para o baby da kurenai,que não é mais tão baby assim...eu tenho certeza que vai ser uma menino...e ia ser um,mas só pra atormentar a vida problemática do Shikamaru,é uma linda fofa e meiga menina!é isso aí!

**Agradecimentos: Maria Lua,****Maria Lua,****Hiina ,****SrTa NaTii e por ultimo e não menos importante ****Fran Hyuuga!Obrigada pelos reviews!**


	7. Primavera

**Cap 7**

**Primavera**

**.**

**.**

_"Somewhere in her smile she knows ( Em algum lugar no seu sorriso,ela sabe )_

_That I don't need no other lover (que eu não preciso de outra)_

_Something in her style that shows me (Alguma coisa em seu jeito ela me mostra)_

_I don't want to leave her now (Eu não quero deixa-la agora)_

_You know I believe and how" (Você sabe que eu acredito e como)_

**_._**

**_._**

Mesmo que buscasse no mais profundo das suas lembranças,Sasuke não encontraria dias em que foi mais feliz. Cada dia que passava com Hinata era como uma flor se abrindo ,uma dor se curando dentro dele. E ele pensava cada uma dessas coisas babacas. Fazia sentido pra ele agora,o porque dos casais ficarem sempre tão colados um no outro,sempre se beijando. Coisas engraçadas aconteciam também ,coisas que depois de um tempo de tortura mental ele desistiu de entender. A questão do tempo,por exemplo. Quando ele estava com Hinata o tempo parecia parar,e no instante em que se despediam,todo aquele tempo parecia segundos.

Hinata já entendia melhor seus próprios sentimentos,por isso,tentava disfarçar a cara de boba apaixonada durante as reuniões que tinha com o pai e os mais velhos do clã. Mas estava sempre impaciente e distraída,louca para largar tudo aquilo e se encontrar com Sasuke,sorria só de pensar nele.

Ela achava que conselheiros só deveriam dar conselhos quando fossem solicitados...tinha muita vontade de falar isso às vezes,principalmente na crises de impaciência que andava sofrendo,mas nunca realizaria tal feito de expressar desse modo seus pensamentos,afinal isso faria com que o pai se decepcionasse profundamente com ela.

-Hinata! - Hiashi a chamou ,a voz levemente alterada.

-Sim pai?

-O que está acontecendo com você?

Hinata arregalou os olhos.

-Na-nada pai...

-Pois não parece...esta desatenta nas reuniões,não esta dando a mínima para um assunto tão importante quanto a sua liderança neste clã!

Todo o ar de Hinata pareceu abandonar-lhe,ela queria falar,abria a boca mas nada saia. O pai esperava a explicação para seus atos e ela esperava pelo momento que iria cair desmaiada.

-Me...me des-desculpe pai... - ela fechou os olhos procurando por força. - Nã-não foi...não foi por mal..eu só..estou nervosa.

Sua voz saiu como um verdadeiro fio de tão baixa. Hiashi não pareceu satisfeito com a respota .

-Está fazendo com que eu me arrependa de indicar você...

-Isso...isso não vai acontecer de novo... - ela disse - eu..eu prometo.

Ele não falou nada,apenas passou por ela,deixando a menina segurando as lágrimas e com uma enorme sensação de culpa no peito.

Sasuke abriu a porta estranhando que Hinata tivesse tocado a campainha. Não era esse o combinado entre eles,que tinham arquitetado todo um plano,envolvendo inúmeras das suas habilidades para que se encontrassem sem que ninguém soubesse. O melhor jeito de esfriar o boato era se esconder até que outra polêmica acontecesse e as pessoas pudessem fofocar.

-O que aconteceu?

Ela não respondeu e se apressou para abraçar seu mais novo amor. Sasuke correspondeu o abraço desconfiado,mas não perguntou mais nada. Só de estar próxima dele ela já se sentia mil vezes mais calma,acompanhando as batidas do coração dele ,como uma música. Ele era seu calmante.

Definitivamente ele não gostava de ver Hinata chorar,aliás ele não gostava de ver ninguém chorar,mas ela em especial,ele não queria ver chorar nunca. Sentiu-se mal por que a única coisa que fez foi passar a mão sobre os cabelos compridos dela.

- Obrigada...eu já estou melhor... - disse levantando a cabeça e olhando nos olhos dele. Ele a estava a encarando com um olhar triste,e ela achou que até triste ele ficava bonito.

-O que foi? Quem fez você chorar?

Ela sorriu,negando qualquer coisa,e puxou o rosto do rapaz num beijo. Ele estava esperando por esse momento a muito,não,desde o dia anterior ,a última vez em que se viram. Ele não se cansava de beijar Hinata ,de abraça-la,não conseguia se cansar dela ,ela se mostrava viciante como uma droga,e ele se sentia entorpecido nos braços dela.

O beijo foi mais do que necessário para que eles esquecessem o choro e o mundo todo. De repente a moça afastou o rosto de Sasuke que pareceu extremamente emburrado com o ato.

- Tenho que contar ao Neji-niisan.

- Por que? - Ele perguntou tirando a mãos dela que ainda segurava seu rosto. A última coisa que queria era que Neji soubesse que alguma coisa a mais acontecia entre eles sem ser apenas fruto de boatos doidos. - Quando combinamos em não contar a ninguém,eu queria dizer ninguém mesmo.

Ela lhe lançou aquele olhar meigo que dizia _"por favor"_ . Eles não estavam nem a um mês juntos e ela já sabia controla-lo como ninguém.

- Faça o que você quiser... - ele perguntou caindo na poltrona mais próxima.

- E ao Shino e Kiba também... - ela sussurrou,olhando para a cara do rapaz e internamente, se divertindo.

Hinata riu quando ele lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido. Já tinham conversado sobre isso muitas vezes desde aquele primeiro beijo,seria melhor para os dois que ninguem ficasse sabendo que entre os dois existia mais que o boato. Sasuke não tinha contado nem mesmo para Naruto e Sakura,que eram seus melhores e únicos amigos. Não queria ninguém o acusando,já não bastava Neji e a sua gentil ameaça.

- Tanto faz... – ele disse – vem aqui.

**.**

**.**

Quando eles saiam "juntos" Sasuke se arrependia de não ter contado para todo mundo que ele e Hinata estavam namorando,ficando,tendo um caso,ou qualquer coisa,afinal eles não tinham discutido sobre que nome dar ao que viviam. Gostavam um do outro,então era isso e só. Mas era sempre a mesma coisa ,eles dois nunca podiam caminhar juntos ,sempre tinham que se esconder,e se encontrarem furtivamente.

- Desculpe a demora Sasuke-kun...-Hinata saiu de entre as árvores. - Encontrei Chiharu-chan...

- que pena...

Ela sentou-se do lado dele e ele lhe deu um beijo de leve.

- Sei que gosta dele...

- Não,eu não gosto...

- Você é estranho Sasuke-kun...tem medo de gostar das pessoas...

O olhar de Sasuke mudou de repente ,ele desviou completamente o olhar de Hinata.

- Não tenho medo de gostar de você.

Nunca havia passado pela cabeça da Hyuuga conhecer esse lado dele. Sasuke não gostava de mostrar suas emoções claramente,e ela acreditava que ele tinha seus motivos para isso. Mesmo assim,ela podia percerber o quanto ele sabia ser gentil. Ela se aconchegou nos braços dele,sentindo-se completamente envolvida e protegida naqueles braços.

- Obrigada...

Os efeitos de Hinata sobre ele eram tão grande que não entrava na sua cabeça como ela podia se achar tão inútil. Hinata não valorizava uma habilidade única que só ela tinha. Ela era o amor em pessoa.

.

.

A parte que ela mais odiava era as despedidas. Sinceramente...não deveriam existir despedidas. A sua vontade era levar Sasuke para tudo quanto era lugar como um amuleto,ou um boneco. Pra que ela pudesse ficar grudada com ele o maior tempo possível. Era muito complicado parar beijos que eram tão bons. Bons demais. Ele puxou ela de novo e a beijou mais uma vez. Seria uma despedida longa.

Por mais incrivel do que lhe podia parecer,a reação de Neji foi uma das inesperadas. Ela o aguardou no caminho que ele sempre trilhava e tentou ser o mais direta possivel. Esperava um escândalo da parte do primo,porém ao terminar de falar sua dificil frase só ouviu uma única e simples pergunta.

- E você esta feliz com isso? - ele perguntou,os braços cruzados e os olhos atentos para ver se a moça mentia.

- Estou...

- Então ele já foi avisado. - Ele disse seguindo seu caminho,com Hinata a sua cola. - Vamos...

Do fundo do coração ela preferia não ficar sabendo sobre o que,ou como Sasuke foi avisado,e esperou que o aviso ficasse só no aviso. E apesar da ligeira preocupação com o tal aviso de Neji ,contar ao primo era apenas a primeira fase do problema. O grande desafio deria contar a Kiba,seu melhor amigo ex-namorado,que com toda a certeza,não iria entender uma coisa que nem mesmo ela entendia. Como é que ela,que sempre achou que gostava de Naruto foi se envolver com Sasuke? O completo oposto dele?

Não era uma missão das mais fácil,mas se contou ao primo,poderia contar para os amigos também. Só que antes de cumprir as metas estabelecidadas de contar só e somente a Neji,Shino e Kiba,ela não resistiu a pressão e acabou contando a Hanabi.

- Você está namorando Uchiha Sasuke?

- Nã..não é bem assim...

Hanabi estava empolgadíssima.

- Caramba...ele é tão lindo quanto o Neji.

Hinata encarou a irmã mais nova olhos arregalados mostrava sua surpresa com o comentário.

- Que foi...? Você não acha o Neji bonito? - pelo olhar de surpresa contínua de Hinata,Hanabi percebeu que a irmã mais velha era além de muito doce,muito inocente. - Ah...deixa pra lá...

Passado a estranha conversa com Hanabi,era hora de contar aos fiés amigos. Não era tão necessário,mas por desencargo de consciência ela pediu que os dois fossem a casa dela,de preferência num horário em que ninguém além dela estivesse em casa. Uma vez marcado o encontro para a parte da tarde,quando Hanabi estava treinando com seu time,e seu pai estava ajeitando com os mais idosos o velho assunto de sempre ,o assunto clã.

Foi uma decisão sensata contar aos amigos sobre o romance,caso,affair,rolo,aventura,amizade colorida,namoro,ou seja qual for a denominação que queiram dar a situação indefinidade deles dois,por que ,como Hinata calculou antes,a reação de Kiba foi bem a cara dele. Bem escandalosa.

- Como assim! Então aquela história é verdade? - Kiba falou ,visivelmente alterado,seguido do latido de Akamaru que com certeza concordava com o dono. - Você esta namorando o Uchiha traidor!

- Ele não é um traidor...e não é bem assim,não estamos namorando...não oficialmente.

- Então ele só esta te usando?

- Kiba...não torne as coisas mais dificeis pra Hinata... - Shino falou pela primeira vez.

- Não estou tornando as coisas díficeis...

Hinata olhou apreensiva para o ex-namorado,e Shino em toda a sensibilidade que existe por baixo daquelas muitas roupas disse:

- Acho que vocês precisam conversar sozinhos...eu volto mais tarde. - disse se levantando. - Até mais Hinata ...

Hinata acenou e voltou-se para o emburrado rapaz e seu cachorro,igualmente emburrado,se é que isso é possivel. Não achava que Kiba ainda gostava mesmo dela,achou que era mais o orgulho masculino batendo a porta do coração do rapaz. Ela achava que teria sido assim com qualquer outro,e preferia continuar achando isso.

- Achei que a gente tivesse terminado por que você gostava do Naruto... - ele disse apoiando a cabeça nos braços chateado.

- É ...bom...eu também achei...mas acho que no fundo eu enrolei todos os sentimentos...não sei se o que eu sentia era realmente amor.

- Huum... - ele murmurrou meio desacreditado. - Então você não gostava do Naruto?

Ela podia sentir o climão no ar que eles respiravam,Kiba com certeza queria perguntar a ela o que Sasuke e Naruto tinham que ele não tinha,Hinata também sentia-se culpada por ter namorado Kiba sem ter plena certeza do que sentia. Agora restava uma só saída. Era explicar ao ex tudo que ela descobriu só depois e que nunca tinha tido coragem de falar.

- Kiba...sinceramente...eu não sei se quando namoramos gostava do Naruto-kun...mas eu sei que eu gostava de você. Talvez meu erro tenha sido não pensar bem antes de aceitar...é um amor amigo...nunca quis magoar você... - ela disse devagar ,tomando cuidado com o que falava. - Acho que...o que eu sentia pelo Naruto-kun quando era criança foi mudando com o tempo...não sou mais a mesma pessoa...o que eu sentia por ele virou um tipo de ...

- Amor amigo?

- É...amor amigo... - ela sorriu docemente,esperando que Kiba reagisse a explicação dela. - Você esta aborrecido comigo?

Ele coçou a cabeç relação nunca foi o seu forte.

- Sim e não. - ele continuou vendo a expressão da moça ficar assustada . - Você não me magoou Hinata...e mesmo se fosse...já passou muito tempo,acho que muita coisa mudou desde que nós namoramos,não estou aborrecido com você por que terminou comigo,estou aborrecido por que você esta com o Uchiha...se ainda fosse o Naruto...afinal eu achava que você gostava dele desde...sempre!

O problema é que Hinata também achava que gostava de Naruto desde sempre. Mas as coisas não estavam se mostrando tão claras e fáceis. Evitava se sentir culpada por estar com alguém de tão má fama. Ela gostava de Sasuke. E a cada dia parecia gostar mais. Gostava do abraço dele,de beija-lo,gostava do jeito aborrecido,era ótimo lembrar dele mais tarde,e sentir seu coração pular,sem a permissão dela. Ora...ela era jovem,e estar com ele não tinha nada demais. Era o que ela queria acreditar.

- Ele não é um traidor Kiba...não mais. - Ela completou ao ver o olhar incrédulo do rapaz. - confio nele.

- Mas eu não.

- Por favor kiba...

Kiba relaxou cruzando os braços e desistindo completamente. Hinata esperava tanto a aceitação dele que ele não podia simplesmente dizer o que pensava,que Sasuke iria quebrar o coração dela em milhões de pedacinhos.

- O que importa é se você esta bem...

Hinata sorriu e abraçou o ex-namorado e melhor amigo. Akamaru também entrou na festa(afinal não era só a aprovação de Kiba que ela precisava)e ela fez carinho na cabeça enorme do cachorro.

- Você contou ao seu primo idiota?

Hinata confirmou que sim com a cabeça.

- E ele reagiu do mesmo jeito que reagiu comigo?

Neji não tinha reagido nada bem ao namoro deles. Kiba nunca contou a Hinata que ele e Neji tiveram uma "discussão" não tão pacífica quanto ela esperava. Na época ele que achava que Neji era um idiota metido completo,passou a achar ele um idiota e metido completo ainda maior.

- Na verdade ele não falou nada...

- Como não?Por que?Que tipo de preconceito é esse?Ouvi até da sua irmã mais nova!Que absurdo.

Akamaru concordou com um latido. Hinata queria entender tanto quanto ele a reação de Neji,então olhou pra ele sem resposta.

- Deixa pra lá...acho que vou pra casa...obrigada pelo chá,Hinata.

- Ah..eu acompanho você Kiba...

Eles foram em silêncio até a entrada da enorme casa onde Hinata morava. E antes de se despedir por completo,Kiba virou e disse:

- Há !Mas eu quero ver o Uchiha enfrentar seu pai como eu enfrentei!

Hinata foi estapeada mais uma vez pelo monstro chamado realidade. Não tinha passado pela a sua cabeça o que aconteceria se seu pai descobrisse ou sequer imaginasse que ela estava tendo qualquer tipo de relacionamento com Sasuke. Se ele ainda fosse somente o único herdeiro de um importante clã da vila ele até poderia evitar cortar a cabeça da filha..mas Sasuke era o cara que traiu a vila,algo que seu pai nunca se conformou em ter acontecido.

Ele não poderia saber por meio de nenhuma outra pessoa senão ela. Mas onde estava a coragem para tamanho feito? E se o que ela e Sasuke estavam vivendo fosse apenas um romântico fogo de palha? Mas e se não fosse? E se eles realmente ficassem juntos? Alguma hora o pai de Hinata deveria saber,e teria que ser por ela.

Milhões de maneiras de contar o ocorrido se passaram pela mente de Hinata ao longo do dia. E a adrenalina que tais pensamentos proporcionavam foi mudando para outro tipo da mesma adrenalina,mas gostosa e bem mais delirante. E ela esqueceu tudo ao se encontrar com Sasuke. Quando ela se via nos braços dele,no momento em que seus lábios se encontravam,não tinha como não se esquecer de tudo,tamanha era o turbilhão de sensações.

A cada dia que se passava ,Sasuke gostava mais do perfume de Hinata,do toque de Hinata nos seus cabelos,do sorriso dela,de como ela ficava meio vermelha ao olhar nos olhos dele,de como ela ria quando tirava do cabelo as folhas. Ele havia chegado a conclusão que não queria deixa-la...não só nos encontros furtivos deles. Não queria deixa-la nunca.

Esse clima apaixonante assustava os dois. Talvez fosse por isso que eles preferiam ter seus secretos encontros em lugares onde não estivessem totalmente sozinhos. O risco de acontecer uma besteira era bem menor se eles não estivessem realmente a vontade. Hinata evitava sempre que podia ficar muito tempo na casa de Sasuke,especialmente com um perigo que ela queria correr,mas que não podia correr.

-Hum...eu tenho que falar com você...

Como ele odiava quando ela fazia na melhor parte...mas o sorriso da garota derretia qualquer pedaço de gelo,inclusive o coração dele.

Vontade de contar ao rapaz sobre a conversa que deveriam ter com o pai dela,mas por que será que ela sentiu que isso estragaria todo o clima mágico entre eles? Pensando nisso ,ela resolveu tratar de um assunto mais calmo,porém igualmente importante

-Que..quero que vá a uma festa comigo. - ela disse ficando vermelha e apreensiva em segundos.

- Heim? - Ele perguntou incrédulo,como se não entendesse as palavras que eram pronunciadas pela garota.

- Não precisa se preocupar ... - disse tentando remediar o irremediavel.

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Por que não Hinata.

- Mas você nem sabe ...

Por mais que lutasse contra,não podia deixar de se sentir culpado por ter sido tão indelicado com ela,mas ele tinha total certeza se deixasse que ela terminasse a história ele não gostaria do mesmo jeito. - Desculpe...tudo bem,fala...que festa é?

- É o aniversário da filha da Kurenai-sensei...ela não queria ,mas Ino insistiu... é só uma reuniãozinha...nada de mais.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer não tinha que perguntar algumas coisas que o faziam pensar no quanto ele perdeu enquanto esteve fora.

- Kurenai-sensei tem uma filha?

Hinata sorriu.

- Tem...ela já vai fazer oito anos!Esta na academia e é uma ótima aluna!Shikamaru-kun é um ótimo sensei...

- Shikamaru? - Nossa, ele se sentia mal por não saber nada.

- É ...então você vai?

- Não.

- Por que não? - A animação de Hinata murchou.

- Hinata,não gosto de crianças,e também..se eu for com você todo mundo vai ficar sabendo...

- Só vão meus amigos...queria que fosse comigo.

Hinata sabia que as chances dela conseguir que ele fosse com ela ao aniversário eram mínimas,mas tentar não custava nada,até por que ela sabia que Sasuke estava apenas se fazendo de durão,como era dificil pra ele se mostrar como uma pessoa normal.

As últimas palavras dela foram facadas no ego dele. Porque ela queria que ele fosse com ela? Por que? E mais uma vez ele se preocupou do por que dela ser tão influente na vida dele. Que droga era essa que o tornava tão dependente dela e das vontades dela?

-Eu vou com você...

- Sério? - Valeu a pena deixar o orgulho de lado pela recompensa que ele recebeu por ser tão bom menino. Ele ganhou além do doce sorriso ele ainda ganhou um beijo tão doce quanto o sorriso. Talvez não tivesse tomado uma decisão tão ruim assim. - Então a gente se encontra daqui a umas quatro horas tudo bem?

_"Então era hoje?"_

Claro,nem todos os lamentos e reclamações imagináveis foram capaz de tirar a alegria de Hinata e a tristeza de Sasuke por ser praticamente obrigado a ir a uma festa. Estava pensando no quanto seria ruim pra ele se não começasse a manter o coração gelado diante da doçura de Hinata.

Gostando disso ou não,pontualmente,ele se viu parado a espera da sua lua,hoje belissimamente representado pelo satélite brilhante no céu. Seria sempre assim? Será que por toda a eternidade,toda vez que ele olhasse para a lua ele se lembraria dela? E seu coração ia se aquecer com isso? Será que seria para sempre o arrepio na espinha. Seria essa doença incurável?

- Sasuke-kun...

- Hum? - Ouvir seu nome vindo da voz delicada de Hinata era como um mantra que ele não cansava de escutar ,ela estava com seu rosto ruborizado graciosamente iluminado por debaixo da lua,e seu olhar alternava de Sasuke para o chão encabulada pelo olhar do rapaz que analisava cada centrímetro dela.

- Você esta de vestido... - ele disse fazendo a moça corar ainda mais. Nunca tinha visto ela de vestido,aliás,quase nunca tinha a visto sem aquele enorme casaco,que com certeza não favorecia seu corpo.

- É...eu não uso muito... - ela respondeu obviamente envergonhada.

- Ahn...é...ficou bem em você.

Foi a vez dele corar,mesmo que de modo quase invisivel. Aonde já se viu ele falando daquele jeito com alguém. Ela sorriu encantada com o elogio vindo do rapaz.

- Obrigada...vamos indo?

Sasuke confirmou e ela chegou pra perto disfarçadamente olhando para o chão.

- Sasuke-kun...?

- O que é?

- Em que você estava pensando?Estava tão..distraído.

Seria muito estranho dizer o que ele realmente queria dizer? O quanto poderia ser difícil mostrar seu sentimentos pra alguém? Será que Sasuke ainda sabia o que era realmente sentir?

- Em você.

Mesmo que ela não tenha falado nada,Sasuke podia ver os olhos dela brilhando quando ela deu a mão a ele.

Ele deveria ter dito não. E mantido o não,mesmo que ela chorasse e tudo mais. Foi o que Sasuke pensou depois de dez minutos sentado num canto da sala. Teve certeza que crianças eram algo infernal. E o barulho delas correndo, falando e sendo crianças irritava qualquer um. Não eram nem dez,mas eram suficiente para deixa-lo a beira de um ataque de nervos. Sasuke não gostava de crianças nem quando ele era uma criança também. Se ele não tivesse prometido a si mesmo reconstruir o clã,nunca teria filhos.

Shikamaru estava dormindo numa cadeira ao canto ,com um guardanapo cobrindo o rosto. Kurenai estava sentada com a melhor cara de tédio num outro ,Kiba estava fazendo o papel de palhaço da festa ,papel que Sasuke achou que ele fazia muito bem,e as crianças agarravam a cabeça enorme de Akamaru. Chouji atacava os doces ,quando Ino deu um tapa nele berrando pra ele deixar um pouco para os convidados. Ele não via Hinata em lugar algum. Estava sentado o mais longe que podia na companhia de alguém que queria estar longe de tudo aquilo também.

Shino era uma companhia agradável,bem do jeito que ele gostava ,silenciosa e... silenciosa. Ele se sentiu muito bem no silêncio da companhia dele. Foi a primeira vez que ele se sentiu bem naquela festa. Já que a chegada dele não foi tão tranquila assim.

Logo que ele entrou na festa,Kiba não se preocupou em ser discreto.

-Hinata! Não acredito que você trouxe esse traidor!

Apesar de ninguém ter falado nada ele podia sentir os olhares de todo mundo em cima ninguém disse que seria fácil ser perdoado,mesmo assim ,era muito incômodo.

-E aí Sasuke! - Ino veio tira-lo da inércia ,ele reparou nela pela primeira vez em muito tempo,para ser sincero,tinha reparado nela depois de um vida toda. Ela tinha se tornado uma linda mulher,sensual do jeito que ela dizia ser. - Como vai a vida?

Ele pensou bem antes de responder,pra não causar uma má impressão,pelo menos não uma impressão pior do que já tinham dele. O que ele ia dizer sobre a super vida dele de condenado em Konoha?

- Normal...

Foi a pior resposta que ele podia dar e ao mesmo tempo a única que ele podia dar,pelo menos pra Ino,mesmo que ele soubesse bem que Ino deveria ter uma noção do que estava acontecendo entre Hinata e ele. E o ambiente foi tomado pelo silêncio ameaçador entre eles, e o vingador teve certeza de algo que a muito já não era mais seu lugar. O que ele queria mesmo era sair da vila e da vida de tantas pessoas a quem ele tentou fazer mal. Não importa o quanto falassem que ele não cumpriu seu objetivo,ele quis acabar com as pessoas que tanto procuraram por ele ,que eram mais boas que ele,por que podendo o ignorar completamente até tentavam reintegra-lo ,cada um do seu prórpio modo.

- Inooo-chaaan! - Uma voz meiguinha a chamou puxando a barra da saia curta dela. Sasuke pode imaginar que era a filha de Kurenai por que a menina se parecia bastante com ela. A garotinha puxou Ino e depois Hinata que estava passando por ali e fofocou baixinho para elas.

- Aquele é o namorado de Hinata-chan? - perguntou a menina com um sorriso irônico devido a vermelhidão de Hinata.

Ino riu alto.

- Ora Arashi-chan...tem que ser mais discreta,senão Hinata vai desmaiar... - ela disse - Ele é seu namorado Hinata?

- Ahn..nã...é...um amigo.

- Eu queria um namorado ... - a garota lamentou.

- É eu também queria ,mas está difícil...Konoha esta com falta de homens corajosos o suficiente pra me encarar. - ela disse as ultimas palavras bem alto,dando uma ferina indireta para todos os rapazes presentes.

- Ino chan...você esta falando muito alto...

- Mas é pra falar alto Hinata!Você esta falando isso por que já esta comprometida...uma garota precisa de amor,né Arashi-chan?

Hinata ficou mais vermelha .

- Mas você podia ficar com Shino-chan. - Arashi-chan debochou.

Sasuke ouviu um mínino resmungo da parte de Shino,que no final das contas foi a única coisa que ouviu ele falar. Apesar de tudo,das crianças barulhentas,do seco e sem graça parabens que desejou a Arashi,e de ficar de espectador a noite toda aquela festa serviu para faze-lo pensar,mais uma vez em como seria a vida daquelas animadas crianças se tudo o que ele pensou no passado tivesse sido cumprido.

Hinata observava o rapaz sem que ele notasse. Estavam sentados no telhado,olhando as estrelas,assim,quietos,como sempre. Sasuke não era de muitas palavras,Hinata queria que ele contasse a ela o que o afligia,mas sabia que certas coisas eram tão improváveis quanto Kiba ter alergia a cachorro e Shino medo de insetos. Sasuke sentia que havia algo que só ela podia ver,e talvez isso tivesse feito com que ele gostasse dela,talvez ele gostasse mesmo era de te-la ali perto dele sem falar nada.

Logo no dia seguinte ela começou a notar que ter levado Sasuke até o aniversásio de Arashi tivesse sido um erro. O rapaz começou a se mostrar nostalgico mesmo sem perceber que estava demonstrando isso.

E agora estavam sem a coragem suficiente para expressar o que pensavam em palavras. E no fundo do coração dela,algo maior dizia que certas horas,queremos muito mais do que palavras.

Hinata enlaçou sua mão com a de Sasuke num ato tão leve e delicado quanto sua própria existência. Ele despertou com a ação dela,encarando as mãos entrelaçadas. O apoio silencioso que ele quis tantas vezes e que agora ele tinha,na forma da garota com os olhos cor de lua.

- Está tudo bem ... - ela disse quando ele encarou aturdido.

- Obrigada... - ele respondeu acomodando melhor as mãos da garota dentro da dele.

E eles poderiam ter ficado assim a noite toda. No entanto,Sasuke ficaria satisfeito só de ter a presença dela. Ele nunca poderia se julgar merecedor de tamanha atenção. Ambos não queriam sair daquele tipo de inércia,mas a vida não era só feita de romance,e Hinata tinha que ir pra casa.

A idéia de ser deixado pra trás pela garota atormentou tanto o rapaz,que ele não podia deixa-la ir assim. Não queria ...queria que Hinata ficasse ali pra sempre. E se atreveu a dizer isso sem saber que interpretação tal pedido podia levar.

-Fica aqui...

Hinata arregalou os olhos com aquela sensação já velha que ela tinha toda vez que olhando nos olhos negros de Sasuke,sabia que ele estava falando realmente sério. Se ela ficasse seria a maior loucura que ela nunca tinha pensado em cometer em toda a vida,mas o que foram as últimas semanas do que uma sucessão de loucuras que ela nunca tinha pensado em cometer? E se depois de todas essas loucuras ela se sentia mais forte...por que evitar mais uma,se era de sua real vontade faze-la?

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e o abraçou,assim Sasuke teve consciencia da decisão que ela tinha tomado e sorriu quando seus lábios se tocaram num beijo único,doce,leve...beijo esse que ao longo do trajeto se tornava forte e apaixonado.

Beijavam-se como se fosse aquele o fim do mundo,como se cada instante perdido poderia representar uma vida jogada fora um amor não vivido.

_"Ah, se já perdemos a noção da hora_

_Se juntos já jogamos tudo fora_

_Me conta agora como hei de partir"_

As mãos de Sasuke percorria o corpo de Hinata de maneira temerosa,como se esta fosse uma boneca de porcelana pronta para se quebrar ao menor e gravando cada milímetro em sua memória.

_"Ah, se ao te conhecer_

_Dei pra sonhar, fiz tantos desvarios_

_Rompi com o mundo, queimei meus navios_

_Me diz pra onde é que inda posso ir"_

Hinata queria aproveitar cada sensação única,cada momento e cada sabor,queria viver mais e mais daquele sonho,coisas que nunca passaram pela mente sempre preocupada em agradar o pai,que ela fosse viver.

_"Se nós nas travessuras das noites eternas_

_Já confundimos tanto as nossas pernas_

_Diz com que pernas eu devo seguir"_

E naquela noite ,que era linda ,mesmo com o céu sem estrelas ,Sasuke e Hinata se amaram e se tornaram um só. De que importava se ele não via a lua no céu, se tinha duas luas muito mais brilhantes encarando seus olhos,envolta nos seus braços?

_"Se entornaste a nossa sorte pelo chão_

_Se na bagunça do teu coração_

_Meu sangue errou de veia e se perdeu"_

Eles tinham tudo que precisavam para viver por toda a eternidade.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke despertou antes. E por um segundo pensou ter sido um sonho pervertido e romântico(se é que isso é possivel) a maravilhosa noite. Tudo se tornou mais claro e real ao sentir repousada em seu peito a mão delicada que só podia ser dela.

Levantou-se num pulo! De todas as besteiras que ele tinha feito na vida aquela tinha sido com certeza a pior de todas. A mais grave,a mais abominável de todas. Teria ele abusado da doce,inocente,pura ,intocada Hinata? Seria ele um canalha que merecia a morte? Será que ele nunca faria nada certo?

Vestiu correndo as roupas,uma camiseta pelo avesso jogada no chão,preparando uma desculpa,uma boa explicação,ou um plano de fuga da multidão de Hyuugas que viriam com tochas,paus e pedras assasinar o herdeiro e único Uchiha.

Enquanto isso Hinata dormia feito uma pedra,um sono tranquilo feito de um bebê. O rapaz se alarmava toda vez que ela se mexia ou sorria enquanto dormia,embalada por um sonho bom. Ele era tão linda,linda e dele,e só de olhar para ela,sentia a tranquilidade única que era estar com ela. Alguma coisa no seu jeito o atraia como nenhuma outra tinha feito antes.

Quando se pegou já estava admirando a mulher deitada em sua cama,abraçada ao seu travesseiro. E como um idiota pensou algo até então impénsavel para seu coração cheio de dor e amargura,e disse baixinho,tão baixo que ele mesmo não deveria escutar...

- Vou me casar com você...

Mas quando Hinata ameaçou e finalmente despertou,a sensação de tranquilidade se foi,e um pânico tremendo tomou piscou,esfregando os olhos,e a ficha caiu,não era um sonho ,tinha sido real, talvez a coisa mais real que ela já tinha sorriu,vermelha como um tomate,afundando a cara amassada no travesseiro.

- Desculpe se eu...

- Você...você não fez nada sozinho foi?

E foi assim que Sasuke entendeu quando um homem realmente ama uma mulher.É quando ela acorda com a cara amassada e descabelada,mas mesmo assim,você a acha linda,divina.

Ela estava vermelha até as orelhas de tamanha vergonha. Era mais complicado do que parecia agir como adulta em situações assim. E tão era importante pra ela queria que ele soubesse que ela não estava arrependida,em nenhum momento.

Ela arrastou suas roupas enrolada no seu lençol para o banheiro enquanto Sasuke fingia procurar algo pra comer.

- Ahn...Sasuke...você não tem um pente pra me emprestar?

Ele chegou na porta e olhou Hinata processando a simples pergunta dela. Vasculhou a memória inteira antes de chegar a conclusão.

- Não tenho um.

Ela sorriu da cara dele.

- Como você penteia seu cabelo então?

Ele demonstrou as habilidades secretas de um homem para manter seus cabelos arrumados com um simples sacode de cabeça. Hinata não era ligada em moda com as outras garotas,ela fazia o estilo mais simples,mas daí a acordar e só balançar a cabeça,ela não fazia isso nem quando ostentava os cabelos resolveu dar um jeito por si mesmo.

-Vem aqui...

E passou os dedos pelos longos cabelos dela,endireitando o pouco que podia endireitar.

-Obrigada...

E seus olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez naquele dia. E Hinata sorriu antes do rapaz beija-la. Não havia tempo a perder até que ela fosse embora.

**.**

**.**

Foi um sufoco,mas Hinata conseguiu chegar de fininho e sem encontrar ninguém. Não é tão dificil quando se pode entrar pela janela. O pior mesmo era não deixar que ninguém visse,e vizinhos fofoqueiros são o que não faltam nesse mundo. Caiu na sua cama. Não podia deixar de se sentir extremamente feliz. A vontade era de sorrir sem parar e abraçar a todos,contagiar a todos com sua felicidade.

Os dias que se passaram depois foram como a verdadeira continuação do paraíso. Hinata e Sasuke não podiam estar mais felizes consigo mesmos. Conversaram sobre coisas que nunca tinham conversado antes,como antigos casos e coisas parecidas,embora Sasuke não gostasse nem de lembrar das investidas diretas de Karin. E quando eles conversavam,Hinata notava que com um pouco mais de conversa,ele aceitaria a bandana e que eles seriam felizes para sempre.

Mas as coisas nunca foram simples assim para Sasuke,e nem pra complexada Hinata.

Ao que parecia ,o amor causava sintomas óbvios demais,que se mostram cada vez mais claros quando se esta fazendo uma coisa que não quer. Hinata tinha esquecido do clã. Faltava poucas semanas para a cerimônia...mas pela primeira vez na vida ela não estava nem aí. Não é que não se importasse,mas ela apenas se conformou que talvez fosse a hora,ela estaria bem se não estivesse sozinha.

Era uma tarde bonita e quente e tudo que ela não queria era estar ali. Seria bem mais agradável estar em qualquer outro lugar,mas ela conversava com os mais idosos do seu clã. Os sábios davam conselhos,e ao ver dela,conselhos só deveriam ser dados quando fossem pedidos,mas como dizer algo que parece tão grosso a pessoas que eram tidas como sábias?

Estava flutuando.

-Hinata...precisamos conversar.

Ela congelou como de costume ao ouvir a voz do pai,grave e séria. O pai não era um homem de muitas conversas ,então ela podia esperar por uma sonora bronca. Será que esse tempo todo que tentou se monstrar presente nada tinha adiantado?

- Essa sua distração esta me irritando!

De onde surgiu aquela coragem ela não sabia. Não importa de onde fosse ,ela abençoava a fonte daquela força para responder.

- Desculpe pai...

- Desculpas não vão adiantar,Hinata eu quero responsabilidade,você não pode fazer isso? É tão dificil assim?

Ela estava murchando,mas não iria desistir.

- Pai...eu preciso de tempo.

Foi como se Hiashi tivesse levado um sonoro tapa na cara da filha mais velha,tamanha foi sua surpresa e indignação. Ela abaixou os olhos para continuar a falar sem encarar o pai.

- Eu quero muito assumir o clã...é minha família e minha responsabilidade,mas se eu o fizer agora,o que eu vou viver? - ela desabafou . - Tem tantas coisas que eu ainda não fiz,tanta coisa que eu quero provar ao senhor...e pra mim mesma também. Preciso de tempo pra isso...

Mesmo que ele entendesse,no calor do momento ,a última coisa que ele não queria era entender a filha.

- O que você quer Hinata? Envergonhar a família principal? O clã? Nos envergonhar?

- Nã...não...eu sei ,eu imagino que o senhor também sofreu por ter que assumir o clã tão novo,por isso queria que me entendesse.

- Esta fazendo isso por aquele rapaz?

Então ele sabia de Sasuke? Sabia o tempo todo...ela não pode conter as lágrimas que brotaram. Olhou o pai com vergonha de estar chorando.

- Não...eu nunca agi mais por mim em toda a minha vida... só quero ...estar pronta.

Hiashi não continuou a conversa. Saiu da sala deixando Hinata sozinha com suas lágrimas. Assim que o pai saiu ela se deu conta que respirava com certa dificuldade,e que sentia seu peito comprimido. Não era o que devia acontecer. Ela procurava o alívio ao falar com o pai,não mais dor.

Deu três passos em direção ao quarto antes de cair dura no chão.

**.**

**.**

-Hinata neechaaan?

Ela ouviu uma voz ao longe que lhe chamava muitas e muitas vezes. A escuridão total deu lugar a uma luz intensa que depois se formou o rosto da irmã mais nova. Levantou-se.

- Você esta bem?Encontrei você caída no chão...

- Ah...desculpe Hanabi ,acho que fiz uma besteira ...

Hanabi cobriu a boca com as mãos chocadas.

- Por Kami-sama...é o que eu estou pensando?

Ela entendeu que Hanabi pensava que ela estava grávida. E sentiu uma saudade de quando a irmã era pequena.

- Não...acho que decepcionei o papai.

- Aah...por isso ele estava tão estressado...

Hinata desatou a chorar baixinho,acalentada pela irmã,ela nem precisava contar sobre o que era,dava pra ver nos olhos da "neechan" que ela chorava pelo assunto clã.

**.**

**.**

Um pouco longe dali,Sasuke abriu a porta da sua casa esperançoso. E sua esperança transformou-se em algo estranho.

- Precisamos conversar rapaz. - disse um Hiashi,frio e muito sério.

* * *

Olá meu povo!Dessa vez não tem uma desculpa muito lógica para que o capítulo demorasse tanto,a desculpa é mesmo sentimental...só quem vai entender é quem acompanha o mangá...tem um tempo que eu não lia e quando eu li fiquei muito bolada com o Sasuke. E foi como se tudo que eu tinha na minha mente sumisse! Mas com a ajuda do Chico Buarque,o homem mais sexy do mundo,recobrei minha vontade de menines...Sasukemo num é mole não...psicologo nele! A música lá em cima é Somenthing,dos Beatles. E a no meio é do Chico Buarque...Eu te amo o nome... Something diz algo mais ou menos assim : _em algum lugar em seu sorriso ela sabe que eu não preciso de outra,algo em seu jeito ele me mostra ,eu não quero deixa-la agora ,você sabe que eu acredito e muito. _

**Titia-ro,****Maria Lua,****Luh Hyuuga,****Hiina e por ultimo e igualmente importante,****SrTa NaTii! Obrigada pelos review!**

opaaa...esse cap vai para o George Harrison( dos Beatles...que fez essa música linda que embalou meus momentos em frente ao pc) ele sabia escrever,embora ninguém reparasse.


	8. Folhas secas

**Cap 8**

**Folhas secas**

**.**

_"Primavera se foi e com ela meu amor_

_Quem me dera poder consertar tudo que eu fiz_

_O perfume que andava com o vento pelo ar_

_Primavera soprando pr'um caminho mais feliz"_

_._

_._

Ele não sabia o que pensar quando deu de cara com Hiashi e sua cara de pouquíssimos amigos. Primeiro por que não imaginava que ele soubesse onde ele morava,segundo por que não imaginava que ele soubesse que ele e Hinata tinham qualquer tipo relacionamento. Não havia como duvidar de que era o pai de Hinata ali,era muito óbvio ,por que não dá pra confundir um Hyuuga,muito menos o líder deles. Ele nunca tinha estado tão ferrado.

Foram segundos longos como a eternidade em que os homens se encararam. Hiashi estava impaciente.

- Então,posso entrar?

Ele abriu passagem para o carrancudo homem passar e se alojar num canto. Por sorte,não havia nada bagunçado,o que poderia causar uma boa impressão em outras horas. No entanto,a ultima coisa que Hiashi estava preocupado era se o rapaz era ou não um bagunçeiro. Sasuke até tentou se controlar,mas a arrongância fazia parte do seu ser. E se mostrar indiferente ao assunto,mesmo que não fosse bem assim,foi inevitável.

- O que o senhor deseja? – perguntou,arrongante,mas educado.

Isso foi o passo para que Hiashi fosse o mais direto possível.

- Quero que se afaste de Hinata e termine esse namoro idiota entre vocês dois.

É claro que ele estava surpreso. Não sabia que eles fingiam tão mal assim que até o pai dela tinha percebido..só podia ter sido culpa da maldita pessoa linguaruda (ou das pessoas) que espalhou aquela fofoca. Se ele pegasse essa pessoa,ela iria preferir estar no inferno. Mas isso ficaria pra depois,porque no momento,quem estava numa situação quase infernal era ele.

- Hinata já é maior de idade e sabe o que faz,o senhor não acha?

Hiashi ,que já não tinha uma imagem positiva de Sasuke ,como todos na vila,teve plena e total certeza que ele era mais um garoto mimado e convencido.

- Hinata deve ter contado a você sobre o clã... - ele começou a tentar mudar o rumo da conversa antes que ela se tornasse uma discussão. - Tudo que ela não precisa nesse momento é de mais alguém pra distrai-la. Ela tem uma responsabilidade com a familia dela ,e tem que estar centrada nisso. Não precisa de ninguém a influenciando...

Sasuke estava revoltado. Hiashi pensava que ele tinha enfiado as idéias revoltosas de Hinata,quando na verdade todas as suas tentativas de tentar fazer Hinata se impor ao pai foram frustradas pela própria força de vontade da garota em não desagradar o pai.

- Não estou influenciando Hinata...e mesmo que eu tentasse, eu não conseguiria por que ela não é nenhuma idiota. - Sasuke se orgulhava do seu auto-controle. - O senhor acha que Hinata é fraca, que ela é boba,mas ela não é.

- Esta insinuando que eu não conheço minha filha?

- Entenda o que quiser. - ele disse,frio com um iceberg. - Acha que Hinata é fraca por que ela não é como você. Hinata nunca vai ser a líder que você quer,por que ela não é você.

Pra quem não costumava falar muito,Sasuke já tinha falado até demais,e ao que parece,tinha conseguido fazer o carrancudo homem pensar. Aquele podia ser o fim da discussão e um final feliz a vista,mas existe algo,chamado orgulho,que corrompe os homens ,fazendo com que eles escolham o caminho errado mesmo quando eles podem seguir o caminho certo. Sasuke sabia que Hiashi não ia aceitar assim tão fácil o que ele disse,mesmo que fosse o certo. E Sasuke entendia,por que era tão orgulhoso quanto.

- Você é muito pretensioso,achando que conhece minha filha e a vida dela...é um garoto muito abusado.

Sasuke girou a maçaneta,claramente pedindo ao homem para que ele se retirasse. E antes dele sair, Hiashi e Sasuke cruzaram olhares mortais.

- Você não sabe o quanto esta prejudicando minha filha.

- Diga isso a ela então.

Ele tinha conseguido sair por cima na tal discussão. Não conseguiu se apresentar como um bom namorado,mas nunca tinha sido a sua intenção. Hiashi achava que Sasuke era um menino abusado sempre com uma resposta na ponta da lingua para desafia-lo,Sasuke achava que ele era um pai tirano que não entendia a filha,e coisas assim não se consertam com qualquer conversa,muito menos quando o assunto não é agradavel aos dois.

No entanto,Sasuke sentiu as palavras finais do pai da moça entrarem no coração e teve a certeza de que pagaria por elas num futuro próximo. Talvez fosse apenas uma neurose da sua parte,e isso pouco importava,por que neurose ou não,elas permaneceriam ali durante todo o dia.

Nem tão longe nem tão perto dali,Hinata curtia sua própria fossa. E seus sentimentos em relação ao pai andavam confusos como nunca. Quando tinha finalmente falado o que pensava para o pai,ela não estava feliz,tampouco orgulhosa de si mesma,mas também não conseguia se arrepender. A reação do pai não foi como ela achava que ia ser ,mas ela tinha um novo objetivo,que era fugir do pai.

E assim foi-se uma semana.

Semana essa que os pombinhos,cada um mergulhado nos seus problemas,mal se viram. O grande porém de se manter um romance escondido,é que tudo tem que ser mantido no mais absoluto segredo. O que é irritante,por que até no mais casual dos encontros que eles poderiam ter nos caminhos da vida,melhor,nos caminhos da vila,tinham que fingir ignorar a presença do outro ,o que não era fácil,não pra Hinata.

E naquele dia ela estava com Neji quando encontrou-se casualmente com Sasuke. Mal cruzaram olhares,e Neji prontamente indagou.

- Vocês brigaram? - Era visivel em seu olhar que a resposta ideal seria o sim,mas Hinata teve de quebrar a velada empolgação do primo.

- Não...só que eu não posso falar com ele assim na frente de todo mundo.

Sasuke tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha agido como idiota nesse tempo com Hinata. Se ele soubesse que garotas traziam tantos comportamentos estranhos ele teria virado um monge que habitava uma montanha distante e gelada,e sem mulheres,principalmente. Ele sabia muito bem os problemas que garotas representavam,mesmo que tenha passado boa parte da sua adolescência conturbada ao redor de homens e sem pensar muito nessas coisas,não havia mistério nenhum em entender que mulheres provocavam efeitos estranhos. Só que ele nunca tinha vivido isso.

Tais divagações sobre comportamento e mulheres se deve ao fato de ele ter dado incontáveis voltas ao redor do mesmo lugar tentando estabelecer algum contato com Hinata sem chamar atenção do público maior.

- Escreve o que você quer falar com ele. - Disse Neji ,contrariado pela própria atitude.

- Não precisa...não precisa se incomodar Neji-niisan...

- Faz logo antes que eu desista...por favor.

Hinata riu sem graça antes de caçar algum papel.

Inquieto,Sasuke já estava disposto a desistir,quando notou uma estranha movimentação entre ele. Observou atento quando Hinata deu um delicado aceno com as mãos para o primo ,que ficou parado no mesmo local onde estava. E quando a moça tomou certa distância viu que Neji se dirigia a ele. Entendeu de imediato a jogada e acompanhou o rapaz.

-Hinata-sama pediu para entregar isso... - ele disse sem olhar nos olhos de Sasuke .

- Obrigado... - Ele respondeu sem saber o que realmente falar,e ficou esperando que Neji falasse alguma coisa que tivesse esquecido de falar no dia em que foi a sua casa,onde agora era comum receber visitas de Hyuugas ciumentos ou revoltados com ele.

- É só cuidar bem de Hinata ... - ele respondeu firme e partiu.

Escutar aquelas palavras faziam renascer dentro dele pensamentos que ele queria que ficassem que constantemente guardados. Pensamentos que tinham surgido desde que beijara Hinata pela primeira vez,não,desde o primeiro contado com ela,ele sempre se preocupou que seu costume de magoar as pessoas acabassem por magoar também ela,que não merecia isso; não que os outros merecessem ser magoados. Acontece que ele gostava de Hinata de um modo diferente dos demais. E podia sentir nas palavras de Hiashi e de Neji a certeza que ele acabaria por deixar Hinata triste. Ele temia isso.

São em momentos como esse,em que os problemas tomam conta trazendo a tona coisas que devem ficar escondidas que a solução é procurar uma distração mais forte e mais eterna que os problemas. E não existe melhor e mais eterna distração que o amor. Ele sabia disso e se deixava levar por Hinata e se dar ao luxo de esquecer tudo o que o afligia quando estava com ela.

A árvore na clareira,que carregava as lembranças que Sasuke tinha com o irmão mais velho,agora era a única testemunha viva dos momentos em que foi feliz. Já tinha se tornado uma verdadeira amiga e já tinha um certo tempo que ele não a visitava.

Hinata estava displicentemente encostada na árvore,envolta no seu costumeiro casaco e olhava algum ponto no topo das árvores. E ele achava a beleza que podia ser considerada simples e sem sal dela tão incrivel que até o movimento que ela fez com a cabeça pra ve-lo deveria ser gravado na memória dele para o sempre.

- Sasuke...

- Senti sua falta ... - Ele deixou um lamento quase inaudível,mas que ela escutou. E isso a fez sorrir do modo doce que só ela sabia fazer.

- Eu também senti sua falta. - Ela respondeu ,seu sorriso meigo contrastando com o rubor já comum nela.

Ela fechou os olhos quando ele mexeu no seu cabelo e a abraçou. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz respondendo ao abraço que ele lhe dava ao redor de sua isso que ela esperava afinal. Não iam gastar o pouco tempo que tinham juntos em declarações de amor que não faziam muito o estilo de Sasuke. Só com o pouco que ele dizia,já levava qualquer garota que conhecia o jeito nada sensivel de Sasuke aos céus. Pelo menos fazia com que ela se sentisse no céu. Ela nunca poderia imaginar que terminaria por ouvir gentilezas do cara mais gostoso da vila que todo mundo queria,menos ela? Pois é ,como as coisa mudavam,como mudavam também os sentimentos.

Era engraçado que por mais intimidade que os dois ainda tivesse,quando se tratava de sentar e conversar tudo era mais complicado para eles dois,Sasuke e Hinata era mais olhar,toque . Mas ainda assim ,existia momentos que se pedia uma conversa.

O rapaz não costumava fazer coisas assim,ao seu ver,tão bestas,mas parou de se preocupar com o que fazia ou deixava de fazer quando estava com ela. Sasuke podia sentir o cheiro do mato onde estava deitado ,podia imaginar os bichinhos fazendo festa na sua cabeça,mas estava bem. O cabelo de Hinata também era cheiroso e era facil sentir o perfume com uma mecha caindo quase no seu rosto. Eles se perdiam encarando um ao outro,as mãos entrelaçadas brincando com os dedos.

Mas algo estava diferente naquele dia,nos dois.

- O que você tem? - Ele perguntou depois de beija-la. Acabou por tirar da boca de Hinata a pergunta que ela pensava em fazer. Também estava achando ele mais quieto que o normal. Pairava entre eles uma aura estranha e incomoda de impaciencia.

Hinata o encarou. Seus olhos claros e brilhantes piscavam procurando uma reposta.

- Disse ao meu pai... - ela voltou-se para um ponto no nada. - Disse que eu precisava de um pouco mais de tempo...

Sasuke se ergueu na mesma hora. Já estava explicado a visita surpresa do pai da moça. Hinata estranhou reação do rapaz,que pareceu dar muita importancia ao comunicado,no fundo ela pensou que ele não estava acreditando,uma vez que ela também não acreditava que tinha falado com o pai.

- Não foi como eu queria...meu pai ficou muito magoado eu acho...não sei,ele não falou comigo desde então. - Ela suspirou vencida. - Acho que ele pensa...

- É eu sei o que ele pensa.

- Sabe? - ela perguntou curiosa. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não. - Ele respondeu tentando dar um ponto final no assunto. Não queria complicar mais as coisas pra Hinata,o que de nada adiantou,por que nessa altura,ela já tinha ligado os pontos soltos. No dia Hanabi disse ter encontrado o pai estressado, depois aquela longa semana em que eles não se encontraram e agora aquele climão.

Mas é claro que havia alguma coisa,que ele não queria contar. Sasuke desviou do assunto porque achou que se ficasse olhando por muito tempo para o rosto triste de Hinata iria acabar contando tudo.

- Não aconteceu nada...nada importante. - respondeu levantando-se.

Hinata não desistiu .Segurou o rapaz pela manga da camisa o obrigando a olhar nos olhos bonitos dela.

- Então por que você esta assim? Aflito como eu?

Ele ficou calado porque não tinha nada em mente para inventar. "esta tudo bem" foi o que disse,desviando dela. Nunca a vida inteira,ele achou que seria tão dificil esconder uma coisa de alguém.

- Está tudo bem Hinata...é sério.

Ela não acreditou,mas tampouco insistiu naquelo que com certeza acabaria em uma discussão. No entanto,era mais que claro que ela tinha ficado triste.

O que era para ser um fabuloso dia bonito com seu amor,terminou numa decpicionante falta de contado entre os dois.

Ao chegar desanimada na propriedade ,tudo que Hinata queria fazer era dormir e esquecer tudo e qualquer coisa que pudesse chatea -la . Entrou na sala e deu de cara com o pai. E como sempre, tremeu feito vara verde. Esse era o primeiro contato que tinha com o pai .

-Oi..oi pai.

-Onde estava?Com aquele rapaz?

Ele nem precisou ouvir a explicação da filha,Hinata não sabia,mas era tão transparente como as aguas de um rio. A sua expressão sempre dizia a verdade mesmo que ela tentasse mentir. Hiashi achou que eles já tinham terminado e ficou aborrecido que o rapaz fosse mais insistente que ele pensava.

- Você esta deixando sua familia por ele ...

Hinata não sabia como estava conseguindo responder. Ela só sabia que não queria que o pai pensasse que ela havia tomado uma decisão influenciada.

- Não...- ela disse,tentando olhar o mais que podia nos olhos do pai. - não é verdade pai...

E saiu da sala.

Hiashi estava perplexo. Hinata tinha o deixado sem que ele tivesse mandado ela ir. Não era uma atitude muito comum da parte dela. E ele se pegou pensando que talvez esses pequenos comportamentos diferentes que ela vinha mostrando fosse a prova que ele a filha,que mesmo desanimada,se mostrava,pela primeira vez confiante nas suas palavras.

Hiashi não soube quando ele começou a achar que aí estava a maturidade de Hinata. Mas no fundo ele já pensava nisso.

Ele sempre tinha duvidado do potencial de Hinata como líder. Pra ele,um bom líder deveria se impor,mostrar valer suas idéias e habilidades. E Hinata era boa demais,sempre fraca demais,e muito pouco confiante. E confiança é uma palavra chave para ser um líder.

E era em pequenas ações que ele começou a pensar que talvez o garoto abusado tivesse mesmo uma certa razão quando disse que ele não queria ver a líder em Hinata... a primeira vez que ele viu um pouco da confiança dela.

**.**

**.**

Da sua cama,Hinata sonhava em ouvir do pai palavras diferentes das que sempre ouvia e mais parecidas com os pensamentos que ele tinha no em que conseguia pensar é que nada nesse mundo que ela fizesse seria bom o suficiente pra agradar seu pai. Até namorar,ela namorava as pessoas erradas. Embora ela tivesse certeza de que se Sasuke não tivesse no seu histórico todo aquele passado ,seu pai podia até gostar dele,ele fazia bem o tipo de ninja que seu pai gostava.

_"mas nem isso eu faço certo...fui gostar do Sasuke logo agora ... que ele já fez tudo que não devia fazer..." _pensou.

Ela também não queria pensar que Sasuke e ela tinham se desentendido oficialmente pela primeira vez. Não havia sido um desentendimento,mas ela tinha ficado chateada mesmo assim. As vezes era extremamente complicado entender Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Não importa o que fizesse,naquela noite ele não conseguia dormir. Há tempos ele não se sentia tão agoniado. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Hinata,no que tinha dito o pai dela,nem o que Neji tinha falado. Ele até tentou não dar a mínima atenção ao que eles diziam achavam ou deixassem de achar sobre eles dois ,mas era dificil,ainda mais quando se tem sua consciência a favor dos inimigos,lhe provocando e esfregando na sua cara o quanto você fazia mal as pessoas.

Era isso que ele realmente achava. Que fazia muito mal as pessoas a sua volta. E agora estava fazendo também Hinata sofrer com o pai que era tão importante pra ela. Parecia que por culpa dele estava tudo dando errado pra ela.

Ele passou o dia com o diabólico fantasma da consciência o atormentando. E de repente ele parecia obcecado com o pensamento. O que era possibilidade virou uma afirmação em sua mente. O que era um talvez agora era praticamente uma certeza. Hiashi tinha razão. Ele atrapalhava a vida de Hinata.

Podia parecer sem sentido que de repente ele estivesse envolvido em paranóias. Mas ele guardava dúvidas,medos,pequenas paranóias e distrações a tanto tempo debaixo do tapete que alguma hora o volume não poderia mais ser ignorado. Sasuke tinha tanta certeza de que Konoha não era o seu lugar,que internamente ele conspirava contra ele mesmo pra não permanecer,nem criar mais laços do que ele já tinha com a vila.

Ele acabou por ignorar algo muito mais importante que seus constantes pensamentos. Ele ignorava,sem querer,o que Hinata demonstrava. Que estava longe da infelicidade. Ela sempre parecia feliz e satisfeita ao lado dele.

E no entanto,mesmo com tudo isso,ele se perdeu.

Afogado nos seus dolorosos sentimentos,ele estava tão convencido de ser os causadores dos males que nem mesmo os abraços de Hinata eram capazes de fazer Sasuke emergir para a realidade que não conseguia ver.

-Sasuke...? - Ele ouviu a voz dela chama-lo,distante,mesmo que ela estivesse bem ali. - O que esta acontecendo?

-Nada...

-Vamos nos ver amanhã? - Ela perguntou. O que geralmente teria certeza,nesses dias se tornaram pouco visiveis como se uma enorme nuvem de fumaça tampasse-lhe toda a visão,e ela que já estava abatida com seus problemas familiares ficava mais ainda com a inconstância dele.

-Claro. - Ele disse,sem pensar.

O sorriso de Hinata era desanimado e não convenceu nem a ela mesma,mas não falou,não perguntou,nem o obrigou a falar. Ás vezes...faltava entre eles...palavras.

**.**

**.**

Estava ali muito antes das cinco. Ele tinha ficado acordado a noite inteira pensando e por isso não tinha certeza das horas. Ele aguardava um horário bom pra acordar o melhor amigo.

Naruto era o tipo de pessoa que acorda meio dia e ainda acha cedo,então ele sabia que ia ter de esperar bastante. Os primeiros raios de sol já brilhavam com mais força quando ele pensou em desistir pela primeira vez. E assim se passaram varias tentativas de desistência. Um lado seu lutava para desistir,não entendia como ele podia estar ali.

Pelo menos não teve o trabalho de bater na porta. Naruto abriu a porta,ia sair pra um passeio matinal,e deu de cara com seu amigo parado,as mãos nos bolsos.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? - perguntou animado.

- Por que?Você está acompanhado?

Naruto deu um sorriso imbecil e contagiante ,esfregando os cabelos.

- Não...hehe...aconteceu alguma coisa?

Optou por ser direto,assim tudo seria mais rápido. Esticou a mão e nela reluziu algo. Naruto encarou a bandana.

-Sinto muito.

Naruto não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Você esta brincando comigo?Qual é? - A transparencia de Naruto era visível a quilometros.

- Já tinha dito...konoha não é mais meu lugar.

- Mas que merda Sasuke!Por que tem que ser tão imbecil!

Sasuke estava impassivel e mostrava a apatia comum em seu ser.

- Só tomei minha decisão.

Naruto não teria se aborrecido tanto se não soubesse que Sasuke mentindo. Ele fazia aquilo sempre. Agarrou ele pela gola da camisa.

- Então qual é o seu lugar? - Ele perguntou irritado,mas num tom triste. Era um mistério tentar entender Sasuke,e sempre que ele achava que tinha entendido,descobria que não.

- Isso pouco importa...

- Olha aqui! Você não vai embora de novo!- berrou - Vai ficar aqui nem que seja morto! Mas que droga!

Ele largou o amigo,que ficou parado no mesmo lugar ,os dois fitando o chão.

- E a Hinata-chan?Vocês não estavam juntos?

Ele pode confirmar então quem eram os fofoqueiros da vila,embora ele desconfiasse a tempos,isso pouco importava agora.

- Ela vai ficar melhor sem mim...

- Ela disse isso a você?Por que se ela não disse,não é verdade seu idiota! Hinata-chan não merece que você faça isso com ela só porque é um idiota.

Naruto tomou a bandana das mãos de Sasuke.

- Eu não vou deixar você ir.

Naruto era um problema que ele teria que resolver mais tarde e que daria muito mais trabalho,a maior parte dele não queria mesmo ir embora de Konoha,mas se ele concretizasse o que pensava em fazer não teria mais coração pra ficar lá.

Vagou por Konoha sozinho,mais sozinho como ,desiludido,chateado...eram tanto e inúmeros sentimentos embolados dentro dele que ele mal podia diferenciar um do outro. Ele estava com medo.

-Hinata-neechan?

Hinata atendeu o chamado,olhando por cima da capa do livro. Hanabi a fitava com uma expressão sapeca que dava um ar infantil a ela. Então ela falou baixinho.

-Tem alguém querendo falar com você! Eu deixei ele entrar,se não se incomoda.

Hinata saltou para fora da cama,visivelmente assustada. Não tinha como não achar graça quando a irmã mais velha passou vermelha como tomate.

Ela desceu e passou disfarçadamente,ou pelo o melhor que ela pudesse disfarçar,pelo pai e por Neji que saiu ,calculando que ele deveria estar um pouco depois,num canto menos iluminado e mais afastado.

Chegou mais perto dele,e ele a fitou por alguns instantes. Não mostrou o seu meio sorriso muito tímido,mas quando Hinata olhou nos olhos deles,percebeu que o olhar dele era de adeus. Seu coração deu um salto mais forte único antes de voltar ao ritmo normal. Era um mau pressentimento ,ela pensou,podia sentir que algo não estava bem.

- Temos que conversar...

- Agora?Meu pai esta bem ali e ...

- Hinata...por favor...

Sasuke não era do tipo que pede por favor sem alguma ocasião muito grave ou muito especial.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu vou embora...

- Como assim? - Ela estranhou

- Eu acho...não,eu vou deixar a vila.

Mesmo já entendendo tudo,ela repetiu mentalmente, numa tentativa de juntar as palavras em seu cérebro,de modo que elas criassem um sentido ,que até então ela não enxergava.

- Do...do que esta falando?

Ele já podia sentir o quanto iria sofrer com aquela decisão,aquela decisão idiota.

- Foi um erro Hinata.

- O..o que?Eu? - Ela indagou,a voz começava a dar sinais da vontade descomunal que ela tinha de chorar.

- Não...Eu e você...nunca iria dar certo. - Cada palavra lhe doiam mais que uma vida. Porque ele tinha que fazer isso? Se queria abraçar Hinata,beija-la e fazer dela sua por toda a vida? Por que não podia esquecer tudo? Sua consciência o ajudava a lembrar,martelando e insistindo,que ele não fazia bem pra ela.

Ela não queria entender,nem aceitar,estava automaticamente sofrendo,estava com raiva. Estava odiando Sasuke e era a primeira vez que ela realmente odiava alguém.

Sua voz saiu embargada ,mas ela tentou manter a firmeza,não só na voz ,mas em todo o seu ser.

- Nã..não ia dar certo? - sua voz refletia indignação.

- Não deveria nem ter começado ...me desculpe.

- Nã-não...eu não vou desculpar! Dei meu coração a você !Amei você como nunca! E você esta com medo!

- Não estou com medo. Estou sendo realista. - Ele respondeu de um modo tão frio e indiferente,que nem mesmo Sasuke conseguiu saber de onde veio tamanha atuação.

- Você esta sendo covarde!

- Não é ...eu me envolvi por que estava triste...eu estava carente e foi só..is...

Ele foi interrompido por um forte soco na sua cara. Não se defendeu por que realmente achou que merecia. Ela chorava em silêncio e ele não quis encara-la de novo.

- Medroso...até quando você vai fugir?

O rosto dele doia demais para um soco dado por alguém de um clã que possuia uma técnica chamada punho leve. A mão dela era até bem pesada.

- Desculpe Hinata...mas é o certo.

- Odeio você.. - ela murmurou sua voz saindo mínima por debaixo da mão que cobria o rosto.

E nem todas as bofetadas do mundo,nem todas as armas e torturas podiam ser mais dolorosas do que tais palavras vinda da pessoa mais doce que ele conhecia. Ele queria desistir,pedir perdão e abraçar Hinata,mas era isso que tinha que o certo pra Hinata e pra ele ,eles não se mereciam.

E foi o fim de dias mágicos. Se bem que ele nunca acreditou em magia.

**.**

**.**

Ela estava andando,porém não sentia o chão por debaixo dos seus pés. Todo seu corpo parecia dormente ,mas a única coisa que pesava era o seu coração.

Sentia-se triste,arrasada,queria bater nele e odia-lo pra sempre,mas não conseguia odia-lo...amava ele.

Estava chorando quando passou pelo Hiashi e por Neji.

Os segundos pareciam duradouros de tal forma que ela não teve noção de quanto tempo levou para Hanabi batesse a sua porta ,nem quanto tempo demorou pra Neji chegar irritado maldizendo o rapaz para os ventos.

- Eu vou acabar com ele.

- Nã-não...deixa ele Neji-niisan...

- Eu o avisei Hinata!

- Neji!Não!Por..por só quero ficar sozinha...

Hanabi tinha lágrimas nos olhos só de ver a irmã chorar. Ela empurrou Neji pra fora do quarto deixando Hinata livre pra chorar o quanto ela aguentasse.

Até em tristeza o destino era engraçado com Sasuke e Hinata. Eles estavam,cada um no seu canto compartilhando a mesma tristeza e a forte,saudade.

.

.

Ela não conseguia sair de casa. Simplesmente não queria encontra-lo se ele não tivesse ido. E se tivesse ido,ela também não queria saber. Sua vontade era se dedicar ao clã e agradar ao pai,mas não estava com a cabeça nisso. Ela estava triste,só conseguia pensar nele. Não queria perde-lo,não por um motivo que não existia e que ela não entendia.

Ver a filha sempre parada com a tristeza estampada no rosto deixava Hiashi irritado. Havia pensado muito nela e nas palavras dela nesses dias. Quando ele chegou encontrou Hinata sentada na varanda. Ela olhava o nada no céu,sem expressão,ela estava triste,seus olhos diziam isso,mesmo que neles não tivesse uma lágrima sequer.

-Hinata. - Ele a chamou e ela virou atendendo ao pai. - O que esta fazendo sentada aí?Por que não foi a reunião?

Ela arregalou os olhos assustada,tinha se esquecido completamente da reunião.

- Me..me desculpe pai...eu esqueci.

Hiashi ficou aborrecido pela reação da filha, por vários motivos,que acabaram culminando numa atitude diferente para ele.

- Achei que se terminasse com o garoto Uchiha ficaria mais atenta ao clã... - disse sentando-se ao lado da filha.

Hinata assumiu uma postura menos relaxada no momento em que o pai sentou-se perto dela.

- Não era isso...ele não tinha nada a ver...

Ele ficou surpresa com a resposta firme dela. Ele tinha que admitir que o garoto estava certo. E que as vezes demoramos a ver o que esta mais óbvio. Estava claro que Hinata nunca seria como ele queria que ela fosse,mas ela poderia ser uma boa lider como ela demorou muito tempo pra entender esse pensamento,e muito mais para admitir um leve engano.

- Hinata. - e a garota fitou os olhos inseguros no olhos dele. - Nesses últimos dias foi a primeira vez que a vi agir como um realmente age...um líder.

Seus olhos abatidos se encheram de luz. Ela não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Pela primeira vez você se mostrou confiante. - ele disse,achando que ela não tinha entendido bem. - Acho que você cresceu de um jeito diferente...e eu não esperava por isso.

Hinata queria ter um cotonete gigante para limpar as orelhas por que achou que estava ouvindo coisas. Só podia ser um sonho. Iria acordar a qualquer momento,na varanda da casa olhando o céu,procurando uma solução para os seus problemas,mas ela não acordou.

- Não acho certo que você não assuma o clã,acho que deveria fazer isso agora...mas tem que resolver algumas coisas... - disse ele,vendo a expressão de Hinata mudar e a luz brinlhante de seus olhos diminuir. - Já que você gosta tanto desse garoto ...bom...um líder não desiste fácil.

Era algo tão inacreditável o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Tudo que ela tinha sonhado durante muito tempo. Ela sorriu para o seu pai,e acompanhou ele sair imponente e altivo. Ela não entendeu bem porque ele tinha feito aquilo,mas isso não importava agora.

Sentiu-se revigorada por como o que aconteceu aquela tarde não pode ser deixado de lado,não quando Hiashi ,o líder do clã Hyuuga,lhe dá um conselho.

* * *

Opa!Ai gente...saiu!Eu demorei,os caminhos da vida nunca me deixam postar no limite de tempo que combino. Eu ia postar ontem ,no domingo,mas eu fui para um churrasco muuuuuuito bom. Me acabei na gaiola da popozudas!Não foi só isso que atrasou,mas foi isso também!Vamos lá...aos agradecimentos:

obrigada a todas que comentaram

**Fran Hyuuga,****Titia-Ro,****Maria-lua ,****Luh Hyuuga ,****Uzu Hiina,****SrTa NaTii e por ultimo e nao menos importante...****Milia-chan!Obrigada a todos!**

**************************Pois bem povo!O próximo...é o ultimo capítulo!Demorou...mas tudo termina!Espero encontrar todo mundo lá!Agradeço e beijos!  
**


	9. Pq todo mundo merece um final feliz

**Cap 9**

**Por que todo mundo merece um final feliz**

_"Quero você inteiro em minha metade de volta."_

**_._**

**_._**

O mundo era uma coisa engraçada. Existia tanta coisa por trás daquelas infinitas gotas que caiam pesadas do céu e que o faziam piscar os olhos quando lhe acertavam o rosto. Ele não tinha um guarda-chuva e nem tinha lhe passado pela cabeça andar por aí munido de uma proteção contra chuva. De longe,ve-lo andando na chuva parecia extremamente drámatico e romântico,e ele se sentiu muito mal com isso.

Mesmo que caminhasse de cabeça baixa,pelo canto dos olhos,sua visão lateral permitia ver que alguém se aproximava a passos lentos. Seu coração saltou dentro de seu peito de forma irregular, ele não precisava ver o rosto para saber quem era. E continuou por bater descompassado,parando subitamente quando o vulto virou pessoa e a pessoa parou perto dele,revelando o rosto que há tanto ele não via. Hinata.

**.**

**.**

Mas antes do encontro na chuva,ou melhor,um considerado tempo antes,encontramos Hinata dividida entre a euforia e a tristeza,a vontade de chorar e a de rir,de correr e de ficar parada ,sentada na varanda de sua casa protegida por um céu bem menos carregado de nuvens do que no futuro encontro na chuva.

Ela estava tão nervosa que até em seus pensamentos ela gaguejava. Seu pai acabara de deixa-la com uma mensagem positiva,e isso era um pouco assustador.

Não era muito comum da parte dela agir no calor do momento. Por isso,mesmo que seu coração berrasse que ela deveria correr atrás de Sasuke naquele exato momento,sua mente parecia não obedecer a tais regras,ela mal podia se imaginar tentando convencer Sasuke de que ele estava fugindo do amor e que o certo seria que ele ficasse com ela. Seria até humilhante. E ele despertava nela estados de espírito que até então ela não sabia que existia. Hinata nunca fora orgulhosa,mas com ele era.

Gostar de Sasuke era um desafio enfrentado por poucos. E ela,que não gostava muito de desafios,estava disposta a enfrentar.

Mas ao mesmo tempo que era humilhante correr atrás dele,ficar chorando sentada como uma pobre coitada e abandonada era tão humilhante quanto. No entanto, ela sabia muito bem o quanto Sasuke poderia ser irredutivel,talvez essa fosse uma das características mais visiveis dele. Sabia que o inteligente seria esquece-lo,mas isso,na altura do campeonato era praticamente impossivel.

Até por que,Sasuke não cumpriu o seu plano inicial a risca como havia dito. Sua consciência pesou anormalmente na hora de partir da vila de novo. E assim ele se viu novamente dividido em dois caminhos. Se fosse embora se sentiria eternamente culpado por Naruto e Sakura,e se ficasse ,eternamente culpado por Hinata. Não sabia o que era pior. Só sabia que qualquer decisão que tomava estava sendo monitorada.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? - perguntou sem mudar a expressão de expressão nenhuma. Era uma pergunta imbecil por que sabia bem o que ele fazia ali.

- Me perdi nos caminhos da vida... - respondeu sem esconder o deboche.

_"Como sempre...ele podia mudar a resposta ás vezes."_ ele pensou se tornando mal-humorado num estalar de dedos.

- E você?Fugindo de novo?

Sasuke não gostou da piada. Principalmente por que ela continha um fundo de 100% de verdade. Ele podia estar fugindo sim,mesmo com as mãos livres. Tudo que tinha estava em Konoha e se ele partisse não poderia leva-los. Esse era o motivo pra ele estar parado ali,esperando uma decisão dele mesmo. Ele já sabia o que era quebrar laços uma vez. E não queria fazer algo tão doloroso de novo.

- Não. – mentiu.

- Bom..eu imaginei. - Disse sem tirar os olhos do seu livrinho,hábito que durava uma vida. - Falei isso pra eles,mas por que será que ninguém escuta os mais velhos?

- Naruto pediu pra que você me procurasse?

- Não...eu passei e ouvi uma conversa. - disse,mudando de assunto - Ouvi que você terminou com Hinata,uma pena,ela é uma boa garota.

- Hinata não é garota pra mim. - mentiu. E mentiu mal.

- Ora ... então...quem é garota pra você? - ironizou e o antigo pupilo amarrou a cara já amarrada pra ele. - Quer saber o que eu acho?

- Não.

- Acho que você tem que parar de afastar tudo de você.

Sasuke queria dizer_ "eu não afasto as pessoas de mim" _sem parecer um menino mimado e problemático de doze anos,mas tal feito parecia impossivel.

- Sozinho você não vai conseguir muita coisa na vida.

Incomodava demais essa nova temporada,a de cuspir verdades na cara dele. Ele já tinha feito muito não? Ele já não tinha permanecido em Konoha,honrava suas únicas amizades...que mais queriam? Que ele saísse saltitando por aí comemorando a sua droga de solidão? Era difícil demais viver de outro modo e mesmo que ele tentasse,não daria certo,não deu certo com Hinata. Ele só iria atrapalhar a vida ocupada da moça. Será que ninguém entendia a grande causa por trás do fora que ele tinha dado em Hinata? Ela seria bem mais feliz sem ele.

Sem nem notar,ele já estava dando meia volta.

- Vocês se preocupam demais comigo...isso é irritante. - retrucou,as palavras geladas como o vento que soprava a noite. - Não entendo o que tenho de tão especial.

Kakashi sorriu por debaixo da máscara.

- Conhecemos o Sasuke que você esconde de si mesmo.

Ele não ficou pra ouvir a resposta que Sasuke iria dar. Se foi dizendo apenas um _"a gente se vê"_. Apesar de ter dito ao pupilo que sozinho ele não faria muita coisa,aquele problema Sasuke só resolveria sozinho,e deixa-lo pensar era fundamental.

Sasuke não conseguiu ir embora. Voltou ao seu velho,desbotado e cheio de boas lembranças,seu apartamento. Do lado de fora da janela a Lua saia por trás de algumas nuvens brilhante como sempre. E ele não resistia,estava sentenciado a olhar o satélite e lembrar de Hinata.

Mesmo que as palavras de Kakashi tenham balançado os pilares da sua decisão a respeito de Hinata,sua mente vivia uma batalha sem fim. Sasuke estava sempre dividido entre o que seu coração mandava (e que mandava com vontade),e o que sua mente insistia em frisar. Que Hinata e ele não tinham nada a ver. E nada de bom podia surgir de um romance entre eles.

Deu pra maldizer a tudo e a todos,principalmente ao pai de Hinata,e também Kakashi por encher sua cabeça de dúvidas,como se já não bastasse as que ele já tinha.

- Pelo menos ele não viu...

Sasuke se lembrou do dia seguinte ao calvário que foi terminar com a garota. Foi quando,pela incontavel vez,sua casa foi invadida pelo casal mais agitado de toda a vila. Ele até tentou esconder,mas sabia que nada escaparia do olhar sagaz de Sakura. Pra sua sorte ela estava tão preocupada com outras coisas que nem ao menos notou. Na expressão do jovem casal tinha uma ponta de temor,temor de perder um amigo pela segunda vez.

Talvez foi por isso que Naruto deu um sorriso sem forma ao dar de cara com Sasuke.

- Eu não vou ficar calada. - Sakura anunciou decidida. - Nós não vamos te impedir de ir,mas se você for...vamos atrás de você de novo. Somos um time...você não entende isso?

- É seu grande idiota...não importa quanto você tente mudar isso.

Pra não estragar o momento de emoção,Naruto preferiu não perguntar se ele tinha finalmente desistido de ir. De qualquer modo,eles sabiam que Sasuke não sabia que Naruto e Sakura já estavam na cola dele e que ficariam até que ele desistisse.

- E Hinata-chan? - perguntou Sakura depois de longos minutos de silêncio. - Você terminou com ela não?

Sasuke lançou um olhar fugaz ao melhor amigo,mordido só de imaginar que entre ele e Sakura não existiam mais segredos e que todo conteúdo da conversa deles tinha sido passado pra ela na mesma hora. Ele havia esquecido também de perguntar como é que eles sabiam sobre o romance deles dois. Mas ele nem ligava mais pra isso. Parecia que o mundo sabia sobre o namoro antes mesmo deles ficarem sabendo disso.

Sem resposta ,ela continuou.

- E ela te deu um soco?

Mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém notaria que ele exibia sem orgulho o roxo no canto do olho. A lembrança viva e dolorida do seu ato de burrice. O hematoma pareceu mesmo um castigo,pra que ele não esquecesse do que tinha feito. Na ocasião ele pensou em muitas desculpas esfarrapadas,como ter levado uma bolada ou rolado da escada,e notou que a sua imaginação era zero para inventar desculpas. A melhor saída era permanecer calado.

- Caramba!Foi Hinata-chan que fez isso? - Naruto exclamou, voando pra cima de Sasuke e puxando sua cabeça pra olhar de perto.

- Por que você não toma conta da sua vida? - ele se afastou,dando a melhor patada que vinha em sua cabeça. Naruto entendeu a patada como um sim.

- Nossa...Hinata-chan te deu uma surra!

- Eu teria feito pior. - Sakura afirmou com um sorriso vitorioso mal camuflado. Ela estava claramente revoltada com a atitude estúpida do ex-amor em terminar com a garota,e não fazia questão de esconder.

Naruto deu um sorriso amarelo de sem graça,supostamente imaginando o quão pior Sakura poderia ter feito. Seria realmente assustador.

- Você merecia coisa pior mesmo... - analisou - uma atitude tão estupida assim.

Na ocasião Sasuke se limitou a tentar expulsar os amigos,mas a verdade era que o rapaz só tinha vontade de fazer uma coisa.A única que ele não podia fazer.

Ele se sentia uma droga.

**.**

**.**

Quando Hinata caminhava pela vila,sentia um estranho ar solidário presente no olhar de quase todas as mulheres da vila. Todas pareciam compreender como era ruim ter seu coração esmagado por Sasuke. Ele era como aquelas doenças de que não se escapa. Tipo catapora. Se você não pega quando criança,pega depois de muito velha,quando achava que já estava imune.

Mas mesmo que ela estivesse passando por um momento não muito alegre,valia a pena se sentir melhor apenas por saber que nem todas as suas chances tinham se esgotado. Sasuke ainda estava na vila. Hinata foi arrastada para cada reunião e encontro ocorridas nos dias que se passaram. Para os orgulhosos membros do clã (entenda como Hiashi) ela estar fisicamente presente era como mostrar para o mundo que não era um rolinho amoroso que iria derrubar a futura líder do clã.

- Hinata não pode ficar sentada a vida toda. - Ela ouviu a voz familiar lhe dizendo.

- Ah..Neji-niisan!Eu não sabia que estava aqui...

- É eu percebi que você não esta notando ninguém.

- Desculpe...eu não queria aborrecer.

- Não esta me aborrecendo...eu só estou preocupado.

Se ele estivesse falando com Ino ou Sakura com certeza iria ouvir um _"óóóó..."_ pelo ato tão bonitinho.

- Eu estou bem...

- Vem...vamos dar uma volta.

Assim então ela percorria mais uma vez o correrdor movimentado do prédio principal da vila. Tinha ido apenas acompanhar Neji,portanto se permitia estar com a cabeça nas nuvens.

Num canto encostado na parede estava o casal famoso e querido de Konoha,o novo casal vinte da aldeia. A garota de cabelo rosa sorria maliciosamente enquanto mexia nos cabelos arrepiados do rapaz de extremamente olhos azuis brilhantes. Olhos esses que por um segundo,desviaram da namorada,passando rapidamente por Hinata e Neji.

Sakura acompanhou o olhar do namorado falando logo em seguida.

- Hinata-chan! – Sakura acenou alegremente.

Os dois vieram saltitantes até eles.

- E aí Neji!O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Tenho um pequeno compromisso. – Ele disse,sorrindo. Sakura não tirava os olhos de Hinata,tentando estabelecer algum contato só com o olhar. Neji capturou o olhar imediatamente. – Você pode ficar se quiser Hinata-sama...

Hinata o olhou surpresa.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro...você não ia poder entrar mesmo...divirtam-se.

- Tudo bem então...

Eles acompanharam Neji se misturar as outras pessoas no corredor até desaparecer completamente. Sakura esperou apenas que ele sumisse. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam quando ela encarou Hinata. Soltou a mão de Naruto,mordeu os lábios e tomou Hinata num abraço sufocante mata urso,que não foi proposital,porém igualmente devastador. A jovem Hyuuga corou feito pimentão maduro. O vermelho,é óbvio.

- Calma Sakura!Assim você vai matar a Hinata -chan!

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – ela berrou.

Hinata sorriu escapando do abraço.

- Por favor não briguem...esta tudo bem...

Sakura chegou bem perto olhando nos olhos dela,procurando ver no fundo da alma a verdadeira resposta,ela sentiu em Sakura o mesmo olhar de _"eu te entendo"_ que ela recebia de todas. Naruto intercedeu no assunto ao notar o olhar assustado de Hinata.

- Não se preocupe,Hinata-chan é muito forte!

A julgar pela expressão dela,Naruto não tinha convencido Sakura com suas palavras. E a pobre Hinata pode sentir seus joelhos tremerem só de pensar no assunto que eles iriam conversar. Ela só pensava em como desviar do assunto.

- O que aconteceu? - Ela perguntou ,aparentemente desentendida.

Sakura piscou os olhos três vezes,processando as palavras de Hinata.

- Desculpa Hinata-chan...é que a gente já sabe ...do Sasuke...

Sakura reduziu as ilusões de Hinata a pó com o último comentário. Mesmo que ela tivesse se preparado psicologicamente pra conversar sobre esse assunto naturalmente,Hinata era transparente demais pra esconder o que realmente sentia.

- Dattebayo! Eu estou com fome! Você não? – Naruto exclamou,mudando radicalmente de assunto.

- Ah...pensando bem Naruto... - continuou Sakura entrando no plano do namorado. - Eu também estou com fome...por que você não vai almoçar num lugar sofisticado com a gente?

- Ah...não...eu não quero atrapalhar e ...

- Que atrapalhar o que Hinata-chan!A gente faz questão!

- É!E o Naru-chan vai pagar tudo!

Vendo os dois na agitação dos jovens casais Hinata só pode sentir saudade daquilo que ela nunca teve com Sasuke,e que se dependesse dele,que eles nunca teriam. Sentiu uma vontade avassaladora de chorar,mas definitivamente não ia fazer tal coisa perto dos melhores amigos de Sasuke.

E mesmo com as reclamações de Sakura com relação ao lugar mais sofisticado que Naruto conhecia (Ichiraku ramém),ela podia ver neles uma sintonia estranha...até mesmo quando eles pareciam estar brigando. Ela conseguia ficar quase totalmente a vontade com eles.

- Hum...Hinata-chan! - Naruto disse entre mordidas mo seu prato combo de ramém. - Você tem uma mão forte heim!

- O que? - Ela perguntou assustada.

- Ai Naru...você não devia ter falado isso... - ela fingiu uma bronca disfarçando muito mal o riso. - Não é nada Hinata...é que fomos visitar o Sasuke e ele estava com o maior olho roxo.

Toda barraca parou pra ajudar a pobre garota que começou a engasgar. Foram necessários muitos copos d'agua,tapinhas nas costas e golpes loucos que se usam para curar o engasgo. E muitas respirações ofegantes depois,sob o cuidado de todos ,inclusive do dono do Ichiraku ,que gentilmente cedeu uma outra tigela por conta da casa,Hinata pode finalmente falar.

Mas não havia o que falar quando a sua consciência pesava como se ela tivesse amarrado no seu pescoço uma bigorna. Ela não queria ter dado um soco nele,na verdade queria sim,só que no momento era melhor pensar que ela tinha sido vítima de uma Hinata malvada que habitava dentro de si. Ao menos servia pra aliviar a culpa.

- Está tudo bem ?Desculpe... - Naruto perguntou,sério e cuidadoso demais pra ele.

- Ta...esta tudo bem Naruto-kun...eu só preciso de um pouco de ar.

Ela foi buscar o ar,que perto da barraca se misturava ao cheiro delicioso de comida parando alguns passos afastado. Sakura e Naruto emendaram uma conversa ,mas ela não pôde prestar a mínima atenção, por que naquele exato momento, pouco depois que ela tinha conseguido trazer novamente o ar que lhe faltava, a visão de Sasuke lhe tomou de volta todo o ar que ela tinha conseguido.

Foi como um grito. O lábio dela se mexeu,mas nenhum som saiu. A reação foi parecida com ele também, ele também teve um reflexo que não se compriu,o de ir embora,mas ao contrário,ficou parado lá feito uma estaca presa ao chão e mesmo de longe, sabiam que estavam se encarando.

Esses momentos são como raios. Rápidos,mas nem por isso pouco arrasadores. Recuperaram a calma e a nitidez ao mesmo tempo e por isso,quando Hinata ameaçou se aproximar,Sasuke não pensou duas vezes em dar meia volta em direção a qualquer lugar que evitasse um encontro com Hinata.

Quando se ama,mesmo que,por um segundo,você esqueça da existencia desse sentimento ele está ali,cravado no seu peito,mesmo que você odeie isso com todas as suas forças. Pode fingir o quanto quiser,mas quando se olha nos olhos do amado,não há como evitar os sentimentos,que brotam em dobro. Se Sasuke e Hinata não soubessem disso,não estariam sofrendo só de se encontrarem.

- Aah...eu ..eu preciso ir. – Hinata voltou-se para os amigos apressada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela só ouviu alguém perguntar,mas estava concentrada no rapaz que já tinha sumido de vista.

- N-não...me desculpe Sakura-chan...Naruto-kun!Eu..eu tenho que ir.

Sem saber se eles tinham entendido ou não,ela saiu desembestada na direção onde Sasuke tinha ido. Na sua mente serpentinavam pensamentos,sentimentos,idéias e inúmeras coisas que ela não podia controlar,e todas essas inúmeras coisas que se resumiam numa só. Freiou numa barraca onde pediu a um senhor um papel qualquer e uma caneta.

E só voltou a parar novamente em frente ao prédio onde ficava o apartamento de Sasuke. Sabia que ele tinha voltado pra lá. Podia ver,literalmente,com seu byakugan. Repensou por um momento no que estava fazendo. De que adiantava fazer tudo aquilo que ela estava fazendo pra nada. Ele não iria atender se ela tocasse a campainha. Ela até pensou em desistir,mas algo mais forte queimava dentro dela. Um sentimento de motivação.

Catou uma pedra que fosse boa o suficiente para tacar numa janela.

Quando a janela do seu apartamento se espatifou e os cacos voaram para todos os lugares possiveis da sala,Sasuke sentiu-se revoltado. E pensou,xingando todos os xingamentos possíveis que ele odiava crianças que não sabiam brincar.

_"Que inferno é isso?Crianças idiotas"_

Olhou estático a trilha de cacos espalhados que davam na pedra que tinha caído num canto. Não demorou a entender que não se tratava de crianças tacando pedra na casa do traidor,era uma mensagem.

Abrindo o papel que envolvia a pedra ele leu algo que nunca pensou ler,pelo menos não na caligrafia única e bem cuidada de Hinata: : _"Não vou desistir de você"_

- Hinata...

Ele chegou a janela quebrada,e olhando para ele,mesmo que de longe ele podia ver,que era direto nos seus olhos,com um olhar firme e decidido. Lá estava ela...Hinata.

Ela sorriu triste antes de ir. E ele agradeceu por não estar perto dela,não queria que ela visse a sua cara de tristeza.

Sentiu vontade de largar tudo e correr atrás dela,mas não correu.

Quando acreditamos fielmente numa causa,encarar que ela estava errada é algo tão complexo quanto ver na completa escuridão. Sasuke já estava acostumado a passos no escuro,mas hoje o incomodava a insistência das pessoas ao seu redor. Por que parecia que todos queriam o fazer feliz quando ele mesmo não queria?

**.**

**.**

- Minha mãe sempre diz... - filosofou o garoto muito concentrado,embora Sasuke não estivesse prestando a mínima atenção no que ele dizia. - que só somos felizes com quem amamos.

A afirmação do moleque tirou Sasuke do transe em que se encontrava. Só a menção da palavra amor e de seus derivados já o fazia tremer por ódio,por que ele queria esquecer aquele maldito sentimento,que ele entendia tão claramente e ao mesmo tempo, não entendia ele gostava e odiava.

Revirou os olhos enquanto Chiharu perguntava se ele estava ouvindo,então disse:

- Não sei do que está falando... - respondeu,fechando os olhos como se isso pudesse fechar também seus ouvidos. Não sabia como o garoto tinha o encontrado. Só conseguia imaginar que ele o seguia.

- Da sua namorada!

- Eu não tenho namorada.

- Tem sim! É aquela moça! Todo mundo tá sabendo que você deu um toco nela! Por que você fez isso! Você não gosta dela?

- Você não entende de nada... – ele respondeu,a voz desanimada. Realmente quis dizer que Chiharu não entendia metade por trás do que acontecia.

Ele se emburrou instantâneamente. E voltou-se a ocupar seu lugar no banco. Mas depois de alguns minutos insistiu.

- Pelo menos...eu não finjo que não gosto de quem eu gosto.

- Eu não gosto dela...

- Gosta sim...trata ela de um jeito diferente.

A tão bem cuidada máscara de Sasuke tinha ficado assim tão ruim pra até uma criança perceber? Atingido,ele tratou de dar um fim ao assunto,afinal mal acreditava que estava discutindo com um garoto que devia ter lá seus seis anos.

- Você é a pessoa mais chata que eu já conheci.

**.**

**.**

Eles estavam observando de longe com um tom de preocupação estampado nos rostos,e tinham feito muito isso esses últimos dias. Ela olhava para o céu distraida até demais,o olhar triste procurando respostas.

- Hinata está na pior. - disse Hanabi ,balançando a cabeça concordando consigo mesma.

- Não achei que ela ainda estivesse assim. - Respondeu Neji.

- Kiba disse que ela disfarçou mas que parecia muito mal. O que fazemos Neji?

Neji não sabia o que fazer pra tornar a vida de Hinata mais feliz,já tinha tentado conversar com ela sem sucesso. Ela continuava a mesma pessoa que não queria incomodar as outras com seus problemas,então na frente deles estava sempre sorrindo do jeito fofo Hinata.

- Eu não sei. - respondeu passado longos minutos. Hanabi olhou de esguelha pra o primo,achou que ele teria uma idéia brilhante depois de pensar Neji não devia ser um gênio também no amor.

- Achei que você teria uma idéia.

- Talvez se ela se distraisse ...se nós a ocupassemos o tempo todo. Essa é uma péssima idéia,mas...

- Eu achei uma boa idéia! – ela concordou na hora. – Vamos testar! Hinata nee-chan!

Ela despertou ao ouvir seu nome e assustou-se ao perceber que a irmã estava a centrímetro dela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ela perguntou ainda confusa com seu despertar.

- Não...eu só estou precisando de um favor seu ...

- Ah..sim claro,o que é?

- Será que podia comprar algumas coisinhas pra mim? Eu vou estar muito ocupada e não vou poder...

Tudo se espantou com o queria um saco de bolinhos,mas não qualquer bolinhos qualquer... e sim um feito por uma senhora em especial que morava numa parte especialmente longe dali e que Hinata nunca tinha ouvido falar. A irmã alegou que sempre comprava para o pai,mas ela nunca tinha visto esse tal doce em toda a sua vida. No mini mapa que ela fez pra guiar Hinata pelo caminho mais fácil,existia mais montanhas que linhas retas,e definitivamente não parecia ser o caminho mais simples. E sim o mais longo e complicado.

Hinata logo entendeu a jogada. E sorriu com o gesto de preocupação de Hanabi.

- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo.

- Não é só pra te distrair... – respondeu. – Também é... mas bem que eu queria esse vai ser bom pra você.

Hinata sorriu antes de se levantar pra comprar o tal bolinho. Precisava mesmo dar uma volta e respirar novos ares.

Já beirava as três e tantas da tarde quando ela saiu de casa e olhou o céu pela última vez no dia,só reparando as nuvens carregadas que povoavam o pavimento.

- Preciso ir rápido...vai chover. – disse pra si.

Esquecendo-se da chuva,ela acabou por esquecer de ir rápido também. Foi o mais devagar que podia aproveitando a vista. Observou que a viu pessoas não desanimavam com a ameaça de chuva ,as ruas mais centrais estavam cheias com sempre.

Depois de muito perguntar,uma senhora por fim indicou a casa como sendo uma com uma placa azul um pouco mais a frente. Hinata seguiu o conselho da senhora,logo achou a tal placa berrante,azul com as letras amarelas. Do lado da placa havia uma pequena bancada com doces em caixas coloridas. Ela foi olhar e eles tinham uma aparência muito boa.

-Oi senhora posso ajudar? - ela ouviu uma voz familiar saindo detrás do balcão e procurou pela voz. - Ah é você!

Lembrou-se na hora do menino fofo amigo de Sasuke. Ele debruçava no balcão de joelhos num banco alto.

- Chiharu-kun! – ela disse surpresa. - Não imaginei que encontraria você aqui...

- Eu moro aqui. - ele respondeu cheio de orgulho. - E você o que faz aqui? Veio comprar alguma coisa?

Ele terminou com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Ah...é..eu queria um ...

- Chiharu! - Berrou uma terceira voz de dentro da casa. A senhora que saía notou Hinata e se apressou para espantar o garoto antes que ele fizesse alguma besteira que impedisse ela de vender seu peixe - Não importune os clientes!

- Eu não fiz nada Baa-chan...- resmungou.

Foi ótimo ter saído de casa só por ter conhecido pessoas tão simpáticas quanto a família de Chiharu. Quem poderia imaginar que o doce era vendido pela avó do garoto. O mundo era mesmo pequeno. Pequeno até demais. Ela só conseguia pensar no quanto as coisas pareciam traçadas. Seus passos apressados eram abafados pela barulheira da rua,e seus pensamentos eram abafados pelo o que Chiharu disse.

- Eu estava com ele...- ele disse enquanto a avó tinha ido pegar uma sacola. - Uchiha-san!

Na hora em que ouviu o nome Hinata arregalou os olhos assustada. Enrolou os dedos nas pontas do casaco e até uma criança podia notar seu nervosismo.

- Desculpe.

- N-não ...esta tudo bem...- ela disfarçou. - Chiharu-kun...você...viu ele a muito tempo?

- Não!Foi agora mesmo!Eu vou dizer onde ele estava!

Seguindo o que o garoto tinha dito,ela estava agora apressando seus passos pra cruzar seu caminho mais uma vez com Sasuke. Dessa vez de um jeito que ele não pudesse escapar. Foi quando do céu caiu uma enorme gota. Bem na ponta do seu nariz.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tinha finalmente se livrado da presença de Chiharu,que tinha ido embora não porque tinha sido expulso,nem porque tinha desistido de convence-lo de que estava certo em relação ao amor. Ele apenas disse que ia chover e que ele não queria estar na rua. Sasuke ignorou por completo o que o garoto tinha dito. E tinha enrolado mais um pouco. Entediado,ele estava agora rumando feliz para a sua solitária casa,pra sua solitária vida sem ninguém,sem Hinata. Talvez ele não estivesse tão feliz,mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar acompanhado quando se queria estar sozinho. Ainda longe de casa ele sentiu um pingo acertar seu rosto.

- Mas que droga... - praguejou. - Não estou acreditando...

Ele passou a acreditar,com certeza,quando veio o segundo,o terceiro e o quarto e os incontaveis pingos que passaram a lhe acertar,gelados.Não correu,apenas se apressou. Só não estava com vontade de tomar um banho de chuva. Qualquer pessoa teria pensado que o fato de chover logo quando você esta longe de casa,num local descampado e sem guarda-chuva,ainda por cima num daqueles dias que você nem imaginava que poderia cair um temporal era uma tremenda falta de sorte,ou um castigo dos céus. Ele tambem achou por um segundo,mas não era de acreditar nessas bobeiras.

Já Hinata vinha apressada porém mais feliz. Tinha certeza que estava no trajeto certo de encontrar Sasuke e no momento ela pensava o que dizer e se embaralhava tanto com as palavras que não conseguia bolar nada.

Então ele a viu,não por completo,mas não precisava disso pra saber quem vinha cheia de esperança e se agarrando ao que sentia.

Foi assim que eles se encontraram naquele dia de chuva.

O rosto de Hinata mostrava o leve rubor comum dela e os olhos pareciam marejados de lágrimas ao olhar pra ele,mas mesmo assim ela carregava um olhar decidido que penetrava no fundo da alma do rapaz.

- Oi... - ela disse sem saber o que realmente dizer,sua voz abafada pela chuva.

- Oi. - Sasuke respondeu,igualmente inseguro em o que dizer pra garota depois de dispensa-la daquele modo.

A chuva se intensificava em cima de Sasuke.

- Você esta ensopado. Quer uma carona? - ela ofereceu um lugar debaixo do guarda-chuva;era mais facil chegar nele por assuntos triviais.

- Não,estou bem.

- Mas está na chuva. - ela disse sorrindo de leve e mais uma vez derretendo o iceberg no coração do rapaz.

- Não quero te incomodar Hinata ...

O sorriso desapareceu da face dela,surgindo logo depois,porém mais melancólico. Ela moveu o guarda-chuva de um modo que ficasse abrigados do temporal tanto ela quanto Sasuke.

- Você nunca me incomodou.

Era até divertido pensar que Hinata,que era tão diferente,tão doce,pudesse fazer com que se sentisse tão mal. Talvez fosse essa paz e serenidade que ela passava que o fazia sentir tão incomodado,e ao mesmo tempo tão a vontade. Não entendia o por que dela gostar dele. Às vezes,ele não entendia por que existiam pessoas que gostavam e o apoiavam tanto.

Falta pra Sasuke entender o óbvio.

Contrariado,ele se abrigou no guarda-chuva. Hinata disse que só o levaria até uma marquise perto. Sasuke fez o possivel pra não ter nenhum contato com ela,nem mesmo o toque de braços.

Com ele,Hinata estava sempre no controle,mesmo que ela mesma não notasse. Se não fosse ela a sempre iniciar um assunto eles nunca teriam saído da primeira carta. Ela sempre vencia a timidez por que o rapaz despertava nela uma vontade imensa de não perder. Não perde-lo era sua mais nova meta.

Chegando ao abrigo que Hinata tinha prometido a Sasuke,ele rapidamente saiu do guarda-chuva dela e se encostou na parede com a plena noção de que nunca tinha se sentido tão acoado. Hinata despertava nele mais medo do que muitos ninjas com quem ele lutou.

Os milésimos de segundo que se passaram foram uma eternidade. Desta vez eles não se incomodaram,afinal,já estavam acostumados com os silêncios mortais e as aparentes paradas de tempo que sempre aconteciam entre eles.

Então Hinata sentou-se no que era a entrada de uma lojinha fechada,e Sasuke se afastou na hora,pediu aos céus que ela fosse embora logo,mas foi aparentemente ignorado.

Os dois ficaram esperando a reação do outro,num jogo tão tenso que parecia até um filme de terror psicológico,ela olhava Sasuke pelo canto do olho e ele fazia o mesmo,mas disfarçando.

- Sasuke...

- Você não esta com raiva de mim? - Eles agiram no mesmo momento e a pergunta dele foi mais forte .

- Não mais...

- Por que? - ele tentou disfarçar o indignação na sua voz. Não conseguia entender como ela podia não estar com raiva dele,ele estaria com raiva dela se fosse o contrário,isso era fato.

Hinata ficou mais vermelha que nunca e brincou com os dedos antes de responder. Mas não gaguejou e quando o respondeu,olhou nos olhos dele.

- Não ia fazer passar o que eu sinto. - Ela disse sendo o mais sincera que podia. Não tinha mais nada a perder,e a ganhar,ela só podia mesmo ganhar um novo fora.

As palavras de Hinata foram como lanças pontiagudas atravessando seu coração. Aquela conversa era como tortura chinesa,tão dolorosa quanto enfiar uma agulha por debaixo da unha. Por que ele simplesmente não podia só dar o braço a torcer?

- Não pode ser assim...não vai dar certo.

- Pode até ser...mas ...se você vai embora,como vai saber ?

- Eu sei. - ele disse reclamando enquanto tentava ser fiél as leis que ele prórpio criou. –por que não desiste de mim?

- É por que... - ela sorriu antes,e uma lágrima que ele não entendeu o que queria dizer percorreu seu rosto delicado. - acho que todo mundo merece um final feliz .

- Eu não acho que eu mereça...

- Mas eu mereço...- ela disse chorando - e meu final feliz tem que ser com você.

Ele tinha que admitir,nunca uma declaração tinha o atordoado tanto. Ele não podia responder pois sentia que seu coração tinha saído do seu lugar de origem e estava entalado no meio de sua garganta pulsando vorazmente num ritmo que ele não podia controlar.

Não sustentou o olhar de Hinata,não sabia o que dizer então desviou o rosto para encarar qualquer coisa,a chuva ou vento,qualquer coisa diferente dela.

As lágrimas que ela não pode conter,Hinata não fez questão de segurar. Suas esperanças de faze-lo dar uma chance a si mesmo estavam se apagando tão rápido quanto a chama de uma vela ao vento.

Ficaram então somente a ouvir a chuva. Hinata levantou-se bruscamente,abrindo seu guarda-chuva. Ele acompanhou a garota com o olhar e teve a certeza de que ela iria embora. E era exatamente isso que ela pretendia fazer,mesmo que todos os seus sentidos afirmassem que essa a era a vez dela.

Intimamente,ela suplicava ao rapaz,que seguia seus movimentos com o olhar costumeiro de indiferença, não a deixasse ir.

- Aonde você vai? - perguntou,escapando uma ponta de surpresa em sua voz.

- Pra casa...

Ela ainda o olhou pela última vez,numa tentativa de que uma troca de olhares adiantasse dessa vez também; o que não iria acontecer aparentemente. Só que ao simples primeiro passo dela,Sasuke sentiu o quanto poderia ser doloroso realmente perder Hinata. E ela ouviu seu nome dos lábios dele depois de tanto tempo.

Como sonhar não custava nada ela realmente pensou que tinha voltado atrás.

O guarda-chuva foi ao chão,e ela pra debaxo da marquise. A chuva tinha espantado qualquer pessoa e tudo tornava o cenário mais propicio para uma cena romântica.

- Eu sinto muito... - disse pra a completo desaponto dela.

- Eu também.

Esse era o fim de um divertido,diferente e encantador romance. Seria cada um para o seu lado enfim.

- Você disse que não tinha medo de gostar de mim.

- Eu menti. - falou pra si mesmo,num tom que ela não pode ouvir.

Ele voltou-se para seu próprio caminho e não olhou pra trás,então não pode ver que ela não tinha movido um só passo.

Dado alguns passos,recordações dos momentos vividos com ela passaram como um filme triste sem o final feliz que a moçinha merecia,um filme no qual ele era o vilão. O estranho modo como eles se conheceram,o sorriso tímido dela,o gosto dos seus lábios...a saudade era quase inevitável.

Essas lembranças se misturavam com outras lembranças,de outras pessoas igualmente especiais pra ele, que em algum momento ele também deixou pra trás. Primeiro Naruto,Sakura e o seu sensei Kakashi,e agora Hinata...todo mundo que realmente merecia ter um final feliz.

Foi aí que aconteceu.

Uma epifania é quando enxergamos o óbvio que paira sobre nossos olhos e que em toda a sua ignorancia humana você não vê,é como aquela luzinha que brota do lado da cabeça quando você esta amargurando na escuridão. Não é o estado de iluminação do budismo,mas é quase isso,é como descobrir aquela última peça do quebra cabeça que impedia de enxergar a foto como um todo.

Esse momento foi ao mesmo tempo tão inspirador e assustador que paralisou Sasuke no meio da chuva. E mesmo que a epifania dele não tenha sido tão reveladora ...só e somente naquela hora ele percebeu que tinha feito tudo errado.

As coisas se encaixavam. O tempo todo ele tinha deixado os sentimentos das pessoas pra quem ele era importante de lado,só por que ele não estava bem consigo mesmo. Não lembrou do quanto fizeram por ele,sem dar valor a todos os seus esforços.

Quantas chances mais ele deixaria passar?

Enquanto ele tratava uma épica batalha sobre se já era tarde demais ou não pra correr atrás dela,Hinata estranhava a atitude peculiar do novo ex,parado na chuva.

_ "Já esta tarde demais ...você acha que ela vai te esperar a vida toda " _ele pensava.

- Sasuke? Você está bem? - Ele sentiu uma mão macia tocando-lhe o ombro molhado.

Beirava o incrivel a capacidade dela de trata-lo como se ele não tivesse demostrado mais uma vez sua covardia perante ela. Ele não via como explicar seu arrependimento,muito menos explicar quanto ele gostava dela. Hinata esperava ansiosa uma explicação (ela realmente achava que ele estava passando mal)e ele mirabolava alguma coisa encarando os olhos cheios de lágrimas dela. Pegou uma das mãos dela.E eles se olharam profundamente. E dessa vez os olhares se fizeram entender. O coração dela se aqueceu na mesma hora,saltitando feliz.

-Eu...eu só não quero magoar você.

-Você já fez isso...e eu me saí bem,não foi? - Ela sorriu.

Não havia mais por que esperar pra concretizar esse tão suado final feliz. Ela pulou no pescoço dele e esse foi o abraço mais quente entre eles mesmo que Sasuke estivesse gelado de tanto tomar chuva. E então o puxou para o fabuloso mundo dos beijos. Beijar os lábios amados,sentir a pele macia depois de tanto tempo foi tão avassalador que ela nem sentiu que largou o guarda-chuva que os protegia ,nem o viu indo,voando além Konoha,tornando mais apaixonante a cena na chuva.

**.**

**.**

- Hanabi... a...aqui está o seu bolinho. - ela passou entregando o pacote meio amassado a irmã,evitando olhar no rosto dela e de Neji.

- Onde você estava? - Ela perguntou eufórica. Era tão utópico imaginar que ninguém perguntaria sobre sua _"demora"_ . - Você demorou demais.

Ela encarou a família que a observava curiosa,inclusive seu pai,que tinha entrado na sala agora e estranhado o estado da filha. Todos esperando uma explicação que fosse boa o suficiente. Hinata corou mais do que nunca.

- Ah...ha...meu guarda-chuva...voou.

Hanabi e Neji fizeram um _"Huuuuuuum..."_ em um coro e ela sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo de tanta vergonha. Hiashi simplismente olhou a filha sem mover um ruga,não que eles tivesse muitas rugas.

- Você fez as pazes com o Uchiha? – Hanabi perguntou por fim.

- Ha...n.ñão Hanabi...do que você esta falando...eu...eu...com licença.

Ela nem terminou de falar antes de sair correndo em direção ao quarto. Hiashi olhou pra filha mais nova com um olhar de desaprovação.

- Eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem.

As coisas não poderiam estar melhor pra Hinata,e Hanabi podia ter total certeza. Ela poderia esconder do mundo a alegria que sentia,mas não quis esconder de si mesma. O sorriso era tão largo que parecia estar de orelha a orelha. Ela deitou-se mesmo molhada e fechou os olhos lembrando de cada momento que tinha passado com Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Naquela noite,quando a lua saiu por trás das nuvens chuvosas,Sasuke se pegou olhando que nem um idiota pro céu. Mais idiota ainda parecia ser a grande agitação dentro dele,que ele domava com afinco. Ele tinha realmente achado que tomou a decisão certa ao tomar Hinata em seus braços. Era maravilhoso pensar que nunca mais teria que beija-la pensando se essa seria a última vez. Ele pensou que talvez Hinata tenha toda razão. Todo mundo merece um final feliz.

* * *

Acho que não tem como explicar a emoção de colocar esse capítulo sem nenhum erro,ao menos eu não consegui ver nenhum,mas estou com sono. Provavelmente,daqui a alguns meses quando eu vier olhar de novo,vou achar vários...mas isso não importa. Eu acho que devo agradecer a todos que leram e favoritaram,e comentaram mesmo que estivesse confuso. Essa história é meu xodó,pode nem ser boa de verdade,mas foi minha primeira...é amor e pronto.

Como de costume eu vou agradecer as meninas que comentaram no capítulo anterior... **Milia-chan,****SrTa. NaTii ,****Loly hyuuga e ****Maria Lua. **

**************Obrigada a todas e vamos ao epílogo!**


	10. Bonus:Epílogo de um novo amor

**Bonus Track**

**O Epílogo de um novo amor**

Do jeito que estava, nem reparou que não era mais noite, mas apenas a madrugada, mas o fim da madrugada, quando os primeiros raios do sol queriam despontar por trás de um morro iniciando um novo dia. Ela podia sentir a adrenalina de quando se faz uma coisa errada. Não que ela tivesse feito algo errado,mas,bom,não pega bem para uma moça estar na casa do namorado assim altas horas da matina. E ela tinha feito bastante isso,com todo o exagero que se pode haver numa descrição.

Ela ajoelhou na beirada da cama,onde o rapaz dormia,seus cabelos negros caiam sobre a face e ele dormia um sono tranquilo. Passou algum tempo admirando o sono dele mas logo se deu conta de que teria todo o tempo do mundo pra olhar pra ele depois. Tocou-lhe a ponta do nariz tentando acorda-lo de leve. E num reflexo rápido ele segurou a mão dela de um jeito mais firme que o normal pra ele.

- Sou eu...

- Hinata... me desculpe... - disse soltando a mão dela e sentando na cama.

- Não queria te assustar...eu já estou indo tudo bem?

- Indo pra onde?

Hinata sorriu docemente.

- Acho que você esta com muito sono mesmo ...eu vou pra casa. - disse levantando-se e ficando de frente para Sasuke .

- Achei que você fosse ficar aqui.

Hinata chegou perto do rapaz e ele passou o braço envolta da cintura dela,encostando de leve a cabeça na altura da barriga dela. Hinata afagou os cabelos do namorado.

- Já é quase de manhã. Você vai não? Amanhã?

Os olhos deles se encontraram.

- Vou.

**.**

**.**

- Aí caiu um meteoro e todo mundo morreu.

- Ah... - ele respondeu um tanto impressionado com o final da história de amor impossível cheia de aventura...era um final um pouco trágico - Onde você lê essas coisas?

- Em muitos lugares! Você quer ler?

- Não... - respondeu procurando um sinal de Hinata. Mais uma vez tinha encontrado Chiharu e ele confessou dessa vez que estava matando aula,coisa que não estava no vocabulário de Sasuke quando ele era menino.

Mas isso não tirava a sua idéia fixa de que Chiharu o seguia o tempo inteiro.

- Você esta esperando a Hinata-san? - Perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. Existia algo no garoto que o impedia de ficar calado por mais de três segundos. - Você vai levar ela num restaurante romântico?

O tom de deboche não agradou muito a Sasuke.

- Não,eu tenho um compromisso...

- Você vai conhecer o pai dela?

A lembrança do único encontro com o pai de Hinata,tinha se tornado agora uma memória engraçada. Agora que tudo parecia bem,mas não tinha sido nada agradável na hora em que aconteceu. No entanto,Sasuke sabia que alguma hora ele teria que se apresentar formalmente a família dela,mas preferia adiar pensar nos parentes "nada ciumentos" de Hinata.

Ele não estragaria a sua despreocupação com esses pensamentos penosos. Não agora,não quando ele pode ver de longe quem vinha.

Pra Hinata,estar apaixonada era tão incrivelmente mágico que até o oxigênio que ela respirava parecia ter um gosto diferente. O perfume das flores parecia acentuado mesmo que não fosse primavera. Ela já não tinha que ficar com inveja dos casais felizes e radiantes,porque ela era um casal radiante.

Acelerou os passos já sorrindo quando chegou perto de onde Sasuke se encontrava com Chiharu. Mesmo que Sasuke reclamasse muito dele,ela sentia que a companhia do garoto fazia um grande bem pra ele,mesmo que simplesmente enchendo o saco com as coisas de criança.

- Olá... -Ela disse e sorriu pra Chiharu. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Sasuke rapidamente e ela desviou sem graça,voltando-se pra Chiharu. - Olá Chiharu-chan!Como vai?

- Tá tudo bem!E você?

Ela achava ele tão meiguinho que tinha vontade de abraça-lo. Não esqueceu quem tinha a dado a dica pra que ela encontrasse Sasuke naquele dia. Ele se limitou a observar Hinata interagir com o moleque,e a perceber o quanto ela era mais doce e pura que qualquer outra. Amava estar ali,que Hinata fazia seu dia mais feliz.

Ela se despediu dele depois de algum tempo de conversa fiada.

- Até mais chiharu ...nós temos um compromisso.

- Huum ... sei compromisso de namorados.

Hinata corou de imediato,mas mesmo assim sorriu sem graça para o garotinho,ela era incrivelmente transparente. Quando o garoto foi ele ficaram a observar Chiharu saltitar ao horizonte sem se encarar.

Quando por fim se viram aparentemente sozinhos,ela sorriu pra ele e foi pega de surpresa num beijo. Sorriu sem graça mais vermelha do que nunca.

- Va..Vamos indo? - gaguejou,nervosa sem saber assim com ele as romanticamente natural.

Sasuke deu um meio sorriso que representava menos que a metade do que estava realmente sentindo,e pos-se a caminhar ao lado dela. Hinata,disfarçadamente deu a mão a ele.

- Naruto tinha certeza que você mudaria de idéia,então eu esperei um pouco mais. - Tsunade disse cruzando os braços. - Fico feliz com sua decisão.

- Obrigada Hokage-sama.

Sasuke não podia se sentir mais sem graça diante da Hokage e dando suas explicações. Já tinha feito isso antes,mas na época isso foi muito menos constrangedor.

- Desculpe por todo o incômodo.

- Você é um ótimo ninja Sasuke...e um bom amigo..não tem por que não te dar outra chance. - sorriu passando a faixa pra ele.

A verdade é que mais uma vez ele se via com a bandana nas mãos e sem coragem de simplesmente colocar de volta. Aquela bandana representava tanta coisa que parecia que se tocasse a sua testa iria queimar como ácido.

Suas divagações e medos foram interrompidos pelo alvoroço que acontecia perto da porta.

- Mas onde vocês pensam que estão? - praticamente berrou Tsunade abrindo a porta e dando de cara com Naruto e Sakura. - Que barulheira é essa?

Sasuke olhou pra trás mais que surpreso. Não esperava que mais ninguém além de Hinata estivesse ali,e no entanto estava todo mundo. Mesmo que o todo mundo se resumisse a Naruto e Sakura.

- Eu avisei...mas ninguém mais escuta os mais velhos. - Kakashi disse aparecendo entre os dois pupilos.

O todo mundo agora se resumia as pessoas mais importantes pra ele na vila.

- Desculpe Baa-san...a gente só queria ver...

- Então vão ver todo mundo lá fora,por que eu estou trabalhando aqui!

Ele se sentia formado na academia novamente. Só que muito mais feliz. Ele tinha sido foi gentilmente expulso da sala da Hokage depois do rebuliço. Naruto não parava de falar,como sempre. Hinata sorria pra tudo e pra todos,e ele achou que ela parecia mais feliz que ele.

Olhou novamente a bandana reluzindo nas suas mãos.

- Vai logo Sasuke,coloca!

- É Sasuke anda logo! - confirmou Sakura.

Para os companheiros de equipe e melhores amigos,aquele momento era um objetivo concretizado. Hinata só observava a euforia dos dois,ela conseguiu até imaginar que eles iriam fazer um mini coro de coloca.

- Faço isso depois...

- Ah não seja frouxo Sasuke! – Berrou Naruto. – Se você não fizer isso agora eu te encho de porrada.

- Já vai começar... – Kakashi disse a Hinata e Sakura.

- Você vai me encher de porrada? É pra rir?

Antes que Naruto começasse a reclamar, nem mesmo Sasuke entendeu porque fez aquilo naquela hora. Ele colocou a bandana na testa rapidamente.

E foi supreendente como tudo aconteceu sem nenhuma dor. Foi como se aquele simples fato tivesse mudado tanto ele,aquela bandana parecia acolher Sasuke novamente a Konoha,um ponto a mais para que ele voltasse a se sentir totalmente em casa. No único lugar que ele conhecia como casa. E ele tinha todas os apoios que alguém precisava.

- Isso foi tão emocionante... - Sakura se lamentou abraçando Naruto com mais força.

- Eu acho que deveríamos sair pra comer e que Sasuke deveria pagar.

- Eu concordo... - Kakashi concordou sério.

Ele estava se sentindo tão bem que nem teve por que reclamar de ter que pagar a comemoração de todos. Só que tinha uma coisa,algo que ele não podia fazer na frente de todo mundo.

- Qual é Sasuke vai ficar parado aí?

- Vocês podem ir na frente?

- Ele quer ficar sozinho com Hinata-chan ...a gente te espera lá embaixo então.

Naruto berrou do fim do corredor pra que ele não demorasse por que ele estava com fome.

- Foi a decisão que eu esperava que você... - Disse Kakashi antes de ir.

Agora era novamente ele e Hinata. Como por o que sentiam em palavras era complicado eles usaram a tática que melhor funcionava com eles,o olhar. E Hinata tomou-lhe num abraço forte.

- Eu estou muito feliz por você.

- É ...eu acho que eu estou também.

**.**

**.**

Alguns dias felizes se passaram e o time 7 estava pela primeira vez reunido como time 7.

- Sabe o que eu andei pensando? - anunciou Naruto com a boca cheia.

- Não sabia que você fazia isso...

Sasuke achou que depois de tanto tempo eles perderiam o jeito de brigar por brigar um com o outro. Só que existiam coisas que não mudavam nunca.

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

- O que você pensou.

Sakura se viu novamente no meio de uma discussão sem sentido entre os dois. Não sabia se estava com paciência pra tanto.

- Nós podemos apostar aqui e agora qualquer coisa pra você ver se eu não mostro que...

- Eu vou mostrar pra vocês dois a minha fúria se não pararem com isso.

Sasuke e Naruto pararam na mesma hora.

-Desculpe ... - Naruto desculpou-se.

- Diga o que pensou Naru-chan..?

Ele fez uma pose toda especial de quem pensou naquilo por muito tempo.

- Se Sasuke e Hinata-chan tiverem um bebê .

Sasuke tossiu ao ouvir a palavra bebê. Naruto continuou seu pensamento,deixando Sasuke pra lá.

- Ele vai ter um Byaringan?

O silêncio que se instalou entre eles foi tão profundo que dava para ouvir os grilos grilando e o macarrão fervendo na panela.

- Sabe que eu nunca tinha pensado nisso? É uma ótima pergunta... - analisou Sakura.

Depois desse tempo todo com Hinata nunca tinha passado pela sua cabeça ter filhos,muito menos com que olho um possivel filho deles nasceria. Era uma pergunta no mínino assustadora. Mas ele não teve muito tempo pra pensar nisso.

- Olá... - ele escutou distante uma voz suave. - Sasuke?

Foi acordado pela voz doce de Hinata chamando pelo seu tão entretido namorado. Ele estava ali só pra esperar pela garota,não pra ouvir uma teoria louca sobre os olhos de um possível filho deles.

- Oi..Hinata...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela perguntou,olhando para os três.

- Acho que Sasuke se assustou com a idéia do byaringan...

- O que?

Sasuke lançou um olhar mortal para que Naruto não falasse sua idéia incrivel pra garota que estava já visivelmente assustada.

- Estávamos pensando se o seu bebê com Sasuke vai ter um Byakugan ou um Sharingan... - explicou Sakura para desgosto do rapaz.

Hinata também se assustou a ouvir a palavra bebê. De fato ela nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade.

- Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso...

Sasuke saiu em defesa dela,para que Hinata não se preocupasse com algo que não devia ,afinal eles não planejavam ter filhos ainda.

- Acho que vocês deveriam se preocupar se o filho de vocês não vai nascer um menino de cabelos rosa. - provocou tentando desviar o foco da conversa. Já sabia que reação esperar.

- Meu filho não vai ter cabelo rosa!

Sakura se revoltou na mesma hora.

- O que tem demais ter o cabelo rosa?

Sasuke aproveitou a deixa pra puxar Hinata,que observava a discussão,pra longe dali.

- Sasuke? – Ela perguntou enquanto ele ainda puxava ela pra longe

- O que é?

- você acha que eu devo perguntar ao meu pai? – Ela disse apreensiva. – Sobre o Byaringan?

Perguntar ao pai de Hinata seria uma boa idéia se ela quisesse morrer mais cedo. Mas Hinata só imaginou o pai como uma boa pessoa pra perguntar.

- isso realmente importa?

- Você não queria saber?

Sasuke suspirou. Tinha que admitir,qualquer um ficaria curioso. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e encarou Hinata pensativo.

- Acho que eu tive uma idéia.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke e Hinata escutaram as vozes no corredor assim que chegaram. Naruto e Sakura estavam lá e provavelmente ainda com a conversa do cabelo rosa. Teria acertado se fosse uma aposta.

- Rosa,azul...quem se importa? – Tsunade disse cruzando os braços,quando os três saíram da sala,a discussão ainda rolando.

- É...quem se importa...eu gosto da cor do meu cabelo. – Sakura disse. – Sasuke? Hinata? O que fazem aqui?

- Eu queria falar com a Tsunade-sama...

Naruto sorriu irônico.

- Aposto que é sobre o Byaringan...

- Sobre o que? – Tsunade repetiu,impaciente. Hinata ficou vermelha de repente,não queria incomodar a Hokage com uma causa tão imbecil.

- Tsunade-sensei...ficamos imaginando se Sasuke-kun e Hinata-chan tivessem um bebê,ele nasceria com um Sharingan ou um Byakugan.

- Taí ... essa é uma pergunta muito boa. – Tsunade concordou,pensando.

- Essa é uma pergunta boa? E porque a minha pergunta foi ruim!

- Porque ninguém liga pra cor de cabelo. –Sasuke retrucou.

- Por favor...não briguem. – Hinata disse para o vento.

A discussão se instalou. Tsunade,que tentava pensar ouvia ao longe somente um blá blá blá blá bla...eles estavam fazendo do seu corredor uma zona,por um motivo totalmente idiota.

- Já chega! – ela gritou e todos se voltaram pra ela. – Que discussão boba! Esperem os bebês nascerem e verão! Agora todo mundo fora!

Assim,os quatro saíram sem a respostas das suas dúvidas cruéis em relação ao futuros bebes da aldeia da folha.

**.**

**.**

Depois do agitado dia,Sasuke levou Hinata em casa,o que era muito romântico da parte dele. Antes dela ir,encarou ele com uma expressão preocupada.

- Sasuke...

- O que foi...

- Se um dia...nó..nós...tivermos um filho... - e o rubor tomou conta do seu rosto ,e ela desviou o olhar do dele. - você...acha que vai ser um Sharingan ou um Byakugan..quero dizer ...você vai preferir...

Eles se encararam enquanto Sasuke analisava a proposta.

- Não importa os olhos que ele vai ter... - ele disse sem acreditar que realmente estava falando aquilo. - tem que ser perfeita como você...

Hinata não podia escutar resposta melhor. Sasuke conseguia ser doce e sabia muito bem como fazer isso. O rubor em sua face aumentou quando eles se beijaram docemente. E quando eles se beijavam,nem mesmo o olho dos filhos que eles teriam importava.

* * *

É isso ae.É o fim fico pensando se foi o final que as pessoas esperavam e se quem leu até agora vai gostar,mas foi o fim que eu queria 8D. Fiquei muito feliz pq eu conseguir escrever tudo que eu queria nessa história,o que eu tinha planejado quando escrevi mentalmente. Isso me deixa muito satisfeita. Quando eu postei o epílogo no nyah,acabei mudando algumas coisas e nessa repostagem eu mantive as mudanças. Achei que ficou mais engraçado assim. De qualquer forma é uma coisa que intriga..seria um Byakugan ou um Sharingan?Ou um olho que fosse o misto dos dois? Eu sempre quis usar essa piada tosca do byaringan!Fica meu agradecimento pra quem inventou o nome. Nem sei quem foi. De qualquer maneira obrigada a todos que comentaram,principalmente quem comentou depois de terminada a história! Nossa eu fico muito feliz do mesmo modo!É sempre bom saber opiniões. Então é isso,obrigada desde já e até a próxima!

Ps: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !pra quem ainda não sabe..o Kishimoto sensei revelou no databook 3 de Naruto que se um Hyuuga e um Uchiha tivessem um filho,o neném nasceria com um olho de Byakugan e um de Sharingan. Claro ,ele disse de brincadeira,mas na hora eu só consegui pensar _"essa criança nasceria um ninja"_ xDDD mas é exatamente isso que ele vai ser né!Então...seria um grande ninja não?Imagina,comum olho você enxerga 360° e com o outro consegue prever movimentos? Ia ser um monstro KKKK


End file.
